Wild Eyes
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Sinbad decide comprometer a su protegida, Nailea, con uno de los Ocho Generales de Sindria. Ella acepta sin saber quién será, y, por supuesto, resulta ser quien menos espera. MasrurxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeña historia (depende de cómo se mire) de Magi, con Masrur y mi oc, Nailea, como protagonistas. Espero que os guste, o que al menos no os disguste demasiado. Gracias por leer :)**

_**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

_Dedicado a Lovelygirl84, con todo mi cariño. Feliz cumpleaños, que cumplas muchos más, y que yo siempre pueda dedicarte algo durante mucho tiempo. Te quiero, Pingüinita _

**Parte I**

Había amanecido hacía ya un buen rato.

El rey Sinbad observó el bello paisaje de Sindria, su amado país, a través de la ventana. Iba a ser un buen día, podía sentirlo. Habían tenido una impresionante fiesta días atrás, cuando apareció una criatura sureña y los Ocho Generales se hicieron cargo de ella. Eso siempre alegraba a la gente, y el buen humor reinaría durante algún tiempo. Toda Sindria estaba llena de paz, era un buen augurio.

Estaba de pie, y de espaldas, pero escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. Entonces se dio la vuelta para recibir a la persona que estaba esperando. La había mandado llamar para desayunar, por eso la mesa estaba repleta de comida, sobre todo una gran variedad de fruta dispuesta en bandejas con distintas formas, sobre todo de flores hechas con rodajas y pedazos.

\- Buenos días -Sonrió la chica, con una mirada muy apacible. Eso hizo que Sinbad también sonriera encantado.

\- Buenos días, mi preciosa Nailea. Estás realmente hermosa esta mañana. Es como si estuviera presenciando un segundo amanecer.

\- Gracias. Quería estar bien para ti, hacía tiempo que no desayunábamos juntos -Susurró ella en respuesta, arreglándose un poco la falda blanca.

Eran tres metros de tela perfectamente enrollados en su cintura, quedando en la mitad de sus muslos, aunque un buen trozo quedaba suelto entre sus piernas. La parte de arriba tenía escote sin mangas ni tirantes, y se soltaba holgada, dejando su vientre a la vista. A veces llevaba sandalias, pero generalmente le gustaba andar descalza. También se había puesto una gargantilla de oro, que le quedaba a la altura de la clavícula.

\- Adelante, siéntate -Le pidió el rey, pensando en cómo tantear el terreno. Tal vez lo mejor era decirlo directamente-. Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? -Preguntó Nailea, haciéndole caso y sentándose.

\- No, no. Puedes estar tranquila. Sólo hay algo que me gustaría comentar contigo. Sobre tu futuro. Por favor, empieza a comer.

Al asegurarle que no era nada malo ya sabía que podría estar relajada, y desayunar con tranquilidad mientras hablaban.

La miró con cariño. Su protegida se había desarrollado muy bien desde que la había llevado a Sindria, años atrás. No sólo tenía un buen cuerpo -con sus buenas proporciones-. Aunque de niña había sido algo pálida, ahora tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, suave y tersa. Creaba un contraste interesante con su pelo castaño claro, largo y con ondas sedosas de reflejos rubios. Sus ojos de color violeta no quedaban ocultos por muy poco por sus largas pestañas, y el flequillo que le caía sobre el lado derecho. Como si no tuviera ya bastantes atractivos, a eso se le sumaban sus labios carnosos, de un tono rojizo. Apenas se parecía a la niña malherida que había encontrado en uno de sus muchos viajes. En Reim hubiera sido una belleza echada a perder. Él había convertido Sindria en su hogar. Era su sitio. Siempre había hecho lo mejor para ella, e iba a hacerlo nuevamente.

\- He estado pensando -Empezó, captando toda la atención de Nailea-. Pronto vas a cumplir dieciocho años... y creo que es el momento apropiado para que te cases. ¿Qué te parece?

La chica se sorprendió, y se quedó callada un momento, pero no cambió su expresión hasta unos instantes después, tal vez intentando asimilarlo. Comenzó a sonreír débilmente, bajando la mirada, y empezó a comer las finas rodajas de piña dispuestas en forma de flor de loto, cortándolas en pequeños pedazos.

\- La verdad es que empezaba a encontrar extraño que no decidieras casarme cuando cumplí dieciséis -Reconoció.

\- Pensé que sería mejor esperar un poco más. Eres mi protegida, eso en cierto modo te convierte en una princesa de Sindria -Nailea puso los ojos en blanco por la exageración, aunque sabía que era sólo una forma de hablar-, y cuando pienso en tu posición creo que deberías hacerlo. Pero, ante todo, quiero que sepas que no voy a obligarte. Puedes negarte si quieres. Depende de ti.

\- Haré lo que desees, Sinbad -Respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquila, sin pensarlo demasiado.

\- Eso ha sido rápido. ¿No te preocupa que quiera casarte con algún desconocido, como intentaba hacer tu padre?

\- Tú no eres como mi padre. Me salvaste la vida. En estos años has cuidado de mí, y sin pedir nada a cambio. Me diste una nueva vida que antes ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Confío en ti, por eso no me preocupa lo que hayas decidido. Quiero devolverte, de alguna manera, todo lo que has hecho por mí. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

\- Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, Nailea. Y espero que tú también seas feliz cuando sepas quién es tu prometido -Dijo sonriendo, acercándose un poco más para cogerla de la mano, justo cuando ella tomaba un pequeño bocado antes de mirarlo de nuevo. Sabía muy bien que la chica confiaba ciegamente en él, y que aceptaría todo lo que le pidiera. Por eso mismo se había tomado su tiempo al elegir a su futuro marido, quería que fuera el mejor-. Te casarás con uno de los Ocho Generales.

Por muy poco no se atragantó con el trozo de piña. Pero supo disimular. Ante todo no debía ponerse nerviosa. Más que nada, por si no había oído bien. Sin embargo, Sinbad pareció no darse cuenta, porque comenzó a hablar de lo más encantado con el enlace, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera chocante. Banquete, ropa, cosas de la ceremonia... Y luego se puso a divagar sin más.

\- Hay que ver, en menos de dos semanas tendrás a otro hombre que cuidará de ti. Ya no me necesitarás para nada...

La chica posó una de sus manos en el brazo de Sinbad, haciendo que dejara de hablar y la mirase a los ojos.

\- Perdona que te interrumpa, pero... ¿acabas de decir que será un general?

\- Sí, eso he dicho. Un general. Que por cierto, ya debe de estar llegando -Dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Llegando?

\- Para desayunar contigo, mi preciosa Nailea. Nunca me ha gustado esa costumbre de que la novia no pueda ver al novio hasta el día de la boda. Como ya os conocéis, he pensado que será mejor que empecéis a hablar de vuestras cosas en lugar de esperar a que ya estéis casados.

\- Pero Sinbad... -Comenzó a decir, aunque ni ella misma sabía lo que quería en ese momento. Además, tuvo que quedarse callada al ver algo.

Se dio cuenta de que el rey ni siquiera había probado la fruta. Le había montado una encerrona. Seguro que ya sabía que ella no se negaría al compromiso.

Sinbad le dio una pequeña excusa, que no era una excusa ni era nada porque era más que obvio que sólo quería dejarla a solas con su prometido. De modo que se fue, dejando a Nailea de lo más aturdida. La chica se recostó de espaldas en los cojines, suspirando.

Uno de los Ocho Generales. Vaya. Cualquier doncella de Sindria moriría por poder casarse con un general, todo el mundo los adoraba. Era realmente afortunada. Sin embargo, Sinbad no le había dicho quien sería, así que comenzó a pensarlo con nerviosismo. Obviamente, Hinahoho y Drakon no podían ser -aunque sabía que Hinahoho estaba pensando en volver a casarse-. Apenas había hablado alguna vez con Masrur. Tenía una buena relación con Spartos, pero era muy reservado con las mujeres y no hablaban tanto, así que no creía que fuera él. Sharrkan era muy amable, pero con esa personalidad no creía que estuviera dispuesto a casarse. ¿Podría ser Jafar? Era con quien más trataba, Sinbad lo sabía. Desde que había llegado a Sindria se había portado como algo parecido a un hermano mayor, aunque nunca había entendido por qué. Jafar la trataba muy bien, y no le disgustaba, pero de repente encontraba muy extraña la idea de ser su esposa. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensarlo. Claro que nunca se había planteado tan siquiera la posibilidad de casarse con uno de los Ocho Generales de Sindria.

En fin, de todas maneras ya había dicho que lo haría. Desde luego, él no era la peor opción. Aunque era muy serio, y se enfadaba con mucha facilidad, con ella nunca había tenido ni una sola mala palabra. Era muy bueno. Si resultaba ser él, al menos sabía que la cuidaría. Obviamente sería muy raro al principio, pero no estaría tan mal, o al menos eso suponía. Pero era tan extraño...

Se inclinó de espaldas para mirar por la ventana que estaba tras ella, y pudo distinguir a Jafar caminando hacia la puerta para entrar. Vaya, entonces... había acertado. Iba a casarse con Jafar.

En realidad, no se sintió mejor al saberlo. Lo aceptaba, le había dicho a Sinbad que lo haría, y cumpliría su palabra. Pero veía a Jafar como un amigo, un hermano... ¿Sería capaz de estar con él, y compartir su vida para siempre? ¿Podría dar a luz a sus hijos? ¿Llegaría a amarle tan siquiera? Un montón de preguntas comenzaron a inundarla, no sólo en lo que se refería a ella, sinó también al chico de pelo blanco. Ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba él al respecto, pero dudaba que, al igual que ella, la viera como algo más que una buena amiga.

A pesar de estar decidida a seguir adelante, no pudo evitar sentir que hubiera preferido a otro antes que a Jafar. Y después de eso, se sintió horriblemente mal por pensar esas cosas del hombre que iba a ser su marido. Estaba tan concentrada en su pesimismo, que no escuchó el ruido de las puertas de entrada al salón al abrirse.

\- Con permiso -Dijo alguien con voz seca, haciendo que la chica alzase la mirada. No era Jafar.

\- ¿Masrur...? -Susurró, de lo más desconcertada al encontrarse al joven pelirrojo a unos metros de donde ella estaba. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Dónde estaba Jafar?

El chico no dijo nada al oír su nombre. Ni siquiera se movió, se limitó a mirarla fijamente con esos ojos rojos que sólo sabían mostrar seriedad. Lo que más caracterizaba a Masrur eran casi dos metros de puro silencio, dejando aparte algún que otro comentario sarcástico sobre Sinbad. Era sabido que él rara vez empezaba una conversación.

Nailea también lo miró durante unos segundos, pero un momento después se vio obligada a bajar la mirada de lo avergonzada que estaba, sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas. Siempre le pasaba cuando él estaba cerca.

Se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo. De hecho, prácticamente llevaban el mismo tiempo en Sindria. Pero nunca habían hablado mucho. Masrur era silencioso de por sí, pero con ella eso iba más allá. Se encontraban todos los días, pero ni siquiera se miraban. La chica se sentía increíblemente nerviosa, y en esos momentos ni se atrevía a alzar la cabeza. Pero, aun así, era peor cuando lo miraba, aunque fuera de reojo. Y esa vez lo había mirado fijamente, y él también la había mirado. Había sido la primera vez en años que sus miradas se encontraban, y no había sido capaz de aguantarlo. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que el chico pudiera oírlo. Era tan intenso, que hasta le dolía.

Nunca había entendido lo que le pasaba con él. Desde que le vio por primera vez se había sentido así, pero no sabía por qué.

El chico caminó y se sentó a la mesa, cerca de ella. La chica de ojos de color violeta no tenía ni idea de lo que debería hacer, o decir. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que sería Masrur quien apareciera.

\- ¿Te importa si empiezo a comer?

\- Adelante -Respondió en voz baja, aun sin mirarlo.

Lo miró de reojo, mientras él comenzaba a coger un montón de fruta de las bandejas para acumularla en su plato. Su ansiedad crecía por momentos. ¿Él era su prometido? Jafar no había aparecido, y era él quien estaba ahí en ese momento. Tenía que ser él por fuerza.

No lo entendía. ¿Quería casarse con ella? ¿En serio? Pero si podía contar con los dedos de las manos todas las veces que habían hablado. De hecho, siempre había pensado que la odiaba, o por lo menos que no le caía demasiado bien. La intimidaba muchísimo.

\- ¿Va todo bien? -Preguntó Masrur de repente, al notar la expresión turbada de su rostro.

\- Sí -Se apresuró a responder, alzando la mirada sin darse cuenta. Por supuesto, al ver los ojos de Masrur fijos en ella, enrojeció y volvió a bajar la cabeza-. Sí, todo va bien, es que... Bueno, no sé muy bien qué decir sobre...

\- ¿Sobre nuestro compromiso? -Volvió a preguntar, confirmando sus sospechas.

Nailea se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra que tanto le costaba decir. Y sin embargo él la había pronunciado con tanta naturalidad... Le ardían las mejillas sólo de pensarlo. Asintió, sintiendo como el chico la miraba fijamente. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era realmente extraño. Pero aun así tenía que hablar con él. Y tenía que aclarar todo lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.

\- Es que... no lo entiendo -Reconoció a media voz, apretando los puños a la altura de las rodillas para no temblar.

\- Sinbad me lo propuso. Yo le dije que me parecía bien. Así que aquí estamos.

\- Aquí estamos -Repitió Nailea, con una sonrisa nerviosa. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Le había dicho a Sinbad que le parecía bien casarse con ella. Increíble. Pero... ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? En años apenas habían hablado, así que en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pensaba Masrur de ella. Al menos eso le decía que no la odiaba, como siempre había pensado. Pero no odiar a una persona no es lo mismo que querer casarse. ¿Podría ser que él... sintiera algo?

Ese simple pensamiento hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón. Sin embargo, no era tan engreída como para creer algo así. Era imposible que Masrur la quisiera. Algo contradictorio con su situación, sí, pero para ella era indudable. No entendía qué razones podría tener él para aceptar ese compromiso, pero desde luego el amor no era una de ellas.

Siempre había creído que la odiaba, y no por nada.

\- Te recuerdo -Susurró, sorprendiendo a Masrur. El chico pelirrojo dejó el pedazo de fruta que acababa de coger en el plato para prestarle atención, intrigado por sus palabras-. Te vi pelear varias veces en el coliseo. A ese hombre le encantaban esos espectáculos tan crueles.

Ese hombre. Por supuesto, estaba hablando de su padre. El noble de Reim del que había conseguido escapar años atrás. Nunca hablaba de él, y mucho menos delante de otra persona que no fuera Sinbad. Pero, si se casaba con Masrur, necesitaba decir todo lo que se había estado callando.

Su padre la había llevado varias veces al coliseo cuando era pequeña, aunque nunca había sabido por qué alguien podría ser capaz de llevar niños a ver esa clase de cosas. No le parecía algo normal, pero cuando creció terminó por comprender que así se divertía la gente en su tierra natal. No veían los combates como algo malo, sólo un simple pasatiempo.

Allí había visto a Masrur más de una vez, peleando con una espada enorme que lo doblaba en tamaño, contra otros gladiadores mayores que él, e incluso contra bestias. Cuando se había encontrado con él en Sindria por primera vez pensó en hablarle, en decirle que le conocía, pero no le pareció bien hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle, que ella era una de esas personas que lo observaban mientras arriesgaba su vida para divertirlos? Jamás se hubiera atrevido a mencionar el coliseo delante de él. Había sido un esclavo, y ella la hija de un noble, pero era Nailea la que se sentía inferior y sin ningún derecho a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera a mirarlo.

\- Sinbad cree que no lo sé -Prosiguió, con voz temblorosa-. Era una niña, pero no estaba ciega. Sé que ese hombre era un traficante de esclavos. Y sé que también estaba detrás de mucho de lo que pasaba en el coliseo. Sólo de pensar que tal vez él pudo haber tenido algo que ver contigo...

Se detuvo antes de seguir hablando, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con él, pero eso no era malo. Lo malo era lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Termina la frase -Dijo Masrur con sequedad, tal vez esperando que dijera algo ofensivo contra él. Aunque eso Nailea no lo notó.

En lo que se refería a su pasado, el chico de pelo rojo era el más cercano, en cierto modo. En esos años no había dejado de pensarlo. Tal vez ese era el momento perfecto para hablarlo. Tal vez no. Pero aun así, no quería lamentarse el resto de su vida por no haber dicho nada antes.

\- Sólo de pensarlo me siento terrible. Nací en el lugar donde te esclavizaron. Llevo la sangre de alguien que hizo cosas horribles, que pudo haberte hecho cosas horribles. No soy digna de ti, y no entiendo cómo puedes querer esto, yo... creía que me odiabas. Deberías odiarme.

Masrur la observó con atención, atendiendo a todas y cada una de sus expresiones. Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. La miró unos largos instantes, esperando a que se relajara un poco después de haber soltado todo eso. También él estaba más tranquilo. Un momento después, al ver que Nailea suspiraba cerrando los ojos, adelantó la mano y la posó a un lado de su cabeza, haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos de lo más sorprendida. Esta vez sí que se atrevió a mirarlo.

\- No te odio -Dijo con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad increíble-. Nunca me ha importado que hayas nacido en Reim. No tengo razones para odiarte, todo lo contrario.

El chico apartó la mano de su pelo, justo cuando ella se quedaba boquiabierta. No entendía nada, todo lo que estaba pasando era de lo más surrealista.

\- ¿Lo contrario? Pero si nunca hablamos, ni siquiera me miras.

\- Tú tampoco me miras -Apuntó Masrur, muy acertado.

Nailea estuvo a punto de contestar a eso, pero obviamente no le iba a decir que si nunca lo miraba era porque le daba una vergüenza terrible el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca. Lo único que pudo hacer al pensarlo fue enrojecer, y con eso sólo consiguió la urgencia de bajar la mirada.

\- Siempre haces eso cuando estoy delante.

En ese momento no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no supo por qué. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al hacerlo, pero eso no evitó que el chico se diera cuenta. Nailea dejó de sonreír al sentirlo, y se separó un poco el pelo de la cara mientras comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, pensando en algo muy concreto que quería preguntar desde hacía un buen rato. Intentó por todos los medios que no le temblara la voz. Aunque, por supuesto, no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue jugar con un mechón de su largo pelo claro.

\- ¿Tú... de verdad quieres esto?

\- ¿Tú quieres? -Preguntó Masrur, en lugar de responder a la pregunta.

Uy. Vale, ella había preguntado primero, él podía preguntar también. Pero aun así, ¿por qué no respondía? Ahora era ella la que debía responder, y además sin saber lo que él pensaba. Tal vez había hecho mal al preguntar. Les gustara o no, ya estaban comprometidos, y habían aceptado. Se debía suponer que era lo que querían. Pero una cosa era aceptar algo así ante el rey y otras personas, y otra muy distinta el hablarlo entre ellos. No sabía muy bien qué debía decir, ni cómo. ¿Debería admitir que ni siquiera se había planteado casarse con él antes de que apareciera por la puerta? En ese momento sólo pensaba en que tendría que casarse con Jafar, e incluso lo estaba asimilando. Aunque eso había sido sólo una suposición.

Pero, cuanto más lo pensaba, más claro lo veía. Masrur... era el adecuado. Era grande y silencioso, e incluso parecía antipático. Pero era amable y considerado. Y, de alguna manera, compartían un pasado similar. Sinbad también había visto eso.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar, mientras su prometido la miraba con atención.

\- Sí -Respondió en un susurro, enrojeciendo.

El joven no mostró sorpresa por esas palabras.

\- Yo también -Respondió Masrur, conservando su seriedad.

Nailea se estremeció, y el flequillo le tapó los ojos. Dejó que Masrur entrelazara los dedos de sus manos, y llevó su otra mano junto a ellas, sonriendo débilmente.

La boda se celebró doce días después.

Nailea se levantó de la cama cuando llegaron tres doncellas para comenzar a prepararla. Se podían haber ahorrado el tener que despertarla tan temprano, la ceremonia sería al atardecer. De todos modos, no le importaba demasiado. Apenas había conseguido dormir. Pero qué le iba a hacer, era normal sentir nervios antes de algo tan importante.

Las doncellas le dedicaron toda la mañana. La tarde anterior la habían pintado con henna, con complicados dibujos de aves y flores que empezaban en manos y pies y subían por brazos y piernas como enredaderas. Por suerte no eran demasiado llamativos, y podría deshacerse de ellos con facilidad. Un vestido de dos piezas de color rojo la cubría. La parte de arriba la tapaba hasta el bajo del pecho, y ni siquiera tenía mangas ni tirantes. La falda le llegaba algo más arriba del ombligo, era ajustada, pero se soltaba a medida que bajaba por sus piernas. Iba descalza. Había decidido no llevar adornos en el pelo, simplemente dejarlo suelto con sus ondas naturales, aunque llevaría un velo del mismo tono que su vestido -con bordaduras hechas con hilo de oro- que se quitaría más tarde. Las únicas joyas que pensó le quedarían bien ese día eran un brazalete de oro con tres pequeñas gemas verdes engarzadas, y unos pendientes, también de oro, que Sinbad le había regalado cuando se cumplió un año de su llegada a Sindria. Según él, eran como los que su madre había llevado cuando era pequeño. El rey no se presentó en su recámara -que dejaría de ser suya a partir de ese día, pues se trasladaría a la de Masrur- hasta que llegó el momento. Ya que ella no tenía familia, él tendría que tomar el papel de su padre. Además, también oficiaría la ceremonia.

\- Hoy estás más bella que nunca, Nailea -Dijo Sinbad, admirándola con una sonrisa tranquila. Rió al ver cómo la chica respiraba hondo y se llevaba una mano al corazón-. ¿Nerviosa?

\- Sí -Respondió Nailea, con un nudo en la garganta mientras una de las doncellas le arreglaba el velo rojo para asegurarse de que no se le caería.

\- Eres una novia adorable. No hemos podido hablar demasiado estos días, así que no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntártelo. ¿Qué te ha parecido mi elección? ¿Estás contenta, o crees que debería haber sido otro?

La chica lo miró, algo sorprendida por la pregunta. A esas alturas no tenía mucho sentido cuestionar su decisión. Pero así era el joven rey. Le gustaba que la gente se preguntase lo que había tras sus acciones, y crear confusión allí donde iba. Pero ella no creía que hubiera razones ocultas para haber decidido casarla con Masrur. Confiaba en él. Sabía que quería lo mejor para ella. Y sin duda había pensado que el chico pelirrojo era lo mejor.

La tradición dictaba que la pareja no se podía ver antes de la boda. Sin embargo, se había encontrado con él una noche, unos días antes. Él estaba en uno de los jardines, y ella, al otro lado de la cortina blanca que lo separaba del interior del palacio. Hablaron en voz baja durante unos breves minutos, cada uno a un lado de la cortina. En algún momento, Nailea se apoyó en una de las columnas, y sintió que lo tocaba. Le dio vergüenza, pero al ver que él no se movía ni parecía molestarse, siguió apoyada unos instantes en su brazo. En realidad estuvieron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Poco después se despidieron, y hasta entonces no se habían vuelto a reunir.

Desde esa noche, había esperado con ansias a que llegara el día. No dejaba de pensar en Masrur. Estaba en su mente todo el día, a cada momento. Prácticamente se había pasado todo el tiempo contando las horas que faltaban para volver a verle. Y entonces sería su mujer. Qué sentimiento tan extraño.

Sinbad la observaba con atención, esperando su respuesta. La chica suspiró intentando calmarse, y lo miró a los ojos cuando decidió lo que iba a decir. Al menos con él no era tan tímida, nunca había sentido esa necesidad.

\- Yo... creo que has elegido bien.

\- Me alegra que pienses eso -Sonrió Sinbad, acercándose a ella para tenderle la mano-. ¿Vamos?

Nailea volvió a respirar hondo, y asintió mientras dejaba que la tomara de la mano. Las doncellas se hicieron a un lado, y entonces caminó junto al rey hasta salir de su habitación, y luego a través de los pasillos de palacio para salir al exterior, por la entrada principal. La ceremonia se celebraba a los pies del palacio, en el gran jardín con tramos de escaleras, con una vista increíble de toda Sindria.

El camino se le hizo eterno. Ella y Sinbad iban seguidos de las doncellas, que chismorreaban a cada momento. Se habían portado bien con ella durante esos días, así que no le importó demasiado. Al menos creía que no les caía mal, no dejaban de hablar de lo hermosa que estaba. Al comenzar a bajar las escaleras, siendo bañada por el sol, pudo ver a todas las personas que se habían reunido para presenciar su boda. Prácticamente todo el palacio estaba allí. Pero los generales eran los que estarían más cerca. A medida que iba avanzando, todos le sonreían e inclinaban la cabeza. Ella también les sonreía, pero bien pronto se forzó a mirar al frente.

Masrur llevaba el atuendo oficial de Sindria, la túnica en color crudo con bordes de color verde oscuro, camisa blanca y fajín negro. Estaba muy serio, como siempre, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda. Se acercó a él despacio, mirándolo a los ojos. Sin embargo, le pasó lo mismo de siempre. El rubor subió a sus mejillas, y tuvo que bajar la mirada, sonriendo débilmente con timidez. Sabía perfectamente que los estaban mirando, y pudo ver de reojo cómo Sharrkan le daba un codazo a Spartos con una sonrisita.

El chico de ojos rojos le tendió una mano, y ella la aceptó. Sus manos eran muy pequeñas comparadas con las de Masrur. Le gustaban. No soltó su mano en ningún momento, y él hizo lo mismo.

La ceremonia no fue muy larga. Sinbad dio un discurso, e incluso se puso a hacer alguna gracia sobre la noche de bodas, provocando que la chica de ojos violetas se ruborizase y varios de los generales rompieran a reír disimulando bastante mal. Pero finalmente los casó, y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y los bañaron en pétalos de flores. Mientras la gente se acercaba a ellos para felicitarlos, se permitió agarrarse al brazo de su marido -era extraño pensar en él de esa manera, necesitaba acostumbrarse- para que no la apartaran de su lado. Había demasiadas personas a su alrededor. Eso la agobiaba un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Masrur, cuando la gente se hubo alejado un poco para dejarles algo de privacidad y así dirigirse al banquete para celebrarlo.

\- Sí, muy bien -Sonrió ella, aun aferrada a él.

El chico de pelo rojo la miró con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Sin pensarlo demasiado, alzó la mano que le quedaba libre, y la llevó a la mejilla de su esposa. Tenía una piel muy suave. Cuando cerró los ojos por un momento le acarició el pulgar con las pestañas. Movió un poco la mano, y le echó el pelo hacia atrás.

\- Te han descolocado el velo.

\- Ah, sí... No pasa nada -Susurró, algo avergonzada al volver a ponerse bien el velo rojo. Se lo quitaría más tarde. Miró a todos los invitados, que comenzaban a desaparecer a medida que entraban en palacio para ir a uno de los jardines interiores-. ¿Vamos a la fiesta?

\- Podemos ir un poco más tarde, si quieres. Hay demasiada gente y eres el centro de atención, es normal que estés agobiada.

\- Bueno, sí, pero es nuestra boda -Respondió, intentando que no le temblara la voz al decirlo. Aunque quería ir a la celebración, en ese momento seguía nerviosa, y como había dicho él, al ser la novia era el centro de todas las miradas. Y aun no quería apartarse de él. Además, técnicamente ese era su tercer momento juntos. Antes de que todo el mundo los observara prefería relajarse un poco, y poder hablar un poco más con él a solas. Pero tal vez eso sentaría mal a sus invitados, y no quería ser maleducada-. No deberíamos hacerles esperar.

\- No nos hemos casado con ellos -Comentó Masrur sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso es verdad -Susurró la chica de ojos violetas, comenzando a reír suavemente.

Tras decir eso, comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad por los alrededores de la entrada principal del palacio, hablando en voz baja. Aparentemente no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por Sinbad y Jafar. El chico de pelo blanco pensó en decirles algo, pero el rey lo detuvo. En ese momento su relación aun no estaba muy clara, pero parecía haber una extraña armonía entre ambos.

Él era demasiado silencioso, y ella demasiado tímida -al menos con él-, así que sólo el tiempo podría decir lo que sería de ellos. Decidieron dejarlos para ir a la fiesta y procurar que nadie se diera cuenta de que los protagonistas del día no estaban. Una tarea difícil.

Nailea dejó que el chico pelirrojo la rodeara con el brazo, y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho mientras contemplaban con calma el hermoso paisaje de Sindria, bañada por el sol del atardecer. Esos contactos tan íntimos la ponían muy nerviosa, pero no porque no le gustaran. Todo lo contrario. Masrur era grande y cálido. Hasta ese momento no se habían tocado demasiadas veces, pero notaba que para él resultaba muy natural acercarse a ella. Esperaba poder hacer lo mismo pronto, sin tener que avergonzarse. Por el momento, lo que quería era hablar más con él. Aunque era un poco difícil responder a los comentarios que hacía a veces.

Sacaron un par de temas de conversación, y hablaron de la ceremonia. Vieron como algunos sirvientes pasaban empezando a limpiar las escaleras, y decidieron no hacer caso a las miradas que les dirigían. Nailea se liberó de su abrazo, y se agachó para recoger unos cuantos pétalos de los que les habían lanzado. Los sostuvo entre sus manos, pensando en guardarlos para prensarlos en algún libro, o guardarlos en alguna cajita en recuerdo de ese día. Alzó un poco las manos para poder disfrutar del aroma de esas flores, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Masrur.

\- Cuando haces cosas así pareces muy tranquila -Observó, haciendo que alzase la mirada. La chica sonrió débilmente, con timidez, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Su marido se adelantó un poco más, y colocó ambas manos bajo las suyas para alzarlas, y así oler también los pétalos. Eso hizo que enrojeciera nuevamente, y más aun cuando él volvió a mirarla a los ojos. No supo por qué, pero ese gesto le había parecido realmente atractivo.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a la fiesta -Dijo el chico, después de pedirle a uno de los sirvientes que guardaran los pétalos en una bolsita de tela para así conservarlos.

Nailea asintió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del palacio. Mientras andaban, decidió quitarse el velo, pues ya empezaba a estar incómoda con él. Las ondas de su pelo se movieron con la brisa cuando llegaron al jardín interior. Todos los recibieron con alegría, y empezaron a felicitarlos. Cuando se sentaron juntos fueron llegando invitados por separado para hablar con ellos. En ese punto ya estaba anocheciendo, y el jardín estaba iluminado por antorchas. La gente comía, reía y bebía, y muchos otros bailaban al ritmo de los tambores. Algunos jóvenes invitaron a la chica a bailar, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos. Como esposa, debía atender a sus invitados.

\- Felicidades, Nai -Le dijo Aisha, una buena amiga que había llegado de Sasan hacía un tiempo. Desde que se conocieron habían pasado bastante tiempo juntas, cuando la chica de pelo anaranjado no estaba ocupada con sus deberes. La habían enviado como embajadora para tratar algunos asuntos. Era muy amable, la apreciaba mucho. Después de saludar y felicitar a la pareja, les dejó su regalo -un precioso diván en color crudo con almohadones de un tono turquesa algo oscuro, traído directamente de Sasan-, y volvió a su asiento.

Todos hacían lo mismo. Iban a dejar sus regalos frente a ellos para que los vieran y se lo agradecieran. Algunos saludaban sin subir los tres escalones que los separaban de ellos, pero otros se acercaban a estrecharles las manos, e incluso para abrazarlos.

Jafar dejó un pequeño cofre de oro frente a ellos, y le guiñó un ojo a la chica en un pequeño gesto de cariño, al que ella respondió con una encantadora sonrisa tímida. Y pensar que él podría haber ocupado el lugar de Masrur a su lado aquel día... Bueno, desde luego era mejor así. El chico de pelo blanco abrió el cofre, que estaba lleno de perlas blancas enterrando unos cuantos frascos de oro y cristal, con varios tipos de perfume procedentes de todo el mundo. Masrur y Nailea dieron gracias por el regalo entrelazando las manos sobre el pecho -un gesto típico de Sindria-, e inclinando la cabeza.

La verdad, la mayoría de los regalos eran cosas que sólo Nailea podría utilizar. Vestidos, joyas, perfumes... En todas las bodas se prestaba más atención a las novias. También les regalaron libros, piezas de tela en una increíble variedad multicolor, armas -supuso que eran más para decorar que para otra cosa, a ella no le servirían de nada y por lo que sabía Masrur tampoco las usaría-, e incluso animales. Por suerte, no fueron muchos. Algunos eran peces de vivos colores, pero lo que prevalecía eran las aves. Nailea pensó en pedirle a Sinbad que le permitiera llevarlas a la pajarería que tenía en uno de los jardines de palacio. Al menos allí no tendrían que estar enjauladas.

El rey fue el que más se excedió con sus regalos. Además de unas cuantas cosas para los dos, su regalo personal para su protegida fueron tres elefantes. Aparecieron tras sus domadores, con paso firme y asombrando a todo el mundo. Tenían mantos de colores sobre sus lomos, y joyas de oro en los colmillos. Masrur se sorprendió, y la chica de pelo castaño se llevó las manos a los labios, intentando contener su emoción. El elefante era el animal que más le gustaba, y Sinbad lo sabía de sobra.

\- No me lo puedo creer... -Susurró, al levantarse y acercarse al rey-. Cuando me lo dijiste creí que estabas bromeando.

\- Yo nunca bromeo, mi preciosa Nailea. Ya deberías saberlo -Comentó Sinbad riendo, posando una mano en la espalda de la chica para hacerla caminar-. ¿Por qué no vas a verlos más de cerca?

Nailea sonrió encantada, y se acercó a los animales sin ningún miedo. Comenzó a acariciar a uno de ellos, y a hablarle en voz baja mientras todos la miraban.

\- ¿No es adorable? -Dijo Hinahoho, sentado junto a sus compañeros. Drakon asintió.

\- Me apuesto lo que sea a que querrá más a esos bichos que a Masrur -Comentó Sharrkan, sirviéndose más vino. Eso lo llevó a recibir un golpe por parte de Yamuraiha.

La chica de ojos violeta no atendía a nada de eso. Se detuvo frente a uno de los elefantes, justo entre sus colmillos, y apoyó la mejilla y las manos contra él, cerrando los ojos. Siempre le había encantado el tacto de la piel de esos animales. El elefante le rodeó el cuerpo con su trompa, y se rió mientras el domador la ayudaba a soltarse. No vio que Masrur también se acercaba.

\- ¿Puedo subirme? -Preguntó, aun emocionada.

El domador asintió, e hizo que el elefante se inclinase hacia adelante. Aun así, seguía siendo demasiado alto para ella. Justo cuando pensaba en cómo montar sin hacer demasiado el ridículo, alguien la levantó en brazos. Se sorprendió, y más aun cuando ladeó la cabeza y vio a Masrur, que la alzaba en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo. La subió a lomos del elefante, haciendo que se sentara de lado, y luego, él mismo también subió para sentarse tras ella. En ese momento ya los estaba mirando todo el mundo. Los generales no les quitaban el ojo de encima. Nailea rió un poco avergonzada, saludando con la mano a Pisti, que estaba de lo más animada -en parte por el vino, pero también porque ella era así-. Vio también a Sharrkan y Jafar, que había sido arrastrado por el primero a abrir una botella de licor, y a Yamuraiha guerreando con ellos. Pobre Jafar, no le gustaba demasiado el alcohol porque no era un buen bebedor. Esperaba que no hiciera ninguna locura por culpa del chico de piel morena, cuando bebía no era buena idea seguirle el juego.

El elefante se alzó de repente, sorprendiéndola, y haciendo que se echara un poco hacia adelante. No pasó nada porque Masrur la sujetó a tiempo, rodeándola con el brazo y posando una mano en su abdomen. Por el Dios del Mar del Sur. Desfallecía cada vez que la tocaba. Ojalá dejara de sentir vergúenza pronto, era horrible. Al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que él no tenía problemas en tomar la iniciativa.

De lo más ruborizada, colocó sus manos encima de la del chico cuando el elefante comenzó a moverse, guiado por el domador. A cambio, Masrur la rodeó también con el otro brazo, apretándola contra su pecho. Hizo que se sintiera realmente segura entre sus brazos. Le gustaba esa sensación, aunque no se atreviera a alzar la mirada ni a hablar.

Hacía ya un buen rato que era de noche. Era bastante tarde, pero la fiesta aun continuaba. Tenía claro que aunque la gente siguiera festejando, ellos no se quedarían hasta el final. Tendrían que irse pronto a los que a partir de ese día serían los nuevos aposentos de Nailea, aquellos que en adelante compartiría con su esposo, para celebrar su noche de bodas. Reconocía que estaba nerviosa. Más que eso, estaba aterrada. Pero intentó por todos los medios no pensar demasiado en ese momento, y disfrutar de su pequeño paseo encima del elefante, que por desgracia no duró mucho. Sinbad estaba ebrio -aunque a primera vista no se notaba demasiado, pero la chica lo había visto llenar su copa unas cuantas veces- y quiso hacer un brindis, así que bajó del elefante, otra vez en brazos de Masrur. Reconocía para sus adentros que le encantaba que hiciera eso.

El rey comenzó a hablar con una gran sonrisa, contando que cuando Nailea era una niña recién llegada a Sindria siempre solía irse a su cama por culpa de algún mal sueño para que le contase alguna de sus aventuras, y que decía que cuando fuera mayor se casaría con él. Por supuesto, con esto conseguía que la chica tuviera que taparse la cara con las manos con ganas de que la tragara la tierra. Además, aunque estaba borracho contaba lo que le convenía. Sinbad siempre se quitaba la ropa dormido. Obviamente, Nailea no lo sabía cuando llegó a Sindria, y por eso dormía con él. Tardó algún tiempo en enterarse -más de lo que le gustaba reconocer-. El rey siempre se levantaba antes que ella, así que nunca lo había visto. Sin embargo, un día ella se despertó de madrugada y se sorprendió al verlo a su lado sin nada encima. Ahí fue cuando volvió a dormir en su propia habitación.

También decía que para él no era su protegida, era su hija, aunque él fuera sólo doce años mayor. Sinbad estaba muy acomplejado y temía a la vejez, pero cuando bebía decía todo tipo de cosas extrañas. Los generales y todos los invitados se rieron del discurso, y más aun cuando el monarca se quedó dormido de repente, copa en mano. Al final, hasta Nailea terminó por dejar escapar una pequeña risa, mientras Masrur suspiraba negando con la cabeza. Estaba siendo una fiesta muy divertida, aunque Sharrkan estaba haciendo de las suyas, y por desgracia también estaba arrastrando a Jafar y a Spartos, y además eran animados por Pisti. Claro que, más temprano que tarde, la pareja tuvo que irse.

Un pequeño séquito los escoltó hasta la torre _Leo Púrpura_. Allí era donde estaban las estancias del rey Sinbad y sus oficiales más cercanos. Hasta ese día, Nailea había vivido en la torre _Sagitario Verde_. Como bien había dicho Sinbad, años atrás iba muchas noches hasta la torre Leo para dormir con él después de tener una pesadilla. Hubo una época en la que ni siquiera se molestaba en ir a dormir a su habitación, y se quedaba directamente con el rey, e incluso algunas veces con Jafar, que disfrutaba mucho leyendo todo tipo de libros con ella hasta que se dormía. Pero hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había ido allí. Sólo unas pocas personas podían entrar. Ahora conocería una recámara que no había visto antes, donde viviría a partir de esa noche.

Masrur cerró la puerta en cuanto entraron, y ella se estremeció, aunque estaba de espaldas. Observó la recámara para apaciguar un poco sus nervios. Le gustó, era muy confortable. Cortinas blancas, abiertas dejando una preciosa vista nocturna de Sindria. Unos cuantos muebles sencillos, entre los que pudo reconocer los baules donde había metido las cosas que tenía en sus antiguos aposentos, colocados sin estar pegados a ninguna pared. La cama... tenía sábanas blancas, y una manta de múltiples colores estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre un banco al pie del gran mueble. Seguro que al día siguiente llevarían todos los regalos de boda a la habitación. Tendría que pensar cómo organizar todo ese espacio.

Algo la sobresaltó, y no fue otra cosa que los pasos del chico pelirrojo acercándose despacio. Tragó saliva, y no pudo evitar caminar hacia delante para acercarse al balcón, y así alejarse un poco de él. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

A lo lejos aun se escuchaba el ruido que procedía de la fiesta. La música, las risas, los chillidos de las chicas, seguramente por Sinbad o Sharrkan... Le alegraba saber que la gente se lo estaba pasando bien mientras ella estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis de ansiedad. En fin, una cosa era imaginar su noche de bodas, y otra muy distinta era vivirla. Pero sólo tenía que calmarse.

Justo cuando comenzaba a hacerlo, aunque poco a poco, sintió el brazo del chico junto al suyo, cuando este se acercó para apoyarse en el balcón junto a ella. Fue entonces cuando lo miró de reojo y recordó lo enorme que era. Ella tenía un cuerpo muy pequeño comparado con él. ¡Por el Dios de los Mares del Sur, ¿y si la aplastaba?!

Era absurdo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar pensarlo. Y además, sólo con imaginarse lo que iban a hacer... Eso bastó para que se sonrojara hasta un punto en el que casi podría echar humo.

\- Es bonito -Susurró refiriéndose a todo lo que se veía desde su habitación, rezando para que no le temblara la voz. Por supuesto, no tuvo éxito.

Masrur la observó con calma. Era demasiado fácil para él saber lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que tendría que ir despacio con ella, pero eso no tenía nada de malo. Acercó la mano lentamente a su mejilla, y le colocó el pelo tras la oreja. Nailea se sorprendió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque no a propósito.

\- Estás asustada -No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Nailea sólo pudo bajar la mirada, completamente avergonzada. Claro que estaba asustada, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Ya se sentía bastante mal consigo misma por eso, y ahora tenía que añadir que su marido lo sabía. Debía de estar muy molesto.

Mientras pensaba eso, en un principio no fue consciente de que Masrur se acercó más a ella mientras hacía que se girase, pero sí que lo fue cuando la abrazó. Enrojeció, aunque ese rubor no fue nada comparado con el que vino cuando el chico se inclinó para estar a su altura y así hablarle al oido.

\- Nai. No haré nada que no quieras. Pero eres tú quien debe guiarme esta noche -Le dijo con voz tranquila, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, casi levantándola del suelo. La miraba a los ojos, a pesar de que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Nailea.

La chica asintió con timidez, comenzando a sentir cómo algo ardía en su cuerpo. En ese momento, también se dio cuenta de que la había llamado Nai. Hasta entonces apenas lo había escuchado llamarla por su nombre, pero realmente no había muchas personas que la llamaran Nai. Y no esperaba que él lo hiciera. Ese pequeño detalle la hizo sentir muy bien. Aun tenía miedo, pero él le había dicho que tenía que guiarle. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso, pero supo que Masrur no debía ser el único en dar el paso. También ella tenía que apartar la timidez.

\- Me gustaría un... beso -Susurró, por primera vez consiguiendo no apartar la mirada de la suya.

Masrur siguió mirándola fijamente por un instante, y poco después se acercó despacio para darle un suave beso en los labios. Ella no sabía muy bien cómo responder, pero le gustó muchísimo. A pesar de que no podía hacer comparaciones con nadie, sintió que sus labios eran perfectos. Su aliento, el pendiente que tenía bajo el labio inferior, sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos rodeándola intentando contener la increíble fuerza que poseía. El beso perfecto. Y cuando él se apartó un poco, tal vez para asegurarse de que estaba bien, esperó a que la besara de nuevo. Entonces se dejó llevar un poco más, aunque los nervios la hacían torpe. Pero era una sensación increíble. En un pequeño impulso, subió las manos por su pecho y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándolo un poco más. Ahí el beso se hizo más intenso.

Masrur acarició su cuerpo por encima del vestido, hasta que terminó la tela que cubría su espalda. En ese momento se detuvo por un instante al tocar su piel desnuda, aunque no tanto como para que Nailea se diera cuenta de que había notado algo. Ella no podía pensar en nada más. Sólo quería sentirlo aun más cerca. Claro que, poco después, se le ocurrió que tal vez él podría estar un poco incómodo tener que inclinarse tanto para besarla. Era tan alto comparado con ella. No sabía cómo, pero siempre acababa pensando en ese detalle. Se preguntaba qué pensaría él de estar casado con una chica tan pequeña. Ya tenía cuerpo de mujer, pero a su lado no se sentía así para nada. Le parecía un gigante.

En respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, el chico de pelo rojo se separó un poco y la sorprendió levantándola, sosteniéndola de una forma en la que era como si estuviera sentada en su brazo. Ahora era Nailea la que estaba más alta. Ya no agarraba su cuello, tenía una mano sobre su hombro, y otra en su pecho. Tenía el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado desde hacía unas horas. Después de fijarse en ese pequeño detalle, volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Tal vez era por el momento, pero cada vez le costaba menos hacerlo.

\- Me gusta que hagas eso -Dijo él, refiriéndose a que por fin lo estuviera mirando-. Con unos ojos así no deberías mirar al suelo.

\- Sólo miro al suelo cuando tú estás cerca -Reconoció Nailea, algo avegonzada.

\- Eso debe cambiar -Respondió el chico de ojos rojos, moviéndose para entrar en la habitación. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, decidió volver a dejarla en el suelo, justo frente a él.

Se quitó la túnica, y luego también la camisa, todo el tiempo mirándola a los ojos. En ese momento sí que no se atrevió a bajar la mirada, pero porque no podía soportar la vergüenza que le daba saber que iba a verlo desnudo. Y eso que aun no se había quitado toda la ropa. Ella también tendría que hacerlo. Y ese era el momento.

_Está bien_, pensó. _Estoy casada con él, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme._

Decició bajar la mirada para ver su propia ropa, y alzó las manos con nerviosismo. Deshizo el pliegue que sujetaba la parte de arriba de su vestido, y mientras esta caía al suelo, ya estaba soltando el de la falda. En pocos segundos ya se encontraba completamente expuesta ante él, aunque su pelo ondulado la cubría un poco. Intentó ocultar que estaba temblando, aunque eso era más que obvio. Bajó la mirada, ruborizada al sentir los ojos rojos de Masrur clavados en ella.

\- Eres muy hermosa -Dijo el chico en voz baja.

\- Tú también -Susurró ella en respuesta, sin enrojecer por reconocerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era verdad.

Masrur volvió a acercarse, esta vez colocando una mano en su cintura, y con la otra llevándole el pelo tras el hombro antes de inclinarse. La besó en el cuello, haciendo que la chica dejara escapar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al sentir un escalofrío que le erizó la piel. Era la primera vez que experimentaba esas sensaciones, y era de lo más extraño. Pero también increíblemente placentero.

Se abrazó a él, llevando las manos a su ancha espalda a medida que sus cuerpos se acercaban. Piel con piel. Apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, y escuchó su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. No estaba tan agitado como el suyo, pero aun así era muy fuerte.

Tras unos momentos de caricias en medio de ese abrazo, el chico de pelo rojo volvió a separarse, para poder besarla justo cuando la cogía en brazos como a una princesa. Ella volvió a rodearle el cuello.

\- Sigamos en la cama -Susurró, apenas se hubo separado de sus labios.

Nailea abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los suyos. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

Cuando se despertó, unas cuantas horas después, el sol iluminaba la estancia débilmente. Debía de haber amanecido hacía poco. Intentó despejarse un poco, y se apartó el pelo de la cara, procurando no moverse mucho en cuanto recordó que estaba entre los brazos de Masrur. El chico pelirrojo dormía profundamente, y no parecía que fuera a romper su abrazo fácilmente. Pero tampoco pensaba alejarse de él.

Al moverse para volver a acomodarse sobre su pecho, sintió una leve punzada de dolor bajo el vientre, y también en los muslos. No era nada, sólo un pequeño recuerdo de la noche anterior que desaparecería pronto. En realidad, aun con ese rastro de dolor, se sentía mejor que nunca. Su noche de bodas no había sido para nada cómo la había imaginado. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Ese tipo de cosas siempre la habían asustado. Muchas chicas pintaban esa noche como algo terrible, y le habían metido el miedo en el cuerpo. Cuando supo que iba a casarse empezó a temerlo aun más. Y además, Masrur era tan grande, tan serio, y parecía tan poco delicado... Durante la ceremonia y la fiesta había sentido un miedo atroz a que se acabara, porque eso significaría que había llegado el momento. Pero no había sido para tanto. Había sido increíblemente bueno con ella, y tan tierno, tan... dulce.

Se sonrojó al recordarlo, y por muy poco no se hizo daño al morderse el labio. Miró a Masrur de reojo, y se sintió aliviada de que siguiera dormido. En ese momento, sin que él la estuviera atravesando con esos increíbles ojos rojos, aprovechó para mirarlo bien. Su rostro era tan pacífico cuando dormía. Parecía un niño. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y escuchaba su respiración acompasada. Su pelo rojo estaba un poco revuelto, y brillaba por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Le separó cuidadosamente un mechón de la frente con un dedo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aun le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero decidió bajar la vista para mirarlo detenidamente. Su marido tenía un cuerpo increíble. Era enorme, y eso no lo hacía menos perfecto. Mientras lo observaba, deslizó suavemente su mano por su piel. Cuello. Clavícula. Hombro. Brazo. Pecho. Abdomen. Se detuvo en su cintura, y volvió a mirar su rostro al sentir que su respiración se cortaba por un momento mientras se despertaba. Abrió sus ojos rojos, y lo primero que hizo fue mirarla, moviendo un poco la cabeza sobre la almohada para bajar hasta estar más cerca de ella.

\- Buenos días -Dijo Masrur con tranquilidad, pero tan serio como siempre.

Lo miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que su mano aun estaba en su cintura. A él no parecía importarle, así que no se movió.

\- Buenos días -Respondió, sonriendo suavemente.

Uno de los brazos del chico, que estaba bajo el cuerpo de la chica, subió por su espalda hasta descansar en el hombro de Nailea. El otro estaba por encima de la sábana blanca, y lo alzó para llegar a su rostro y acariciar levemente su mejilla. Parecía que estaba convirtiendo ese pequeño gesto en una costumbre.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Desde luego, ya sabía que preguntaba cómo estaba por lo que había pasado en su primera noche juntos. De nuevo volvió a enrojecer, y más aun mientras sentía sus ojos clavados en ella.

\- Un poco cansada -Reconoció, apoyándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos, agarrando la sábana que la cubría-. Pero estoy bien. Mejor que bien.

Masrur apoyó la mejilla en su frente, y jugó con su pelo, desenredándoselo con los dedos. Dejó que descansara un poco más, aunque no estaba dormida a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. La miró con calma, y comenzó a rozar débilmente su piel con los dedos. Se había dado cuenta, horas atrás, de que en la espalda de la chica había unas cuantas cicatrices. A simple vista no se notaban, eran casi imperceptibles. Sólo cuando las tocaba débilmente sentía la textura suave de las finas marcas que una vez habían sido heridas.

\- He querido preguntártelo desde anoche. ¿De qué son las cicatrices?

Nailea se sorprendió, y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de por qué era la pregunta. Apretó los labios, y bajó la mirada sintiéndose mal.

\- Latigazos -Susurró, sin muchas ganas de hablar del tema. Pero era su marido, tenía derecho a preguntar por qué su cuerpo estaba marcado.

Masrur no sabía demasiado de su pasado, sólo que había escapado cuando su padre había intentado casarla aun siendo una niña. Sinbad era el único que sabía que después de negarse a lo que en realidad era una orden había sido brutalmente torturada -aunque siempre había sospechado que Jafar también lo sabía-. Al menos no se notaban y podía disimularlas con la ropa y el pelo.

\- ¿Quién te hizo eso? -Preguntó él-. ¿Fue ese hombre?

La chica de ojos violetas asintió. Eso hizo que Masrur endureciera su mirada por un momento, sin que ella lo viera. Menos mal que ese bastardo ya estaba muerto. De no ser así, él mismo habría ido a Reim para acabar con él. Era asqueroso que un padre pudiera hacerle eso a su propia hija.

\- Cuando escapé estaba llena de heridas. También me rompí una pierna. Sinbad hizo todo lo que pudo para curarme, pero no pudo evitar que me quedaran algunas marcas.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Te molesta...? -Preguntó, con miedo en su voz. Siempre había temido lo que pudiera pensar la gente, pero ahora le preocupaba aun más lo que pensaba él.

\- No, claro que no.

Era totalmente cierto que no le importaba. Con o sin cicatrices de latigazos, no dejaba de ser Nailea. No cambiaba en nada. Unas cuantas marcas no eran importantes, y no debía sentirse mal consigo misma por algo así. Vio que su respuesta la había hecho sonreír con suavidad, aliviada. Se inclinó un poco, y la besó en la frente. La chica suspiró, y se acomodó un poco más sobre su pecho desnudo, llevando también la mano de su cintura a su espalda. El corazón le latía muy rápido, a pesar de que en ese momento no se sentía agitada.

Era pronto para llamarlo amor. Pero estaba comenzando a aceptar que sentía algo muy fuerte por él. Tal vez siempre lo había sentido, y por eso nunca había sido capaz de mirarlo. Tal vez por eso siempre había sentido ese intenso dolor dentro de su pecho cada vez que él estaba cerca. ¿Podría ser eso amor?

\- ¿Nos levantamos? -Preguntó Masrur al cabo de un rato, acariciando sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Llevaban más de una hora despiertos, hablando en voz baja. La chica sonrió.

\- No -Susurró. Lo miró a los ojos con calma, mientras se movía para tumbarse boca abajo, y así levantar las piernas cruzadas fuera de la sábana-. Quedémonos aquí.

\- En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo.

\- No tiene por qué ser ahora. No creo que nadie espere vernos por el momento -Dijo, con algo de timidez. No quería apartarse de él tan pronto. Subió una mano hasta su rostro, e hizo lo mismo que había estado haciendo él, acariciar sus labios. Pero ella también se detuvo en la esfera de metal que tenía bajo el labio inferior. Le gustaba mucho.

\- Tienes toda la razón -Respondió el chico, dejando sus labios para bajar la mano hasta su cuello. Había descubierto que tenía la piel muy sensible en esa parte del cuerpo. Bastaba un pequeño roce para conseguir que se estremeciera-. Tal vez no nos esperen en todo el día.

\- ¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí, sin levantarnos de la cama?

\- No me importaría. Pero creía que querrías recibir los regalos, e ir a ver a tus elefantes.

\- Cierto, mis elefantes... -Susurró, recordando a los tres animales que el rey le había regalado con una suave sonrisa-. Realmente me sorprendió que Sinbad hiciera algo así. Sabe que adoro a los elefantes.

\- Sí, siempre lo ha dicho -Dijo él, en respuesta a su comentario-. Me temo que mi regalo no es tan impresionante como el suyo.

\- ¿Tu regalo?

Eso la sorprendió, e hizo que se quedara pensando un momento, intentando recordar. No, la noche anterior no le había dado ningún regalo.

Masrur se separó de ella, y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a uno de los muebles de madera y abrir un pequeño cofre. La chica se incorporó un poco, tapándose con la sábana hasta el pecho mientras lo observaba al volver a sentarse junto a ella, abriendo la mano para que pudiera ver lo que tenía.

Era una pulsera de oro, con colgantes con forma de elefantes y algún que otro adorno del mismo material. Era un poco larga, así que debía ser para el tobillo. La observó en la mano del chico, y no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad al tocarla con las yemas de los dedos.

\- Es preciosa -Susurró con timidez. En esos años Sinbad le había hecho muchos regalos, joyas increíbles, pero que rara vez se ponía porque le parecían un poco excesivas para llevar a diario. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido algo así. Era sencilla, pero tenía mucho más significado que cualquier otra joya que pudiera tener.

\- ¿Puedo ponértela? -Preguntó él, abriendo el cierre de la pulsera.

\- Claro -Respondió, algo ruborizada al apartar la sábana para mover la pierna izquierda junto a las de Masrur.

Nailea observó cómo le ponía la pulsera alrededor del tobillo, sonriendo con suavidad y emoción. Era realmente preciosa, y relucía sólo con moverla un poco. Supo de inmediato que nunca se la quitaría. El chico pelirrojo acarició su pierna, y ella le sonrió bajando un poco la mirada.

\- No sé qué decir...

\- No tienes que decir nada.

La mano de Masrur había subido poco a poco hasta su muslo, y ella llevó la suya hasta posarla encima y así entrelazar sus dedos. Se adelantó para acercarse más a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Por supuesto, el chico respondió al momento en cuanto ella le besó en los labios, y poco después la rodeó con el otro brazo para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Nailea se estremeció mientras lo abrazaba. Era increíble que se atreviera a hacer algo así. Y sin embargo, de repente le resultaba muy natural acercarse. La proximidad, su piel, el calor de su cuerpo... Había sentido todo eso y más apenas unas horas atrás, y era fascinante. Quería más. Se separó de sus labios, y siguió el impulso de besar su cuello y su pecho, despacio y con suavidad. Él suspiró, y le apartó el pelo mientras la acariciaba. La dejó hacer unos instantes, pero más tarde le alzó el rostro para besarla con intensidad. La echó hacia atrás, y se tumbó sobre ella sin dejar de besar sus labios con increíble lentitud. La sábana aun los separaba, pero era cuestión de tiempo que se libraran de ella.

Justo cuando el chico estaba a punto de apartar la tela blanca, escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

\- Esto... siento despertaros, interrumpiros o lo que sea, pero Sinbad ha dicho que le gustaría almorzar con vosotros -Dijo Spartos con nerviosismo, al otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos se miraron un momento. Nailea enrojeció, y ladeó la cabeza algo avergonzada. Masrur se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras se incorporaba, y se revolvió el pelo dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Iremos enseguida -Dijo finalmente, alzando la voz para que su compañero lo escuchara. Al oír sus pasos alejarse, volvió a centrarse en la chica, que también había decidido sentarse. Le acarició su largo pelo ondulado, y se lo echó hacia atrás para tocar su mejilla-. Tendremos que seguir en otro momento.

\- Sí -Susurró ella en respuesta, ruborizádose.

Tras asearse y vestirse, se reunieron con Sinbad en la misma sala donde habían hablado de su compromiso, hacía ya trece días. El rey los recibió con su alegría habitual, abrazando a la chica y alzándola en el aire. Al dejarla en el suelo los felicitó nuevamente, y los invitó a sentarse para empezar. Fue una comida tranquila, y por supuesto no respondieron a ninguna de las preguntas que hacía Sinbad por la noche de bodas, aunque sabían que sólo quería bromear. Dejando eso aparte, hablaron mucho sobre la ceremonia y la fiesta. También les dijo que en ese momento ya les estaban llevando todos los regalos que habían recibido a su recámara. Al terminar de comer, pidió disculpas a Nailea por robarle a Masrur el resto del día, pero tenía cosas que tratar con sus generales.

La chica dedicó la tarde a pasear por el palacio, recibiendo la enhorabuena de todo el mundo y sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras hablaba. Visitó la pajarería, y luego también a sus tres elefantes, y pasó un buen rato acariciándolos y ayudando a darles de comer. Los dos jóvenes que se ocupaban de todo eso le pidieron que no lo hiciera, pero ella les dijo que estaba bien. Más tarde volvió a la habitación, donde se tomó su tiempo organizando y colocando todas las cosas que había. Masrur le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera con esa habitación, ya que en realidad no pasaba demasiado tiempo allí. Bueno, antes de casarse seguro que no. Pero en adelante sí que estaría ahí más a menudo, porque tenía a alguien que lo esperaba.

Los siguientes días fueron muy tranquilos, y la sumieron en una agradable y cálida rutina. Masrur se levantaba muy temprano para las reuniones diarias de los ocho Generales, y comenzó a acostumbrarse a levantarse para despertarlo, y así ayudarlo a ajustar su armadura dorada mientras se vestía medio dormido. Lo acompañaba hasta la _Torre Aries Blanco_, donde también saludaba a los generales durante un momento. Se pasaba el día viéndolos de vez en cuando, pero siempre tenían alguna cosa que hacer.

En sus días libres, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, se quedaban en la cama hablando casi hasta el mediodía. Por las tardes daban largos paseos por los alrededores de palacio, la ciudad, y también el bosque donde vivían los pájaros Papagora, unas aves muy fuertes -de las que terminó por deducir que su marido era el líder, al ver cómo se comportaban-. Masrur disfrutaba mucho yendo a dormir allí mientras los pájaros los observaban, y Nailea los alimentaba con cariño y jugaba con ellos. Le encantaban esos momentos, ya que la mayoría de los días no podía estar demasiado tiempo con él porque estaba ocupado. Las semanas pasaban muy rápido, y era realmente feliz. Tal vez por el día no podía tenerlo sólo para ella, pero sus noches le pertenecían.

\- Ha amanecido -Susurró, mirando a Masrur a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la mandíbula. Tal vez no debería haberle mantenido despierto toda la noche, estaría durmiéndose todo el día.

\- Hoy no tengo que levantarme temprano -Respondió él con el mismo tono al notar su preocupación, apretándola un poco más entre sus brazos-. Sinbad quiere que pase más tiempo contigo antes de irnos.

\- Ya... -Dijo Nailea, frunciendo un poco los labios, y suspirando al apoyarse en su pecho.

En pocos días el chico pelirrojo tendría que irse con Sinbad, y también con Jafar. Se iban a Balbadd, un país que había interrumpido el comercio con Sindria, para hablar con su rey. Ella no estaba precisamente feliz por eso, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era su deber como general y consejero. Al menos sabía que sólo estarían fuera unas cuantas semanas. Podría ser peor, pero aun así, era mucho tiempo.

\- No estés triste. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo -Susurró la chica, intentando por todos los medios que la pequeña lágrima que comenzaba a asomarse no saliera. Por suerte lo consiguió, y al menos Masrur no lo había visto-. No quiero que te vayas.

\- Yo también te voy a echar de menos -Respondió él, juntando la palma de su mano con la de su esposa, y entrelazando sus dedos unos instantes después-. Pero sobreviviremos. Es menos tiempo del que parece.

\- Eso espero.

Nailea comenzó a sonreír débilmente cuando el chico se movió para tumbarse sobre ella. Se besaron con suavidad unos instantes, y poco después Masrur bajó la cabeza para acomodarse sobre su pecho, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello y lo abrazaba. Besó y acarició su pelo rojo, acunándolo entre sus brazos y viendo cómo se iba quedando dormido. Le encantaba verlo dormir. Siempre estaba muy serio, pero cuando dormía era como si se relajase por completo. También hablaba en sueños, y a menudo la llamaba. A veces, incluso sonreía. Eso era lo que más le gustaba. Nunca le preguntaba qué clase de cosas soñaba, no quería que supiera que le gustaba escucharle. Era algo así como su pequeño secreto.

Ojalá no se fuera.

Se movió un poco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, y volvió a abrazarlo para intentar dormir también. Al menos aun podría estar con él unos días, antes de marcharse. Unos días que fueron increíblemente dulces, en los que lo tuvo sólo para ella, pero que por desgracia terminaron muy rápido.

Se forzó a sonreír, mientras Sinbad la abrazaba al despedirse. El rey le sonrió con cariño, prácticamente con adoración. Tal vez se sentía culpable por llevarse a su marido durante tanto tiempo, pero no dijo nada. Se despidió de la chica, que luego fue también a hablar con Jafar.

\- No dejes que se meta en líos -Le dijo a su amigo, intentando sonar alegre e incluso con ganas de bromear.

\- Haré lo que pueda -Sonrió el chico de pelo blanco, antes de abrazarla durante un breve momento-. Te voy a añorar. Pero te prometo que te escribiré para que sepas que todo va bien.

Ella le dio las gracias, y le deseó un buen viaje. Jafar vio que Masrur se acercaba, y decidió dejarla sola con él, e ir a despedirse de sus compañeros antes de subir al barco. El chico de pelo rojo se acercó, y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad. Nailea no lo resistió, y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. No quería llorar, pero de pronto sentía que no podría controlarse. No se le hizo más fácil cuando él la rodeó con los brazos para poder refugiarla en su pecho.

\- Ten cuidado -Susurró, con la voz entrecortada.

\- Lo haré. Volveré pronto, ya lo verás.

La chica asintió al separarse un poco de él, aunque aun no se sentía del todo bien. Pero quiso creer en sus palabras. Volvería pronto, y tardaría mucho en marcharse de nuevo a alguna misión con Sinbad, y podría estar con él todo el tiempo que quisiera. Intentó sonreír cuando Masrur entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. Lo vio inclinarse, y cerró los ojos para aceptar su beso. Ni siquiera le importó que los demás los estuvieran mirando. Disfrutó del que sería su último beso en semanas, y sintió que le costaría muchísimo dejarlo ir. Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Tras separarse, el chico le dio un suave beso en la frente, y la abrazó de nuevo antes de alejarse.

Nailea sonrió a Aisha, cuando esta se acercó para rodearle la cintura a modo de abrazo. Al menos la tenía a ella, y a Pisti, Yamuraiha y los demás. Aunque obviamente no era lo mismo.

Vio como los tres subían al barco, y alzó la mano para despedirlos.

¿Cómo era posible que un barco fuera tan rápido? Se alejaban a una velocidad increíble. Bueno... tal vez así volverían pronto.

\- ¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó su amiga, dispuesta a distraerla y así llevarse sus preocupaciones. La adoraba.

\- Sí -Asintió la chica de ojos violetas, sonriendo con calma y comenzando a caminar. Los generales hicieron lo mismo. Sharrkan hizo una pequeña gracia para hacerla reír, y Hinahoho posó su enorme mano en su cabeza. Todos era muy buenos con ella. No quería que se sintieran mal por su culpa, ni que tuvieran que esforzarse para que estuviera bien.

Como había dicho Masrur, sobrevivirían aunque estuvieran separados. Unos meses no eran nada comparados con el tiempo que les quedaba por vivir juntos. Eso era lo más importante.

**Parte I - Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II**

Nailea se despertó lentamente. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, en el lado derecho de la cama, y medio tapada con la sábana blanca. Tenía el brazo extendido sobre el lado izquierdo, y sonrió débilmente al mover un poco la mano en una especie de caricia. Lo echaba tanto de menos que inconscientemente intentaba encontrarlo mientras dormía.

Hacía ya unas cuantas semanas que Masrur se había ido con Sinbad y Jafar a Balbadd. Recibía cartas de Jafar a menudo, y parecía que todo les iba bien. Pero hacía ya unos días que no recibía ninguna. Esperaba que los tres estuvieran bien, y que no les hubiera pasado nada malo. Pero seguro que no era eso. Eran muy fuertes.

Se desperezó, y pensó que ya iba siendo hora de levantarse. Se aseó y vistió tomándose su tiempo. Hizo la cama y ordenó la habitación, y poco después decidió ir a buscar a Aisha. Tal vez aun no había desayunado, podrían ir a comer algo juntas. Supuso que la chica de pelo anaranjado había tenido la misma idea, porque en cuanto abrió la puerta de su recámara, se la encontró.

\- Buenos días, Nai -La saludó con tono formal, aun con la amistad que las unía. Era una dama de Sasan, qué se le iba a hacer-. ¿Te apetece desayunar conmigo?

\- Claro -Sonrió la chica, acercándose para poder caminar a su lado. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que su amiga la miraba más de lo normal, con una encantadora sonrisa-. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí, todo va perfectamente. Sólo estaba pensando en que hoy estás muy guapa.

Nailea se extrañó un poco por sus palabras, pero pensó que seguramente no era nada importante. Sonrió a su amiga con cariño, y le devolvió el cumplido. Aisha también estaba realmente hermosa esa mañana. Le encantaba el contraste que creaba su pelo anaranjado con su piel bronceada, y ya ni hablar de esos ojos dorados tan increíbles que tenía. Además, parecía estar muy contenta, aunque aparentemente no había ningún motivo en especial para estarlo.

La chica propuso salir a desayunar fuera del palacio, y Nailea aceptó con ganas. Le apetecía salir un poco y despejarse. También pensaron en invitar a Pisti y Yamuraiha, si no estaban ocupadas. Algo poco probable, en realidad. Últimamente siempre tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? -Preguntó Aisha, sonriendo con calma mientras caminaban y hablaban.

\- No lo sé -Respondió Nailea, frunciendo los labios pensativa-. Supongo que iré a ver a los Papagora.

Pasaba mucho tiempo en el bosque, y las aves se acercaban a ella sin ningún miedo. La chica creía que la aceptaban allí porque comprendían que estaba con Masrur. Eran muy inteligentes. Pasaba largas tardes tumbada en el campo, rodeada de frondosos árboles mientras los pájaros la observaban, e incluso se quedaba dormida a veces. Solía llevar algún libro para leer en voz alta, ya que al parecer les gustaba oírla. Siempre se acercaban con curiosidad y movían la cabeza cuando ella hablaba. Aunque en una ocasión uno había picoteado el libro que llevaba. No tenía muy claro si era posible que a un pájaro pudiera aburrirle una lectura, pero por si acaso dejó de llevar ese libro. Los alimentaba y acariciaba con cariño, igual que hacía a diario con sus elefantes. Incluso se le había ocurrido que tal vez podría llevar a los tres animales a dar un paseo por ahí, pero primero debería asegurarse de que los Papagora no se molestarían. Prefería esperar a que Masrur volviera para preguntarle.

\- No sé si hoy tendrás mucho tiempo para estar en el bosque.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Nailea, un poco extrañada porque a pesar de sus palabras, Aisha sonreía y parecía muy alegre. Además, seguía mirándola sin parar. Ya habían llegado a la gran entrada del palacio, y pronto saldrían. Al menos las puertas ya estaban abiertas y no tendrían que pedirlo.

\- Por eso -Respondió su amiga, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y señalaba la entrada con la cabeza. No, no era eso. Estaba señalando a las personas que estaban en la entrada.

La chica de pelo rizado la miró confusa por un momento, sin entender lo que estaba pasando hasta que dirigió su propia mirada hacia la puerta. Eran cinco personas, pero sólo fue capaz de verlo a él. Era el más alto. No supo por qué, pero en ese momento pensó que a lo mejor se lo estaba imaginando. Pero en cuanto el chico de pelo y ojos de color rojo se fijó en ella también, supo que no se había equivocado. Era él.

Se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente y sin dudar ni un instante, comenzó a correr en su dirección al tiempo que Masrur la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Cuando llegó a él, la sujetó y la alzó en el aire con facilidad al estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

\- Nai -Dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos y acariciando su pelo.

\- Por fin has vuelto -Susurró la chica, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas para comprobar que de verdad estaba allí, y sonriendo feliz.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el resto del grupo que acababa de llegar los observaban con curiosidad. Excepto Jafar, claro. Los ojos de Alibaba y Morgiana se abrieron con sorpresa, y reaccionaron de una forma un tanto exagerada -sobre todo el chico rubio-, cuando vieron que la pareja se daba un beso increíblemente dulce en los labios. Sin embargo, Aladdin sonrió como si no estuviera pasando nada del otro mundo.

\- Es su esposa -Les susurró el chico de pelo blanco, sonriendo con calma. Sus reacciones eran realmente divertidas.

Por supuesto, Nailea no atendía a nada de los que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, antes de besar de nuevo a Masrur llevando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Se había alegrado tanto al verlo que ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que era la timidez. Por fin estaba con ella. Y no se iría en mucho tiempo.

Tras unos instantes en los que era como si nadie más estuviera allí, tuvo que forzarse a separarse un poco de él para abrazar también a Jafar. Después de eso, preguntó por Sinbad, y le dijeron que había tenido que partir al Imperio Kou para tratar algunas cosas con el emperador. Era una lástima, porque tenía muchas ganas de verle, pero así era la vida de un rey. Entonces, miró por primera vez a los tres desconocidos. Eran muy jóvenes, el más mayor debía de tener su edad.

\- Estos son Aladdin y Alibaba -Les presentó Jafar, alzando la mano para señalar al niño de pelo azul y al chico rubio-, y ella es Morgiana.

No pudo evitar fijarse más en la chica que en los otros dos en ese momento, y enseguida supo por qué. Tenía los mismos ojos que Masrur. Afilados, con largas pestañas y de color rojo, igual que su pelo. Eran preciosos. Sin embargo, de repente parecía un poco nerviosa. Tal vez no sabía qué hacer al conocer gente nueva. Tenía que ser amable para que se tranquilizase.

\- Mi nombre es Nailea -Se presentó, sonriendo con calma mientras sentía que Masrur posaba una de sus manos en su espalda-. Es un placer conoceros.

Alibaba y Morgiana respondieron a su saludo algo cortados, pero el niño llamado Aladdin la miró fijamente, con ojos brillantes. Le sonrió con encanto, aunque un poco extrañada. Pero aun se extrañó más -y también se asustó, dicho sea de paso-, cuando el niño de pelo azul saltó hacia sus pechos con las manos extendidas. No llegó a tocar nada, porque Masrur lo cogió justo antes de que llegara a ella, sosteniéndolo en alto con una mano por su chaleco azul claro. Nailea rió y no le dio demasiada importancia, parecía un buen chico. Unos momentos después, vio cómo Aisha también se acercaba a ellos para presentarse, y saludar a Jafar con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías? -Le preguntó a su amiga, mientras rodeaba el brazo de Masrur con los suyos al mirarla.

\- Vi llegar el barco -Respondió la chica de ojos dorados, sonriendo divertida-. Por eso fui a buscarte, pensaba decírtelo. Pero luego se me ocurrió que sería mejor que lo vieras tú misma. Sabía que te haría ilusión.

Nailea enrojeció un poco al sentir cómo todos la miraban después de esas palabras, pero aun así no se apartó del chico de pelo rojo. No tenía pensado alejarse de él en todo el día, y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a decirle algo. Habían sido muchas semanas sin él, estaba en su derecho. Por suerte para ella, Aisha sugirió a Jafar que podían enseñar el palacio a los tres invitados para poder dejarlos a solas -aunque eso no lo dijo en alto, pero estaba implícito-, y la chica le dio las gracias en un susurro mientras se alejaba con los demás.

Masrur la miró con una expresión increíblemente tranquila, y ambos comenzaron a caminar despacio. Salieron a uno de los jardines, paseando con calma mientras hablaban en voz baja. Tal vez podía parecer un poco extraño que después de algún tiempo sin verse parecieran estar tan tranquilos. Simplemente, Masrur era hombre de pocas palabras, y Nailea estaba demasiado feliz como para sacar algún tema de conversación en concreto. Prefería dejar que él le fuera contando el viaje a su ritmo.

\- ¿Un monstruo con forma de elefante? -Preguntó asombrada, mientras el chico de pelo rojo entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y le hablaba de lo que había pasado en Balbadd.

\- Sí. Casi estábamos igualados en fuerza -Asintió Masrur con calma, aunque no sin cierto fastidio al recordar lo que había pasado con ese monstruo.

\- Pero no llegó a hacerte nada, ¿verdad? -Volvió a preguntar, poniéndose delante de él para poder mirarle bien. Sonrió al ver sus ojos, porque supo la respuesta al momento. Se adelantó un poco, y se apoyó en su pecho-. Dejemos de hablar de eso. Ya estás aquí, eso es lo que importa.

El chico de pelo rojo la abrazó, y acarició su pelo ondulado con afecto. Él también la había extrañado muchísimo. Mientras estaba en Balbadd no había dejado de pensar en ella ni por un momento. Incluso había intentado escribirle varias veces, ya que sabía que Jafar le había mandado algunas cartas y él quería hacer lo mismo. Pero no se le daba demasiado bien escribir, y además no sabía muy bien qué podría decirle. Al menos Jafar le había dejado leer las cartas que Nailea le enviaba en respuesta a las suyas, y se tranquilizaba al saber que todo le iba bien. Claro que siempre preguntaba más por ellos en lugar de hablar de ella misma. Tenía ganas de volver a Sindria para poder estar con ella.

Parecía que estar separados y volver a reunirse había conseguido que la chica se soltara un poco más y fuese menos tímida que antes. Apenas se sonrojaba, y no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos desde que lo había visto. Eso era bueno.

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? -Preguntó, al cabo de un rato. Habían caminado hasta una de las fuentes del jardín, y decidieron sentarse. La chica sonrió con un pequeño suspiro.

\- No mucho, la verdad. He ido a ver a los Papagora a menudo, he cuidado a mis elefantes... Es un poco extraño reconocer que paso más tiempo con los animales que con las personas -Dijo Nailea, riendo con timidez por sus propias palabras-. Por supuesto también he estado con Aisha, Pisti y los demás, pero suelen estar ocupados, y no quería molestarles.

Masrur la miró fijamente durante unos largos instantes. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, como solía hacer, y luego se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Nailea respondió al beso con suavidad, acercándose más a él. La abrazó con cuidado, como siempre, intentando controlar su increíble fuerza.

\- Lo siento -Susurró el chico, al separarse un poco.

\- ¿Por qué...? -Preguntó ella, confundida por esa repentina disculpa.

\- Te has sentido sola.

\- No, no me he sentido sola. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hay razón para que te disculpes -Dijo Nailea, sonriendo algo extrañada.

Era un poco raro que se le hubiera ocurrido algo así. Pobre, se sentía culpable por haberse ido durante tanto tiempo. Pero era cierto que no se había sentido sola. Aun simplemente estando rodeada de animales, se había encontrado tranquila y cuidada, incluso protegida de todo. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos, pero en ningún momento había estado sola. Aunque... si él no quería volver a marcharse, desde luego no se iba a quejar.

Sonrió tiernamente a su marido, y se acercó para poder darle un beso que valiera por todo el tiempo que habían estado separados. Ella también lo necesitaba. Hizo que se apoyara en su regazo. El chico se tumbó boca arriba, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas, y cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro. La chica de ojos violeta acarició su pelo rojo, observándolo con una suave sonrisa. Sentía que estaba cansado, debía de haber sido un viaje agotador. Menos mal que en adelante podría descansar.

\- Esa chica, Morgiana -Susurró en voz baja para no sobresaltarlo, al acordarse de algo que había estado pensando momentos atrás-. ¿Es una Fanalis?

\- Si, lo es -Asintió Masrur, sin abrir los ojos.

\- Lo supe por sus ojos. Os parecéis.

A lo largo de su vida no había visto muchos Fanalis -y además, jamás había conocido a ninguna chica-, pero siempre se había fijado en que todos tenían las mismas características. Ojos afilados y pelo de color rojo, normalmente de constitución fuerte, y con esa perforación en el labio inferior. Siempre había pensado que debía de ser obligatorio llevar esa esfera de metal, pero Morgiana no la llevaba, así que tal vez no era así. Aun tenía mucho que aprender sobre los Fanalis. Al fin y al cabo, sus hijos también serían como ellos.

Hijos... Se preguntaba si Masrur querría tener hijos. No se atrevía a preguntar. Aun no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, era pronto para pensar en esas cosas. Ella tampoco sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto. Pero sólo con imaginarse a un niño o a una niña que se pareciera tanto a ella como a Masrur, no pudo evitar enrojecer con una sonrisa avergonzada, y más aun cuando vio que el chico la miraba interrogante.

\- Parece muy agradable -Dijo al cabo de un rato-. Los tres lo parecen.

\- Sí -Volvió a asentir el pelirrojo, incorporándose para levantarse de la fuente, y tendiéndole una mano a su esposa. Nailea le siguió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al interior del palacio-. Van a estar algún tiempo por aquí, así que podrás conocerles bien si quieres.

\- Me encantaría.

Realmente parecían muy interesantes, le gustaría mucho saber más de ellos. Pero, en ese momento, le importaba mucho más que Masrur hubiera vuelto. Podría pasar más tiempo con él. Ahora que Sinbad no estaba tendría que ocuparse de muchas cosas con el resto de generales, pero aun así podría estar con él. Por fin estaba otra vez con ella.

Rodeó el brazo del chico con los suyos, y se apoyó en él. No quería que volviera a marcharse. No porque se sintiera sola. Simplemente, sentía que sólo era feliz de verdad cuando estaba a su lado. En esa enorme habitación que compartían, en las largas noches que había pasado pensando en Masrur mientras él estaba en Balbadd, no había dejado de darle vueltas a todo lo que sentía por él. Ahora podía ver con claridad lo mucho que lo quería. Sin embargo, aun no se atrevía a decirlo. Sólo llevaban unos pocos meses juntos, de los cuales habían estado algún tiempo separados. Si se paraba a pensarlo, era pronto para decir algo así. Bueno, estaban casados, ante todo el mundo y entre ellos estaba implícito que se querían. Pero ella no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Se había fijado en Masrur cuando aun estaban en Reim. Lo había reconocido cuando se volvieron a encontrar en Sindria. Siempre quería saber dónde se encontraba cuando estaba cerca, a pesar de que no se atrevía a mirarle. Y cuando sabía dónde estaba, sólo de pensarlo el corazón le latía tan fuerte que incluso le dolía. Tal vez siempre lo había querido.

Pero por el momento no era necesario decirlo. Él tampoco había dicho nada que mostrara sus sentimientos hacia ella. De todos modos, el chico era más de mostrar lo que sentía mediante acciones, no con palabras.

La chica se despertó al día siguiente, justo antes del amanecer. Por primera vez en semanas, no había despertado con la mano extendida sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama. Masrur la abrazaba apretándola contra él, muy poco dispuesto a dejarla ir. Sonrió con suavidad, aun medio dormida, mientras acariciaba su pecho. Miró su rostro, comprobando que estaba profundamente dormido. Habían ido pronto a la habitación el día anterior, y había dejado que durmiera. Al menos había podido descansar unas cuantas horas, pero aun así le daba pena despertarlo.

\- Masrur -Susurró, incorporándose como pudo entre sus brazos. Lo llamó un par de veces, pero el chico no respondía. Estaba tan dormido que no se enteraba de nada.

Nailea sonrió enternecida, y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. Eso le había dado resultado más de una vez. Sin embargo, necesitó varios intentos hasta que el chico de pelo rojo comenzó a responder a sus besos, aun sin abrir los ojos. La rodeó un poco más con los brazos, haciendo que se acercara aun más y se colocara encima de él.

\- Echaba de menos despertarme así -Dijo Masrur en voz baja, sólo separándose un instante antes de volver a besarla, acariciando lentamente su pelo castaño claro. Las ondas relucían con reflejos rubios ante la luz del amanecer que comenzaba a iluminar Sindria.

\- Yo también -Nailea sonrió suavemente, mientras le rozaba el mentón con los dedos y lo miraba con una dulzura increíble en sus ojos. Tuvo que cerrarlos cuando el chico comenzó a besar y acariciar su cuello-. Espera. Tienes que levantarte para reunirte con los demás.

\- No creo que a nadie le extrañe que llegue tarde.

Masrur apenas dejaba sus labios, y cada vez la besaba con más intensidad. La chica intentaba frenarlo un poco, pero no lo conseguía y terminaba por dejarse llevar. Dejó que se pusiera encima de ella, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Realmente no quería levantarse tarde, no le apetecía dar más motivos a los generales para que se burlasen de ella. Aun así, no fue capaz de rechazar a Masrur.

Tuvo que aceptar que el chico no llegaría a la reunión de los Ocho Generales.

\- Vaya, ¿ya os habéis levantado? -Exclamó Hinahoho con una risa, dándole a Jafar un codazo que por muy poco no lo tiró del banco en el que estaba sentado. El pobre tuvo que agarrarse como pudo a la mesa para no caerse-. Creíamos que no os veríamos hasta dentro de una semana.

\- Por lo menos -Añadió Pisti, comenzando a reír animada-. Muy mal, Nai. He perdido la apuesta.

Nailea enrojeció por lo que estaban insinuando, y se forzó a suspirar cerrando los ojos para relajarse. No pudo hacerlo al ver a Pisti darle unas monedas a Drakon. Vaya, había ganado él.

\- ¿Dejaréis algún día de sacar estos temas para reiros de mí? -Preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a los generales, intentando no sonar muy nerviosa. Le daba una vergüenza terrible que comentasen su vida privada con Masrur entre bromas. El chico no había asistido a la reunión, pero al menos había conseguido convencerle de bajar a desayunar con los demás.

\- Claro que sí. Lo haremos cuando tus reacciones dejen de ser tan graciosas.

\- De verdad que sois horribles -Exclamó ella, volviendo a enrojecer, y conteniéndose para no taparse la cara con las manos. Por suerte, Masrur no le daba demasiada importancia a esas cosas, y actuaba como si nada. Cogió una bandeja llena de fruta, y la puso delante de la chica de pelo castaño para que comenzara a comer. Al final, no pudo evitar sonreír y unirse a la conversación de los demás.

Preguntó por Spartos y Sharrkan, ya que no los había visto desde el día anterior. Ellos también habían partido hacia el Imperio Kou para reunirse con Sinbad. Les habían pedido que le dijeran que la echarían de menos, y que le llevarían regalos. Vaya. Tardarían bastante en volver. Sin Sinbad y Sharrkan haciendo de las suyas, el palacio iba a estar un poco aburrido.

La chica Fanalis, Morgiana, llegó poco después, aunque un poco cortada. Se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en lo que debería decir ante ese montón de desconocidos. Jafar fue muy amable con ella, y le preguntó dónde estaban Aladdin y Alibaba. El chico rubio estaba bastante deprimido en su cuarto, y en cuanto a Aladdin, parecía estar como siempre, pero no lo veía con muchas ganas de hacer gran cosa ese día. Sin embargo, la chica de pelo rojo -de un tono más rosado que el de Masrur- no había ido allí a hablar de sus amigos. Miró a Masrur algo avergonzada, y tras unos largos instantes consiguió pedirle que la entrenase para poder ser más fuerte. Por supuesto, el chico aceptó, aunque con la misma seriedad que llevaba siempre. Nailea sonrió. Esperaba poder conocerla mejor.

Mientras todos los generales comenzaban a ocuparse de sus cosas, la chica de ojos violetas intentó pensar en qué hacer hasta que pudiera volver a reunirse con su marido un poco más tarde. Habían quedado en ir al bosque a ver a los Papagora juntos, así que no quiso ir en ese momento. Pensó por un instante en Morgiana, y entonces se acordó de sus dos compañeros. Ese chico, Alibaba... si estaba deprimido, era mejor darle algún tiempo para que se calmara. Sin embargo, el niño llamado Aladdin le había llamado la atención.

No tardó mucho en preguntar a Jafar cuál era su habitación en la torre _Sagitario Verde_. El niño la recibió con alegría, encantado de que fuera a verle. Parecía que le gustaba mucho conocer gente nueva. Tras unos minutos hablando le preguntó si podía llamarla Nai, y ella dijo que sí con una sonrisa. Era evidente que tenía mucha facilidad para hacer amigos.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? -Le preguntó, sentándose junto a él en el suelo. Tenía unos cuantos libros y pergaminos esparcidos sobre la alfombra.

\- He ido a la biblioteca a ver si había algo sobre la historia de los magi y los genios. Hay un montón de cosas.

\- Cierto -Susurró, sonriendo suavemente-. A mí también me gusta mucho eso. Sinbad solía hablarme de los genios cuando era pequeña, y leía muchos libros con Jafar. También sobre los magi. Son realmente increíbles, ¿verdad? Me gustaría mucho conocer a alguno.

\- Yo soy un magi -Dijo Aladdin, sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados.

Nailea se sorprendió, y miró desconcertada al niño de pelo azul. ¿Un magi? ¿Él?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio...?

Aladdin asintió de nuevo, con calma. Le enseñó la flauta dorada que colgaba de su cuello, contándole que hasta hacía poco podía invocar a su amigo Ugo con ella. Pero que ya no. Por lo que la chica entendió, Ugo era un genio. Pero el niño parecía triste por no poder volver a verlo, por mucho que sonase alegre al hablar. Debía de sentirse muy solo, a pesar de estar con otras personas. Nailea se conmovió, y sintió ganas de consolarlo de alguna manera.

\- ¿Te gustaría conocer a mis amigos? -Preguntó al cabo de un rato, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha cuando el niño dijo que sí.

Lo llevó a uno de los jardines interiores del palacio. Era donde se encontraban sus tres elefantes.

Apenas habían cambiado desde su boda, por supuesto. Eran enormes, y sus colmillos eran muy fuertes y brillantes. Aladdin se asombró nada más verlos, y se acercó a ellos sin ningún miedo. A pesar de que los tres animales nunca lo habían visto, parecía que su compañía no les molestaba en absoluto. Claro que preferían tener a Nailea cerca, escuchar su voz, y sentir sus caricias en su dura piel grisácea. Seguramente, podían sentir todo el amor que ella les tenía.

\- Sinbad me los regaló cuando me casé con Masrur -Contó la chica en voz baja, riendo suavemente cuando uno de los elefantes le rodeó el cuerpo con su trompa. Ella se agarró al animal como si estuviera respondiendo a un abrazo-. Desde entonces, paso mucho tiempo con ellos.

\- Son muy bonitos. Y muy grandes -Dijo Aladdin, alzando los brazos frente al elefante. Aun haciendo eso, parecía muy pequeño en comparación.

Nailea sonrió, sin poder dejar de mirar fijamente al niño de pelo azul. Solo con hacerlo sentía una gran paz en su interior.

\- Así que eres un magi... Vaya. De verdad que no me lo esperaba. Eres muy diferente del magi del Imperio Kou. Bueno, al menos por lo que me han contado de él. Tampoco he visto nunca a la magi del imperio Reim.

\- ¿Entonces, tú vienes del Imperio Reim?

\- Sí, nací allí. Pero Sinbad me trajo a vivir aquí cuando era pequeña, así que en realidad no recuerdo gran cosa de ese lugar.

Realmente no supo por qué había nombrado su tierra natal. Nunca lo hacía. Pero aquel niño le transmitía una tranquilidad, una seguridad tan fuerte... No había podido evitarlo. Había gente que le preguntaba por sus orígenes, pero ella siempre lo evitaba. No eran recuerdos precisamente felices. Sin embargo, cuando Aladdin le preguntó, sintió que podía confiar en él.

Ambos pasaron un rato muy agradable juntos, en compañía de los elefantes y los pequeños loros que se acercaban. El jardín de Nailea estaba muy cerca de la pajarería, y a menudo los cuidadores dejaban a las aves sueltas, ya que no solían alejarse demasiado del palacio. Se posaban en las manos y en las piernas de la chica, e incluso en su cabeza. Ella reía con suavidad y hablaba con Aladdin mientras los acariciaban y jugaban con ellos. Por supuesto, no sabía que el niño de pelo azul podía ver el rukh que se acumulaba a su alrededor, creando una atmósfera increíblemente tranquila y pacífica, ni que por eso los animales se acercaban a ella sin ningún miedo. La paz que transmitía se hizo más intensa en cuanto vio que alguien entraba al jardín.

\- Masrur -Susurró con una sonrisa, mientras el niño notaba cómo le brillaban los ojos nada más verlo. Se acercó al chico pelirrojo, aun con un pequeño lorito de vivos colores azulados acomodado sobre una de sus manos, y otro de color rojo en su hombro derecho-. Quería que Aladdin conociera a mis elefantes.

\- Ya lo veo -Dijo él, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad. Nailea cerró los ojos, enrojeciendo un poco. Le resultaba un poco extraño volver a sentir tantas emociones después de todas esas semanas sin verle, aun siendo ese gesto algo tan normal entre ellos.

Aladdin los observó con una sonrisa, levantándose y haciendo que las aves se apartaran de él. Como Masrur había terminado su primer día de entrenamiento con Morgiana, decidió ir con ella a ver si podían hacer que Alibaba saliera de la habitación. La chica de ojos violetas le sonrió con cariño, prometiéndole que otro día se subirían en los elefantes para dar un paseo, algo que al niño le hizo mucha ilusión. Cuando se quedaron solos, Nailea acercó al lorito de su mano a su rostro, para rozarle el pico con la nariz como en una especie de beso, y luego alzar la mano haciendo que echara a volar. Su compañero no tardó en seguirle. Masrur se acercó a ella, abrazándola y apretándola contra su pecho. Ambos contemplaron como las aves se alejaban.

Con el paso de los días, recuperaron la cálida rutina que tenían antes del viaje a Balbadd. Levantarse temprano, los paseos, el bosque de los Papagora... A eso se añadieron las mañanas en la que Masrur entrenaba a Morgiana, y los buenos ratos que Nailea pasaba con Aladdin, ya fuera leyendo libros antiguos o paseando en elefante. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

Sinbad volvió del imperio Kou medio año después. Cómo no, eso provocó un gran caos en Sindria, como siempre. Todo el mundo se alegraba de volver a tenerlo allí. Pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que Nailea apenas pudo pasar algo de tiempo con él. Tras unas breves semanas después de su llegada, en las que estuvo ocupado con Alibaba y Aladdin, todo volvió a su cauce normal, dándoles además una gran celebración.

El Mahrajan se celebraba cada vez que aparecía alguna criatura sureña alrededor de la isla. Lo que en un principio aterrorizaba a los habitantes de Sindria, el rey lo había convertido en un gran entretenimiento gracias a la fuerza de los Ocho Generales. Era un increíble espectáculo, en el que la gente disfrutaba viendo cómo los oficiales luchaban contra las bestias. En esa ocasión fue el turno de Sharrkan.

\- Las chicas jóvenes tienen que repartir collares de flores. Es algo así como una tradición -Explicaba Nailea a Morgiana, mientras le ataba el pelo rojo de forma que más tarde se rizaría-. Vas a estar muy guapa.

La chica enrojeció un poco, aun sin perder su expresión seria. Estaban en la habitación de la mayor, comenzando a prepararse para la fiesta.

Desde que Masrur había empezado a entrenarla, también pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Realmente la adoraba. Nunca había tenido una hermana pequeña, pero se imaginaba que debía ser algo parecido. Tampoco había pasado demasiado tiempo con chicas menores que ella, así que se sorprendía un poco cuando hablaban de algunas cosas en las que había sentido las mismas inseguridades. Y eso que eran muy diferentes, sus vidas no se parecían en nada. Pero eran chicas, al fin y al cabo. Había pasado más de medio año desde su llegada, y ahora estaban muy unidas.

\- Gracias por dejarme uno de tus vestidos -Susurró Morgiana, sentada en el banco que estaba a los pies de la cama, y observando cómo Nailea buscaba dentro de uno de sus baúles. Ella le sonrió.

\- Tenía más o menos tu edad cuando lo llevé. He tenido muchos vestidos para el Mahrajan, pero este siempre me ha parecido el más bonito. Me encanta que ahora tú vayas a llevarlo. Vamos, pruébatelo.

Mientras la chica se probaba el vestido blanco, no pudo evitar fijarse en la tela roja cuidadosamente doblada que también se encontraba en el baúl. Era de un rojo muy intenso, acercándose a un tono oscuro y brillante, aunque también parecía tener algo dorado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Mi vestido de novia -Volvió a sonreír Nailea, sacando el conjunto y acariciándolo suavemente, con una mirada soñadora.

\- Es precioso.

\- Sí. Creo que nunca en mi vida me han dicho lo hermosa que soy tantas veces como cuando me casé -Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, desdoblando el velo rojo con bordaduras de oro para que Morgiana pudiera verlo bien. A pesar de ser un vestido sencillo, no creía que pudiera volver a llevar jamás algo tan bonito. Un instante después, comenzó a reír al recordar algo-. Ese día Sinbad no dejaba de decirme que era la novia más adorable que había visto nunca, e incluso bromeaba con secuestrarme. Deberías haber visto la cara de Masrur.

Si las miradas matasen, el joven rey habría muerto unas cuantas veces esa noche por el pelirrojo. Y eso que en su boda aun no habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos.

Era increíble que ya hubiera hecho más de un año desde que se habían casado. Realmente, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. ¿Era raro que aun no le hubiera dicho a Masrur que le quería? Bueno, era más que obvio. Se veía a leguas que lo quería más que a nada, incluso Aladdin bromeaba diciéndole que el rukh que la rodeaba se volvía de color rosa cuando estaba con él.

Pero ella sentía que en algún momento tendría que decirlo en voz alta. Por mucho que hubiera pasado rápido, un año era mucho tiempo.

Sintió que Morgiana la miraba interrogante, y supo que debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas por el momento. Le sonrió con cariño, dejando su vestido rojo de nuevo en el baúl y acercándose a ella.

\- Te queda perfecto -Suspiró, realmente encantada mientras le ajustaba el velo blanco, que tenía una diadema con adornos cubriendo sus orejas-. Te pondré algunas flores en el pelo.

\- Está bien -Respondió la menor, sonriendo con tranquilidad. A pesar de que se parecía a Masrur, ella sonreía muchísimo más que él-. Nailea, ¿has conocido a muchos Fanalis?

\- Algunos, cuando aun vivía en Reim. Pero sólo de vista, yo no podía acercarme a ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Los Fanalis suelen ser esclavizados para luchar en el coliseo, incluso desde niños. Masrur es casi tres años mayor que yo, y ya llevaba algún tiempo peleando antes de que le viera por primera vez. Yo sólo podía ver a los Fanalis cuando mi padre me llevaba a los combates de gladiadores -Fue contando con algo de tristeza, al tiempo que le quitaba las cintas de su pelo rojo, que ahora caía en suaves rizos. Lo acarició un momento para colocárselo sobre los hombros, y luego comenzó a atarle un mechón fino en un moño alto a un lado-. No me gustaba ir al coliseo.

Morgiana frunció un poco los labios, y bajó la mirada. Sentía curiosidad por su pasado, y aunque ella le contaba algunas cosas, nunca le daba demasiados detalles. Pero tampoco insistía. No quería que Nailea se sintiera mal.

\- ¿No has vuelto a Reim desde que te fuiste?

\- No, nunca he sentido la necesidad de volver allí. Aunque sea mi tierra natal, nada me une ya a ese lugar. Mi hogar está en Sindria -Susurró, con una sonrisa que mostraba verdadera adoración por el país donde vivía-. Bien, ya hemos acabado.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda -Sonrió Morgiana, juntando las manos en la falda de su vestido blanco. Estaba preciosa.

\- No hay de qué. Debes disfrutar tu primer Mahrajan, jamás podrás olvidarlo.

Nailea también tenía que prepararse, así que la chica de ojos rojos decidió marcharse. La mayor le recordó que debía llevar una máscara del Dios de los Mares del Sur, para que no se olvidase, y luego se quedó sola. Ya no iba a llevar esos bonitos vestidos que llevaban muchas chicas de Sindria, sino uno de dos piezas en color marfil. Se puso un par de flores en el pelo, como las que le había puesto a Morgiana, y se decidió por llevar unos pendientes con forma de rombos, además de dos brazaletes. Como siempre, ni se planteó el quitarse la pulsera que llevaba en el tobillo izquierdo.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, fue junto a sus tres elefantes para pasar un rato agradable con ellos hasta que Masrur fuera a buscarla. Cuando la vio, no le dedicó ningún cumplido por su aspecto. Bueno, no con palabras. Sus besos y caricias le decían que para él no había nadie más hermosa que ella, ya fuera en Sindria o en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

La fiesta fue muy divertida. Todo el mundo esperaba el Marahjan con ganas, porque lo pasaban estupendamente. La música no dejaba de sonar ni por un instante, había comidas deliciosas... Las chicas llevaban vestidos preciosos y máscaras del Dios de los Mares del Sur, repartiendo guirnaldas de flores de vivos colores. La gente bailaba y reía, brindando por Sinbad con alegría cada vez que él alzaba su copa. Al igual que los demás, no dejaba de decir a la chica de ojos violetas lo hermosa que estaba. _Mi preciosa Nailea_, como siempre la llamaba. Ahora había tantas personas que simplemente la llamaban Nai, que en realidad le gustaba que Sinbad siguiera refiriéndose así a ella.

Las horas fueron pasando, pero la celebración no terminaba. A pesar de las risas del rey y los generales sentados a su alrededor, Nailea se durmió apoyada en el brazo de Masrur sin poder evitarlo.

\- No falla. Dos copas de vino, y cae redonda -Comentó Hinahoho entre risas, siendo imitado por el resto del grupo. Era bien sabido que se dormía cada vez que bebía.

\- Deberías llevártela, Masrur -Aconsejó Jafar al chico, que asintió sin más antes de levantarse tomándola entre sus brazos.

Nailea despertó al sentir cómo su marido la dejaba sobre la cama. Pronto se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar dormida después de beber. Sinbad no había dejado de brindar con todos una y otra vez, y había tenido que seguirle el juego.

Aun algo aletargada, miró a Masrur sin que este lo notara. Sintió una cálida oleada de ternura en su pecho. Alzó la mano, y acarició suavemente su mejilla, igual que hacía él siempre.

\- Creía que estabas dormida -Dijo en voz baja, mirándola por un momento, y después sentándose junto a su cuerpo.

La chica sonrió, aunque un poco avergonzada. Aunque ya era una mujer, era incapaz de aguantar un poco de vino sin dormirse, igual que cuando era una niña. En alguna ocasión había probado de la copa de Sinbad, y este tenía que llevarla siempre en brazos a la cama. Los generales solían reírse de ella recordando esas cosas. Menos mal que Masrur no hacía nada de eso, y no le importaba.

Hizo que se acercara más a ella, y lo besó apasionadamente. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, muy poco dispuesta a dejar que se fuera. Seguramente debería estar ayudando a recoger todo lo que quedaría después de la fiesta, pero le daba igual. Quería tenerlo sólo para ella. La verdad, era perfectamente consciente de que estaba un poco achispada por el vino. Tal vez por eso se atrevió a decir lo que sentía.

\- Te quiero -Susurró, cuando se hubo separado lo suficiente de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Acarició su mentón, bajando a su cuello, y poco a poco también hasta su pecho.

\- Yo también a ti -Respondió Masrur, imitando sus caricias con suavidad.

La chica de ojos violetas sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y evitando su mirada por un momento. Qué raro. Había sido demasiado fácil decirlo. Y él también había respondido como si ya estuviera más que acostumbrado a escucharla.

\- ¿Por qué nunca antes nos lo habíamos dicho? -Preguntó, sin poder evitarlo. Aun no había vuelto a mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía extraña, algo mareada por el vino, y también emocionada por haberse atrevido por fin a decir lo que sentía. Y a la vez también se sentía un poco triste al saber que aunque para él fuera fácil, no se lo había dicho ni una sola vez hasta que ella por fin había decidido hacerlo.

\- No sabía que hiciera falta decirlo. Creo que es más que obvio -Esa fue su respuesta. Nailea sonrió con algo de melancolía.

\- Aunque sea obvio, no deja de ser necesario oírlo.

Su padre nunca le había dicho que la quería. Y ni siquiera recordaba a su madre. Hasta que llego Sinbad, jamás había escuchado esas palabras dirigidas a ella. Y en realidad no lo había oído en muchas ocasiones. Sí, los Ocho Generales en su mayoría solían decirle que la querían mucho. En fin, ellos eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenía desde hacía años. Pero ella quería que Masrur se lo dijera. No a cada momento, no estaba desesperada. Pero realmente le gustaría oírlo alguna vez. Y en cierto modo, las palabras del chico le hicieron daño.

Tal vez Masrur lo vio. Tras soltar un pequeño suspiro, se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la frente, a su vez acariciando su pelo.

\- ¿Sabías que hablas en sueños? -Preguntó en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué? -Respondió Nailea, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Hablas en sueños. Lo haces prácticamente cada vez que te duermes.

Oh. Por el Dios de los Mares del Sur. No tenía ni idea. Se suponía que era ella la que lo observaba cuando dormía y lo escuchaba hablando en sueños, ¿y ahora resultaba que él hacía lo mismo?

Se le subieron los colores sólo con pensarlo. ¿Qué clase de cosas había estado diciendo? Le daba miedo preguntar. Aun así, más importante era...

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con decir que nos queremos?

\- He sido desconsiderado. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que me digas que me quieres mientras duermes que te respondo sin pensarlo demasiado, aun cuando yo también debería habértelo dicho antes. No sabía que fuera tan importante para ti.

Nailea lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. De repente le dio igual hablar en sueños y que él la escuchara. Le dio igual haber tardado tanto en decirle lo que sentía, y también haberlo hecho después de haber bebido. Le dio igual todo.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, e hizo que se apoyara en su pecho. Masrur la dejó hacer, y a su vez comenzó a acariciar su pelo con suavidad. De algún modo, ella supo lo que iba a decir en cuanto se giró un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

\- No lo digas ahora. No hace falta.

\- Está bien. Te lo diré cuando menos lo esperes.

La chica asintió, enrojeciendo un poco. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y volvió a abrazarlo. Lo sentía por los generales, que tendrían que recoger sin su ayuda. No iba a permitir que esa noche se fuera de su lado.

\- Qué día tan bonito, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Nailea con una suave sonrisa, acariciando a uno de sus elefantes.

De nuevo estaba pasando la mañana con Aladdin en su jardín. Morgiana, y Alibaba estaba con Sharrkan. Yamuraiha estaba ocupada, así que ese día no practicaría magia con el niño de pelo azul. Además, hacía poco había llegado un príncipe del Imperio Kou para estudiar allí, y también pasaba algún tiempo con los tres chicos. Pero Nailea no había hablado demasiado con él.

Estaban siendo unos días muy tranquilos y pacíficos. Todo era perfecto -aunque esos días Masrur había tenido que irse-. Aladdin sonrió, bajándose de otro de los elefantes deslizándose por su piel gris. Sin embargo, la chica sentía que la estaba mirando muy fijamente desde hacía un buen rato. Estaba un poco avergonzada, porque el niño apenas pestañeaba, pero decidió no preguntar. Al final fue él quien rompió el hielo, aunque con algo más bien inesperado.

\- Desde hace algún tiempo el Rukh que te rodea es un poco extraño.

\- ¿Extraño?

El joven magi le había explicado todo lo que él mismo había aprendido acerca del Rukh, y a veces le decía cómo lo sentía. También ella quisiera hacerlo. Los magi eran impresionantes.

\- No sé explicarlo... No es como siempre, ha cambiado -Dijo sin más, acercándose y sentándose junto a ella, descansando en su hombro-. Pero es muy agradable. Me gusta.

Nailea sonrió un poco extrañada, pero también increíblemente enternecida. A pesar de que ella no sentía el Rukh ni nada de eso, estar con Aladdin le proporcionaba paz y tranquilidad. Se había ganado su corazón en muy poco tiempo, casi desde el primer día. Se acercó un poco más y apoyó la mejilla contra su pelo azul, acariciándolo con cariño. Realmente, conseguía sacar su lado más amoroso, y en cierto modo hasta maternal.

Lo del cambio en su Rukh debería preocuparla, tal vez, pero en realidad no le dio demasiada importancia. Aladdin decía que era más agradable que antes, así que debía de estar bien. A lo mejor era porque era muy feliz, seguramente eso tenía algo que ver.

Pasaron un buen rato juntos, pero a mediodía se separaron. El niño iba a comer con Alibaba y Morgiana, y ella había decidido hacerlo en su habitación, a pesar de que también la había invitado.

A pesar de que intentó ir a buscar su comida ella misma, un sirviente insistió tanto en llevársela que no le quedó más opción que esperar en la habitación. Ese día había Papagora para comer, pero ella se negaba. Les tenía demasiado cariño, era incapaz de comerlos por deliciosos que fueran. De modo que pidió un poco de pescado asado.

Comenzó a comer con calma, recostada en el diván, mientras leía un libro y pensaba en qué haría por la tarde. Sin embargo, pronto dejó de masticar al darse cuenta de algo. La comida no le sabía como siempre, y además tenía un olor un poco extraño. Masticó un poco más, pero de pronto no pudo soportarlo. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió al aseo. Jadeó con fuerza al devolver, comenzando a encontrarse realmente mal por unos instantes. Las náuseas se le pasaron en poco más tarde, tras tumbarse unos minutos en la cama. Aun así, no se acercó de nuevo a la mesita baja donde estaba la bandeja con el pescado, por si acaso volvía a marearse. Tendría que pedir a alguien que se la llevara.

No lo entendía, no creía que fuera posible que sirvieran comida en mal estado. ¿Tal vez se estaba poniendo enferma? Sí, debía de ser eso. Aunque no sabía qué clase de enfermedad provocaba mareos y náuseas momentáneos. Bueno, directamente no sabía mucho sobre enfermedades. Pero era raro, nunca le había sentado mal ninguna comida, y apenas se ponía enferma alguna vez. Sin embargo, bien pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez, posiblemente, a lo mejor...

\- Por todos los dioses... -Se le escaparon las palabras en un susurro, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios.

¿Podía ser?

Bueno, claro que podía ser, llevaba más de un año casada con Masrur y no habían estado quietos. De hecho, varias veces había pensado que era un poco extraño no haberse quedado embarazada todavía. La verdad, no tenía ninguna prisa. Ni siquiera había hablado con Masrur de eso.

Precisamente por eso no supo qué pensar en ese momento. Sólo era una sospecha por una náusea, no era nada seguro, pero... ¿y si estaba embarazada, y a Masrur no le gustaba la idea? Debería haber hablado con él.

Aun pensando eso, decidió no contar lo de su pequeño mareo. No quería preocupar a nadie, y desde luego no iba a divulgar que había una posibilidad muy remota de que estuviera embarazada. Habría un gran revuelo, y una gran decepción si luego resultaba no estarlo. En fin, su cuerpo no había cambiado para nada, no había ningún indicio. Pasaron unos pocos días, y no volvió a sentir náuseas.

Por una parte, intentaba convencerse de que muy probablemente sólo había sido una pequeña indigestión, que simple y llanamente le había sentado mal la comida. Pero por otra, su corazón rezaba para no fuera eso.

Masrur se había ido durante unos días a una pequeña isla cercana a Sindria con Sinbad y Spartos, en una visita oficial o algo así, y estaba sola. En realidad lo agradecía, no quería mentirle. Se incorporó, sentándose encima de las sábanas, y sin darse cuenta se llevó las manos al vientre en una especie de caricia. A pesar de ser sólo una leve sospecha... quería que fuera verdad.

¿Y si no era verdad?

No fue consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo, que escondió dentro de uno de sus baúles, y tras respirar hondo un instante fue a ver quien era.

\- Nai, ¿estás bien? Llevas días sin apenas salir de aquí -Dijo Jafar con tranquilidad, aunque no sin cierta preocupación en su voz.

\- Sí, estoy muy bien. No te preocupes. Hace poco sufrí una pequeña indigestión, y supongo que he estado cansada -Susurró, intentando sonreír como hacía siempre. Había decidido no decir nada, pero en ese momento pensó que tal vez era mejor decir algo así. De todas maneras, realmente pudo haber sido simplemente eso. Al menos consiguió que su amigo se relajara.

\- Ya veo. Me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor, entonces. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

La chica asintió, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Ambos caminaron lentamente por los alrededores del palacio, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Desde que se había casado no pasaba mucho tiempo con Jafar, y le dolía un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a verle casi a cada momento, y ahora tenía suerte si podía estar con él a solas durante unos minutos. Le gustaba poder volver a pasear junto a su amigo, y charlar igual que habían hecho siempre.

Jafar había sido la primera persona en la que había confiado al llegar a Sindria. Aun recordaba ese día a la perfección: ella, agarrada a la ropa de Sinbad sin querer alejarse de él ni por un momento. Asustada ante un montón de desconocidos mirándola fijamente. Jafar se había acercado a ella con una cálida sonrisa, y se había agachado para estar a su altura y poder mirarla a los ojos. Lo primero que le dijo fue que no tenía por qué estar tan asustada. Lo segundo, que estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Desde ese día, prácticamente lo había seguido a todas partes. A pesar de no haberle hablado nunca sobre su pasado y su padre, confiaba ciegamente en él, igual que en Sinbad. Lo adoraba.

Enrojeció un poco al recordar, y se acercó más para rodearle el brazo con los suyos, y así apoyarse en él mientras caminaban. El chico de pelo blanco la miró de reojo un poco sorprendido, pero aun así sonrió y no dijo nada.

\- Jafar, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -Preguntó Nailea al cabo de un rato.

\- Claro -Respondió él, un poco extrañado.

Dudaba sobre si hablar o no, pero sabía muy bien que él era el único con el que podía hablar, con quien compartir sus dudas.

\- ¿Crees... que a Masrur le gustaría tener un hijo? -Susurró, increíblemente avergonzada.

\- ¡Nai! ¿Estás embarazada? -Exclamó Jafar, deteniéndose de golpe y separándose para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- No, claro que no -Mintió, porque no estaba segura. Además, si estaba esperando un bebé, quería que Masrur fuera el primero en enterarse-. Pero, no sé... tal vez deberíamos empezar a pensar en estas cosas.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Le gustaría? -Volvió a preguntar, de nuevo con voz temblorosa.

El chico de ojos oscuros la observó un largo instante, sin entender muy bien qué le estaba pasando por la mente a su amiga. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, juntando sus manos cubiertas por las mangas verdes de su túnica, y volviendo a caminar con calma.

\- Pues claro que le gustaría. Siente debilidad por los niños, seguro que le encantaría tener uno. En realidad me extraña que no hayáis hablado del tema.

Nailea asintió, comenzando a enrojecer al imaginarse a Masrur sentado en su cama, con un bebé en brazos. Un bebé muy parecido a él, riendo y alzando sus pequeñas manos hacia su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa hermosa visión. Jafar la observó con atención, sonriendo a su vez.

\- Me gusta verte tan feliz -Dijo, al cabo de un rato. Estaban tumbados boca arriba en el campo de uno de los jardones, rodeados de flores y mirando al cielo-. En los años que llevas en Sindria, nunca te había visto sonreír de la forma en que lo haces cada vez que estás con Masrur. Es una sonrisa realmente preciosa.

\- Sí -Susurró la chica en respuesta, ruborizándose. Luego, sintió ganas de reír por cómo había empezado todo-. Y pensar que yo creía que tendría que casarme contigo.

\- Hubiera sido muy extraño, ¿verdad?

\- Desde luego.

Ambos rieron con ganas, golpeándose suavemente en los brazos. La chica de ojos violetas adoraba cada momento que pasaba con él. _Ojalá fuéramos hermanos_, pensaba a menudo. Pero nunca lo decía en voz alta.

\- Creo que hablaré con Masrur. Sobre tener hijos -Susurró, con un repentino ataque de timidez.

Jafar la miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de lo tensa y nerviosa que se encontraba. Lo entendía, aun era joven. En apenas unos días cumpliría diecinueve años. Pero era una mujer, y además casada. Era normal que estuviera pensando en tener hijos. Siempre había tenido un gran instinto maternal, por no hablar de cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que veía un bebé. Pero bueno, una cosa era ver a los hijos de otras personas, y otra muy distinta pensar en tener uno propio. Comprendía que le asustase la idea.

\- Puedo imaginarme perfectamente a una niña de pelo rojo, con tus rizos. O un niño, que aun con los rasgos de Masrur, se parecería a ti... -Dijo, divagando con voz soñadora. También dejó escapar una pequeña risa por alguna ocurrencia-. Sería como un pequeño león, ¿no crees?

Nailea se sorprendió por el comentario, pero no dijo nada. No fue consciente de que se había llevado la mano al vientre en una pequeña caricia. Por suerte, Jafar no se dio cuenta. No pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al pensar en las palabras de su amigo. Le gustaba mucho lo que había dicho. Su pequeño león. Pequeño y precioso, pero aun así, fuerte como su padre. Se parecería a él.

Ya lo quería con toda su alma, y ni siquiera sabía si era real. Pero lo quería.

_Por favor_, suplicó, sin saber muy bien a quién. Que fuera de verdad. Que existiera. Que creciera dentro de ella.

Fue escuchada.

**Parte II - Fin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte III**

Tardó algunas semanas en poder estar completamente segura de que estaba embarazada.

Apenas tenía esos síntomas de los que muchas mujeres le habían hablado. Tuvo un par de náuseas, por suerte cuando estaba sola, pero aun así seguía con la duda. Sin embargo, su viente había comenzado a crecer. Bueno, lo hacía muy despacio, pero ella lo notaba. Estaba pasando de verdad.

Por supuesto, aun no se lo había dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Masrur. Quería hacerlo, pero había preferido esperar un poco para estar segura. Además, quería encontrar un buen momento para contárselo. A pesar de que Jafar decía que se alegraría muchísimo, cada vez que intentaba hablar con él se ponía tan nerviosa que no era capaz. Y tampoco sabía muy bien cuando era el momento adecuado, ni qué debía decir exactamente. Sí, ya, tenía que decir que estaba embarazada. Pero no sabía cómo. A veces era difícil hablar con Masrur con lo serio y callado que era, y más cuando se trataban temas delicados. Era intimidante, para qué negarlo.

Era muy duro ocultarlo también ante Sinbad y los generales, y más aun porque no dejaba de pensar en su bebé. Estaba en su mente a todas horas, y se moría de ganas por tenerlo al fin en sus brazos. Acariciar su pelo, abrazarlo, besarlo, mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Sería un niño, o una niña? En fin, sólo podría ser una de las dos cosas. Tendría que esperar para saberlo.

Ya estaba comenzando a amanecer. Se separó del chico de pelo rojo, que aun seguía dormido. Tendría que despertarle dentro de poco. Se levantó, y salió al balcón para tomar el aire. Acarició su vientre con suavidad, comenzando a sonreír dulcemente mientras contemplaba cómo el sol se alzaba despacio. Era precioso. Sindria era preciosa. Su hijo iba a nacer allí, y serían felices viendo el amanecer cada día.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más sonreía. Una criatura increíble estaba creciendo dentro de ella. El resultado de su amor hacia Masrur, por muy empalagoso que fuera eso. Que se hubiera quedado embarazada después de decirle que le quería lo confirmaba. Y si semanas atrás había pensado que le sería imposible querer a alguien más de lo que quería al chico de ojos rojos, ahora sabía que estaba equivocada. Ahora había alguien más importante que ellos, más importante que cualquiera.

\- ¿Nai?

La chica se giró, dejando caer las manos, para sonreír a su marido al volver a entrar en la habitación.

\- Buenos días. Justo ahora iba a despertarte -Susurró, inclinándose sobre él para besarlo en los labios. Se separó en cuanto Masrur intentó subirla de nuevo a la cama, comenzando a reír-. Ah, no, de eso nada. No dejaré que vuelvas a llegar tarde.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, y no le quedó más remedio que levantarse. El mal humor no le duró mucho al ver a Nailea sonreír y moverse por la habitación con una energía que no había visto antes. Llevaba algún tiempo comportándose de una forma muy rara. Sonreía mucho más de lo normal, se quedaba mirando a la nada como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, dormía muy poco... La notaba diferente. Pero también la veía radiante, de alguna manera. Parecía tan feliz, que en realidad tenía miedo de decirle algo y estropearlo. Le gustaba verla así.

\- No tienes que hacer esto todas las mañanas -Dijo con calma, mientras la chica de pelo castaño le ajustaba la armadura-. Es muy temprano, deberías seguir durmiendo.

Nailea le sonrió, mirándolo por un momento, y poco después volviendo a centrarse en la armadura dorada.

\- Soy tu esposa, tengo que ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Además, me gusta hacerlo.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro. A él también le gustaba esa costumbre de todas las mañanas. Posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, y ella se la agarró suavemente, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de esa pequeña muestra de afecto. Él se sentó en el banco que estaba a los pies de la cama, y la abrazó ocultando la cara en su pecho. Nailea lo abrazó a su vez, bajando la cabeza y besando su pelo.

En ese momento, supo que ya no podía esperar más. Tenía que saberlo.

\- Masrur... Tengo que decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué es? -Preguntó él separándose para mirarla a los ojos aun sentado.

Se lo pensó durante unos instantes, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que tampoco era necesario decir nada. Llevó la mano del joven hasta su vientre, sonriendo con timidez. Unos momentos después -que a la chica se le hicieron eternos-, a Masrur le brillaron los ojos al entender lo que eso significaba. Se alzó, y levantó a su esposa del suelo con un intenso abrazo, al que ella respondió al instante.

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó él en voz baja junto a su oido.

\- Sí -Susurró ella en respuesta con voz ahogada, sintiendo que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. Realmente, no se esperaba esa reacción.

El chico volvió a dejarla en el suelo, mirándola increíblemente asombrado.

\- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Un par de meses. Bueno, algo más -Al decir eso se puso roja. Tenía la impresión de haber tardado mucho en darse cuenta, y además lo había estado ocultando. De repente le daba vergüenza hablar del tema, después de habérselo guardado para ella sola-. ¿Estás contento?

\- Pues claro que sí -Respondió él, volviendo a abrazarla intentando no hacer mucha fuerza. Estaba claro que en adelante tendría mucho más cuidado al tocarla-. Sinbad y los demás también se alegrarán mucho.

\- No, no podemos decirlo todavía. Quiero asegurarme de que todo va bien. Debemos esperar antes de contarlo.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo quieres esperar?

\- No lo sé, tal vez un mes o dos. Ya sé que parece mucho tiempo -Dijo rápidamente, al ver que Masrur abría los labios para protestar-, pero debes entenderlo. Hace poco que lo sé, y no quiero que la gente empiece tan pronto a hacer suposiciones sobre si será niño o niña, cuando nacerá, y cosas así. Además... me gustaría que fuera un secreto entre los dos. Al menos por ahora.

El joven de pelo rojo suspiró, pero terminó por aceptarlo. Supuso que tenía razón. Le gustaría que todo el mundo lo supiera ya, pero tal vez era mejor así. Que Nailea decidiera.

\- Un par de meses... Tardará mucho en nacer, ¿verdad?

\- Por desgracia sí -Sonrió la chica, llevándose la mano al vientre-. Ni siquiera se nota demasiado todavía.

\- Ya... -Masrur puso cara de resignación, frunciendo los labios al soltar un bufido y mirando hacia otro lado. Eso hizo que la chica riese.

\- No te enfurruñes, aun tiene que crecer un poco.

\- Y tú tienes que cuidarte. Últimamente comes muy poco.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes -Aseguró, pero comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver a Masrur endurecer la mirada-. De acuerdo, intentaré comer un poco más...

El pelirrojo la riñó, y la hizo prometer que empezaría a comer más carne y unas cuantas cosas más. No tardó mucho en volver a ser cariñoso con ella. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, y la besó suavemente antes de apoyar la frente sobre la de la chica de ojos violetas.

\- Odio tener que irme -Susurró, sin muchas ganas de dejarla sola después de la increíble noticia que acababa de recibir.

\- Odio que tengas que irte -Respondió ella, repitiendo sus palabras y sonriendo con ternura.

Evidentemente, ambos se las arreglaron para volver a runirse lo antes posible. Nadie le dio demasiada importancia, en realidad era bastante común que Masrur intentase escaquearse a menudo. Normalmente estaba callado y no solía opinar sobre los temas que se trataban en las reuniones de los Ocho Generales, así que no era nada grave. Si bien a ninguno de los generales les parecía extraño que quisiera estar con Nailea, ese día lo vieron un poco raro. Tal vez tenían sus sospechas de que algo estaba pasando entre ellos -unos más que otros-, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Mientras tanto, la pareja estaba todo el tiempo metida en su propio mundo. Las semanas pasaban entre tranquilos paseos por la ciudad, largas tardes relajándose en el bosque, o simplemente quedándose en la habitación. Hablaban en susurros, Nailea le leía sus historias favoritas y le enseñaba a escribir mejor, y por supuesto no faltaban besos y caricias casi a cada momento. La chica había empezado a llevar vestidos que ocultaban su vientre, porque pronto comenzaría a notarse más.

\- ¿Aun no podemos decirlo? -Preguntó Masrur, con tono cansado.

Ambos estaban en el bosque de nuevo, él sentado contra un árbol, y ella apoyada de espaldas en su pecho mientras la abrazaba. Nailea acariciaba con suavidad a una de las aves de múltipes colores, y sabía que muchos otros no tardarían en pedir atención también. Últimamente no pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos, le sabía mal. Masrur y Morgiana siempre entrenaban ahí, y después de saber que estaba embarazada decidió que lo mejor era no molestarles. La chica pelirroja se había ido con Aladdin, Alibaba y el príncipe del Imperio Kou, Ren Hakuryû, a una isla cercana para conquistar un laberinto. Estaba preocupada por ellos, esperaba que esuvieran bien y que volvieran pronto. Tal vez podría contarlo cuando volvieran... Le gustaría mucho que lo supieran, sobre todo Aladdin.

\- Perdóname, ya sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero... llevamos conviviendo todos juntos desde hace tanto tiempo, somos como una gran familia en la que es imposible tener secretos ni intimidad -Por supuesto, era más que obvio que hablaba de los Ocho Generales. Llevaba más de un año casada y aun así seguían con sus típicas bromitas sobre sexo para avergonzarla-. ¿Crees que podríamos estar aquí tan tranquilos si lo supieran?

En eso le daba toda la razón. La verdad, entendía perfectamente que estuviera nerviosa al pensar en contárselo a los demás. Sabiendo cómo eran... Sinbad y Sharrkan se pondrían a decir cualquier tontería, Yamuraiha y Pisti la atosigarían a preguntas y no la dejarían en paz en ningún momento, Hinahoho se pasaría todo el tiempo dándole consejos hablando de sus propios hijos, y comentando con Drakon lo maravilloso que es el milagro de la vida, y cosas así... Todas esas cosas no harían más que agobiarla. Spartos y Jafar tendrían las reacciones más normales, pero el chico de pelo blanco la adoraba, y probablemente querría estar lo más pendiente posible de ella para poder cuidarla. Nailea los quería muchísimo a todos, pero cuando estaban juntos y recibían buenas noticias se volvían demasiado enérgicos para ella, rara vez podía seguirles el ritmo. Lo que más necesitaba en su estado era tranquilidad, y con esa gente sería imposible.

Pero... aun así, él se moría por contarlo. Esperaba poder hacerlo pronto, o serían ellos los que lo adivinarían. A pesar de que estaba un poco molesto por tener que guardar en secreto que iba a ser padre, no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente conmovido al ver cómo su esposa se acariciaba el vientre con suavidad. No le veía la cara, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, perdida de nuevo en sus ensoñaciones. Desde que la había conocido, hacía ya unos cuantos años, jamás la había visto tan feliz. Era preciosa.

\- Masrur -Susurró, alisando un poco su vestido blanco-, ¿cómo son los mestizos Fanalis?

A veces le preguntaba cosas sobre su gente. Algo normal, por supuesto. Le gustaba responder a todas sus preguntas, y que se implicara tanto con los Fanalis. A él no le parecía que fuera para tanto, pero para Nailea era muy importante saber cómo serían sus hijos.

\- No estoy muy seguro. Supongo que la diferencia más grande es la fuerza, un mestizo nunca será tan fuerte como un pura sangre. Pero dejando eso aparte, creo que todos tenemos los mismos rasgos físicos.

\- Ya veo...

Si ambos padres no eran Fanalis, los hijos no eran tan fuertes... Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Tal vez no lo parecía, pero ni por asomo eran como los humanos normales. Masrur y ella eran completamente diferentes, como si pertenecieran a dos especies distintas. Ella nunca había sido fuerte, ¿repercutiría eso en su bebé?

El chico de pelo rojo se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a ponerse tensa. No le costó mucho adivinar qué estaba pensando. Se preocupaba demasiado por cosas sin importancia.

Apartó la mano de su pelo castaño, y bajó hasta su vientre para acariciarlo con cuidado. Aun no había crecido mucho, pero ya comenzaba a notarse considerablemente más que semanas atrás.

\- Será un mestizo, pero aun así seguirá siendo un Fanalis. Será fuerte.

\- Sí -Susurró Nailea, sonriendo con tranquilidad al posar su mano sobre la de su marido. Tenía razón.

Nada le gustaría más que fuera como Masrur. Bueno, ya sabía que el bebé sería como él, y estaba encantada. Se podía imaginar con perfecta claridad a un pequeño de pelo rojo corriendo y jugando por la habitación, y mirándola con los preciosos ojos rasgados característicos de los Fanalis.

La verdad, aunque estaba feliz de que su hijo fuera uno de ellos, también había cosas que la preocupaban. No solo la considerable fuerza que tendría su bebé ya incluso antes de su nacimiento, también que todos los miembros del Gran Clan que ella había visto eran enormes.

Se acordaba del pánico que había sentido en su noche de bodas al ver a Masrur tan grande a su lado. Realmente había tenido miedo de que la aplastara. Vale, esa vez se había equivocado, pero obviamente eso no era lo mismo que un embarazo.

Masrur era enorme. Ella, en cambio, era bastante pequeña. Con lo grande que era el chico... era preocupante pensar en cómo crecería un bebé suyo en su vientre. Hasta el momento sólo había conocido a una mujer Fanalis, y Morgiana no era precisamente grande. En realidad, era incluso más pequeña que ella, pero obviamente aun no había terminado de crecer. Le hubiera gustado poder conocer a la madre de Masrur, y saber cómo era.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó el chico, acertando de nuevo al suponer que estaría pensando en alguna cosa extraña.

\- Bueno... Reconozco que me asusta un poco que sea demasiado grande. ¿Mi cuerpo podrá soportarlo?

\- También es tu hijo, Nai. No se parecerá solo a mí. Y yo no nací siendo así.

La chica de ojos violeta sonrió, enrojeciendo al empezar a imaginarse sus propios rasgos en su hijo o hija. Pocas veces lo hacía, le gustaba más pensar en que se parecería más a su padre. Sin embargo, la visión de un bebé parecido a los dos por igual fue increíble. Se acomodó un poco más contra el pecho de su marido, y miró hacia el cielo.

En ese momento, no pudo evitar fijarse en algo extraño. Era una silueta que no conseguía reconocer, no parecía un pájaro, ni ninguna de las grandes aves de Pisti.

\- ¿Qué es eso...? -Preguntó en un susurro.

Masrur alzó la mirada también, justo en el mismo instante en que un gran relámpago de color violeta se extendió por el cielo, extrañamente desapareciendo poco después en un destello. Pero eso sólo fue el principio. En el segundo en que el relámpago se esfumaba, algo muy fuerte hacía que la poderosa barrera que protegía Sindria se derritiera, de alguna manera, creando así un gran agujero sobre la isla. Nailea se aferró asustada al cuerpo del pelirrojo, mientras él se levantaba y la alzaba a su vez, aun rodeándola con sus brazos.

\- Nai. Pase lo que pase, no te muevas de aquí. Los Papagora te protegerán -Dijo finalmente, al separarse de ella para mirarla a los ojos antes de irse. Si Sindria estaba en peligro, y eso parecía, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Tenía que ir con Sinbad y los generales.

\- De acuerdo -Asintió la chica con nerviosismo-. Ten cuidado.

\- No te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

El chico se fue, y la dejó sola. Ella se apoyó en e tronco de un árbol, y se sentó mirando al cielo mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Las aves comenzaron a acercarse, aunque se notaba que estaban alerta ante la presencia de un posible peligro. Eran muy intuitivas. Se sentía protegida allí, pero aun así no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Parecía que el mismo cielo se había derretido. Era siniestro. Supo que lo mejor era no mirarlo, o se sentiría peor. Sinbad, Masrur y los demás estarían bien. Eran fuertes. Protegerían Sindria.

Cerró los ojos, y pensó en todas las personas que quería. A su mente llegó su primer día en Sindria. Había llegado en un barco con Sinbad, unos meses después de haberla salvado en Reim. Su pierna y sus heridas ya habían sanado, aunque aun le quedaban las marcas de la espalda. Habían llegado por la mañana, en un día precioso. Ese país era infinitamente más bonito que Reim, y eso que aun se estaba construyendo. No había tantas casas como en la actualidad, y el palacio aun se estaba edificando. Pero era increíble.

Nailea tenía nueve años cuando había llegado, pero era pequeña para su edad. Con el vestido rosado que llevaba dejaba a la vista piernas y brazos, muy delgados. Era realmente pequeña. Jafar le dijo que al verla por primera vez le había parecido muy frágil, no sólo por su cuerpo, sino también por su forma de moverse. Se agarraba a la ropa de Sinbad con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de las manos se le volvían blancos. Aunque el joven rey caminaba con rapidez, ella intentaba seguirle todo el tiempo. No quería separarse de él por nada.

Los generales de Sindria la habían recibido con alegría, contemplándola fijamente y de lo más sonrientes. Bueno, casi todos.

\- ¿Sabes, Nailea? Masrur también vivía en Reim -Le había dicho Sinbad, tirando un poco de su mano con cuidado para hacerla caminar y que se acercara a los demás. Ella aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre. _La de ojos grandes_, significaba. Desde luego, le gustaba mucho más que el que le había dado su padre al nacer. Se juró a sí misma que lo olvidaría. Nailea siempre sería su verdadero nombre, el único.

Cuando vio al chico, que por aquel entonces contaba doce años y ya mostraba esa seriedad tan característica suya, lo primero que sintió fue miedo. Luego, confusión. Lo había reconocido al verlo, a pesar de que en Reim lo había visto a lo lejos, peleando en el coliseo. El temor y la confusión dieron paso a algo extraño. Sin saber por qué, de pronto había enrojecido y se había visto forzada a bajar la cabeza, de nuevo escodiéndose tras Sinbad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, no te escondas y salúdale...

\- No la presiones, Sin. Somos extraños para ella, es normal que se asuste -Había dicho el chico de pelo blanco, acercándose para agacharse frente a la niña sonriendo con calidez-. No tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa. Seguro que eres mucho más guapa cuando sonríes.

Nailea se había separado un poco de la ropa de Sinbad, mirando al chico con algo que debía ser curiosidad por sus palabras y esa voz tan amable que tenía, aunque también con cautela. Sus ojos oscuros eran muy apacibles. En cuanto vio su suave sonrisa, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo y responderle con timidez, enrojeciendo un poco. El joven ensanchó su sonrisa, y alargó la mano para colocarle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

\- Eso es. Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías? -Le susurró, bajando de su pelo para tomar su mano-. Me llamo Jafar. ¿Te gustaría conocer Sindria? Yo mismo te llevaré a ver lo que quieras.

Jafar la había conquistado nada más acercarse a ella. Lo había seguido a todas partes desde ese momento, y cuando no estaba con él, simplemente no dejaba de preguntar cuando volvería. Si bien tenía relaciones muy estrechas con todos los generales -con unos más que otros, ciertamente-, con Jafar eso iba aun más allá. No podía vivir sin él.

\- Nai -Le susurró alguien, tocándole la cabeza. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con su amigo. El chico de pelo blanco le sonrió con calma en cuanto vio el nerviosismo que sentía. No llevaba la cabeza tapada con el velo verde.

\- ¡Jafar...! -Exclamó ella, incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. En cuanto se separó de él, unos instantes después, posó ambas manos en sus mejillas para poder mirarlo. Estaba un poco magullado-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado, dónde están los demás?

\- Tranquila, todos están bien. Hemos sido atacados por el magi del Imperio Kou. No te preocupes, ya ha pasado todo.

\- ¿Dónde está Masrur?

\- En el palacio. Ha tenido que pelear, y no le ha quedado más remedio que usar su recipiente. Pero está bien, sólo tiene que descansar un poco. Vamos.

Nailea asintió, al borde de las lágrimas. Se adelantó, y volvió a abrazar a Jafar. Había tenido que estar sentada en el bosque sin poder ayudar ni hacer nada por las personas que amaba, sufriendo por no saber si podría pasarles algo malo. Era muy poco probable, pero si Jafar, o Sinbad, o cualquiera de los generales hubieran muerto ese día, nunca sabrían que estaba esperando un bebé. Jamás conocerían a su hijo, ni él a ellos. Eso sería horrible, no quería perder a nadie. Ellos eran su familia, las personas que realmente habían estado siempre a su lado.

Decidido. Les daría la noticia en cuanto todos estuvieran juntos. También se moría de ganas por contárselo a Aladdin y los demás. ¿Estarían bien? Esperaba que no les hubiera pasado nada malo en ese laberinto.

El chico de pelo blanco la acompañó hasta su habitación, y ambos se despidieron. Nailea cerró las dos puertas tras de sí, viendo que su marido estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con un brazo echado hacia atrás para apoyar la cabeza. Se acercó a él con rapidez, llevando ambas manos a su cara. No estaba dormido.

\- Estás bien... -Susurró, aliviada de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Masrur la miró con sus profundos ojos rojos, alzando lentamente una mano hasta su mejilla. Se notaba que tenía el cuerpo un poco agarrotado. La chica de pelo castaño se tumbó junto a él, apoyándose en su pecho y dejando que la abrazara. Era muy fuerte, lo sabía de sobra, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir miedo por él.

Algo extraño sucedió en ese momento. De repente, sintió una especie de movimiento dentro de ella. Como un revoloteo, algo muy débil, pero que la hizo asombrarse al darse cuenta de quién era el causante. ¿Cómo era posible? Aun era pronto para notar sus movimientos, al menos por lo que ella sabía sobre embarazos. Claro que su hijo bien podría tener ya una fuerza considerable, aun siendo tan pequeño. Según sus propios cálculos, debía de estar cerca de los cuatro meses. A lo mejor eso era normal para un bebé Fanalis. De todas formas era algo que apenas se percibía, durante un tiempo ella sería la única que sintiera a su bebé.

Increíblemente, volvió a pasar cuando Masrur posó una mano en su vientre, en una suave caricia. Eso la sorprendió aun más. ¿Podría ser que el bebé lo sintiera cerca? Mientras ese pensamiento ocupaba su mente, movió la cabeza para poder mirar al chico de pelo rojo. Se había quedado dormido. En ese momento pudo deducir que, cuando estaba con él, su corazón latía tan fuerte que su bebé podía sentirlo. Por eso se movía. Y poco a poco iba notando más su _revoloteo_, dentro de ella. Eso sólo pudo hacerla sonreír, pensando en esa criatura tan asombrosa que era su hijo. Su pequeño león.

Poco después, ya pudo reencontrarse con Aladdin. Abrazó al niño de pelo azul con fuerza, dando gracias a que estuviera bien. Pero muchas cosas habían pasado en ese laberinto.

Se celebró una gran fiesta por el regreso de los cuatro chicos y también porque Sindria estaba a salvo de nuevo, pero Nailea no asistió. Morgiana había sufrido mucho daño, y debía estar en cama, así que había decidido quedarse con ella y cuidarla. Se mantuvo ajena a todo lo demás hasta que la chica pelirroja recuperó la conciencia, algo que le llevó unos cuantos días. Masrur también había estado muy ocupado junto a Sinbad y los generales por varios problemas que habían surgido en ese tiempo, pero se las arreglaba para ir a verlas cuando podía. También Aladdin y Alibaba iban a menudo, y alguna que otra vez fue el príncipe Hakuryû. Acababa de perder el brazo izquierdo, pero se mostraba más preocupado por su amiga.

\- Parece que hoy ya estás mucho mejor -Susurró la chica de ojos violetas con una suave sonrisa, apartándol el pelo de la cara al acariciarle la frente. Había tenido fiebre, pero ya volvía a tener una temperatura normal-. ¿Tienes hambre?

Morgiana asintió, sonriendo débilmente. Le acercó una bandeja, y ambas comenzaron a comer. La menor se dio cuenta de algo. Esos últimos días estaba comiendo bastante más de lo habitual. Además, había algo raro. Se había acostumbrado a verla con ropa de dos piezas, siempre dejando a la vista su vientre. Pero desde hacía un tiempo estaba llevando vestidos parecidos a saris, que si bien eran cortos y bonitos, y le quedaban muy bien, a ella le hacían pensar que estaba intentando esconder algo. En esos momentos estaba mirando su cuerpo tan fijamente, que Nailea la vio. Sonrió ruborizada, dejando de comer y colocándose el pelo tras la oreja izquierda.

\- Estoy embarazada -Dijo, en voz baja. La chica de pelo rojo se sorprendió, hasta el punto en que se le cayó el trozo de carne que estaba a punto de meterse en la boca.

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó Morgiana asombrada y abriendo mucho los ojos, haciendo reír a su amiga con dulzura.

\- Sí. De momento eres la única que lo sabe, Masrur y yo decidimos esperar un poco para contarlo, pero ya va siendo hora de que se sepa. La verdad es que se me hace raro que nadie lo haya descubierto aun. Si te fijas, ya se me nota.

Nailea se echó un poco hacia atrás, estirando un poco su vestido con las manos de forma que se percibía su vientre abultado. Morgiana solo pudo volver a sorprenderse, sin poder apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. La tela de color coral que caía desde su hombro lo disimulaba, pero ahora se veía perfectamente. Sí que se notaba.

Justo cuando abrió los labios para decir algo, ambas escucharon como la puerta de la recámara se abría de golpe.

\- ¡Sabía que había algo extraño en el rukh a tu alrededor! -Exclamó Aladdin, entrando en la habitación corriendo, para después lanzarse sobre Nailea.

La pelirroja se asustó al verlo saltar encima de ella, por si le hacía daño, pero se quedó tranquila al ver cómo la chica de ojos violetas lo abrazaba de vuelta y los dos comenzaban a reír. Eran uña y carne prácticamente desde que se habían conocido.

\- Aladdin, no está bien espiar conversaciones ajenas -Le regañó, aun sin perder su expresión dulce y llena de afecto.

\- ¿Cuando nacerá? ¿Falta mucho? -Preguntó él sin más, ignorando sus palabras mientras se abrazaba a ella con fuerza y apoyaba la mejilla en su vientre.

\- Unos cinco meses, creo.

Empezaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas, a las que ella respondió encantada. Era bastante extraño hablar de su embarazo con alguien que no fuera Masrur.

\- ¿Por qué no lo has contado antes? -Preguntó Morgiana, con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, es que... la verdad, no terminaba de estar segura, porque apenas he tenido síntomas, y me daba miedo equivocarme o que algo saliera mal. He estado pensando en decíroslo a todos desde hace tiempo, pero han pasado muchas cosas, y no quería molestar ni preocupar a nadie.

\- Ya veo...

\- Ahora vosotros lo sabéis, así que se lo diré también a los demás. De todos modos, dentro de poco se notará tanto que no podré seguir escondiéndolo. Además, Masrur no deja de quejarse.

\- ¿Qué es eso de lo que Masrur no deja de quejarse?

Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta, donde aparecieron Sharrkan y Jafar, y Masrur detrás de ellos.

\- Pero bueno, ¿por qué todo el mundo entra en las habitaciones de otras personas sin llamar? -Dijo la chica frunciendo los labios, al tiempo que se apartaba de Aladdin y se levantaba de la cama para ir junto al pelirrojo, al que apenas había visto ese día-. Deberíais dejar descansar a Morgiana.

\- Estabais armando mucho escándalo, así que decidimos venir a ver qué estaba pasando -Comentó Sharrkan, riendo mientras jugaba con la cadena de oro que colgaba de su oreja hasta su cuello-. ¿Qué es eso de lo que Masrur no deja de quejarse?

Los niños en la cama se miraron, para luego volver a prestar atención a la escena. Los dos generales miraban a la pareja; Sharrkan se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados, y Jafar se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación, un poco extrañado.

\- No sé si deberíamos contártelo, Sharr. Es importante, y no me gusta como te estás portando ahora mismo -Respondió Nailea, cruzándose de brazos e intentando no echarse a reír-. Tal vez te haga esperar hasta que estemos todos juntos.

\- Vamos, deja de actuar como si fueras mi madre, yo no... -Comenzó a decir el chico de ojos verdes, exasperándose, hasta que se paró a pensar por un momento-. Espera. Algo importante...

\- Será que... -Susurró Jafar con sorpresa, intuyendo lo que estaba pasando, antes que su compañero.

\- ¡¿Estás embarazada?!

\- Sí -Nailea asintió, sonriendo con timidez mientras Masrur la rodeaba con el brazo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! -Exclamó el chico pálido, que ya lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo. Simple y llanamente, lo había pensado desde aquella vez que habían hablado sobre tener hijos, unas cuantas semanas atrás.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en contarlo?

Y vuelta otra vez a explicarlo. Precisamente por eso quería que estuvieran todos, ahora tendría que decir lo mismo una y otra vez. Tal vez dejaría a Masrur encargarse de eso, lo contaría todo con pocas palabras y los demás quedarían más que contentos al verlo tan serio como siempre. Aunque a Sinbad sí que quería contárselo ella misma, y a solas, a ser posible. Lo malo era que el rey rara vez estaba solo, y no siempre podía atenderla. Intentaría hablar con él más tarde.

Tanto ella como los generales decidieron salir de la habitación, y dejar a Morgiana y Aladdin tranquilos. Nailea accedió cuando Sharrkan le propuso ir a buscar a los demás para darles la noticia, y poder celebrarlo. Mejor no esperar más, o sería el chico moreno quien lo contara. Masrur debió pensar lo mismo, porque en cuanto su compañero comenzó a correr para salir de la torre _Sagitario Verde_, fue tras él. Y la chica se quedó sola con Jafar.

\- Siento no habértelo dicho antes -Susurró. De repente, le daba vergüenza hablar.

\- Está bien, Nai. Viendo la reacción de Sharrkan, entiendo que no quisieras apresurarte a contarlo. Aunque... cuatro meses es bastante tiempo.

\- Bueno, yo también tardé mucho en enterarme -Rió con nerviosismo, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

Jafar también rió, y le revolvió un poco el pelo con la mano para tranquilizarla.

\- Estará bien tener de nuevo a un bebé por aquí. Los hijos de Hinahoho han crecido muy rápido. Serás una gran madre, Nai.

Eso la hizo enrojecer, y también sonreír sintiendo un gran afecto por su amigo. Más incluso del que ya sentía. Iba a tardar un poco en acostumbrarse a hablar de todo lo referente a su embarazo, le daba vergüenza. Pero le gustaba. Era evidente que su bebé sería muy bien recibido, y que todos lo querrían y mimarían. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que Hinahoho era el único de los Ocho Generales que había tenido hijos. Un pequeño Fanalis sería toda una novedad para ellos.

Muy pronto, todo el palacio se hizo eco de la noticia. Difícilmente se podría encontrar a alguien que no supiera que la protegida del rey Sinbad estaba esperando su primer hijo. Si bien siempre había gozado de todas las atenciones posibles por parte de la gente del palacio, ahora todo eso era un poco asfixiante. Había sirvientes que incluso la perseguían. Normalmente se daban por vencidos cuando Masrur aparecía y les dirigía una de sus miradas cortantes, pero algunas veces sólo conseguía librarse de ellos ocultándose en su jardín, cuidando a sus elefantes. No todo el mundo se creía que fueran completamente inofensivos.

Limpiaba suavemente con un cepillo a Badal, el más grande de los tres, mientras tarareaba una canción con una sonrisa tranquila. Badal era el líder, siempre iba delante de los otros dos. Nassuh era el más pequeño y cariñoso, y Gazani era considerado el más bonito por su tono gris un poco más claro que el de sus compañeros. Nailea les había estado prestando más atención que de costumbre esos días, dado que Aladdin, Morgiana y los demás se habían marchado, hacía algo más de una semana. Ella y los generales los habían despedido en el puerto.

Aladdin quería ir a estudiar a Magnostadt, donde había una academia de magia a la que la misma Yamuraiha había asistido. Morgiana quería ir al Continente Oscuro, a conocer su tierra de origen. Alibaba no había aparecido para despedirse de ellos, pero un poco más tarde se había enterado de que simplemente se había escondido en el barco sin que nadie lo supiera. Por su parte, el príncipe Hakuryû tenía intención de reunirse con su hermana mayor, en un lugar donde estaba asentada con sus tropas. Se sentiría sola sin ellos. También extrañaría a la princesa Kôgyoku, no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas pero había sido agradable estar con una chica de su misma edad. Tal vez volvería a verla algún día.

Por desgracia, su amiga Aisha no tardó mucho en abandonar Sindria también, por asuntos personales que no quiso contar. Simplemente, debía volver al reino de Sasan durante un tiempo. Al menos le prometió que intentaría volver pronto, y que le traería un bonito regalo para su bebé. La echaría muchísimo de menos.

\- Abajo, Badal -Susurró. El elefante no dudó ni por un momento en bajar para tumbarse de lado. La chica de ojos violeta sonrió, y se arrodilló junto a él para cepillarle el lomo.

Les había enseñado bien. Solía pasear con ellos fuera de palacio -algunos días solo con uno, otros con los tres-, y nunca habían hecho daño a nadie. Más bien todo lo contrario. A los niños de Sindria les encantaba verlos, tocarlos, e incluso algunas veces les dejaba montar sobre ellos. Eran muy pacientes, pero de todas maneras procuraba que no se alterasen por estar rodeados de gente. De verdad que adoraba a esos animales.

Nassuh se estaba bañando en la gran fuente del jardín, que casi imitaba a un manantial, y al soltar agua con su trompa sobre sí mismo no pudo evitar mojar también a Nailea y el gran elefante tumbado. Éste barritó, haciendo que los otros dos respondieran con el mismo sonido, y su ama riese animada. No tardó mucho en meterse ella también en el agua, para poder jugar con ellos. Para alguien ajeno, era como si hablasen el mismo idioma y se entendieran a la perfección, como si la misma Nailea fuera una de ellos.

Según le habían dicho los dos jóvenes que la ayudaban a cuidarlos, el día que el magi del Imperio Kou atacó Sindria habían estado muy nerviosos. Los tres animales, normalmente tranquilos, se habían alborotado y no dejaban de moverse por todo el jardín intentando salir. A duras penas habían conseguido contenerlos. Los cuidadores pensaban que era porque ella no estaba allí, y simplemente querían protegerla. Había una fuerte unión entre ellos.

Nailea se relajó y cerró los ojos, tumbándose boca arriba sobre el lomo de Gazani mientras este se movía lentamente en el agua. Ella balanceaba una de sus piernas, acariciando su dura piel por un lado. Estaba completamente empapada, algo que se agradecía con el calor sofocante que hacía ese día. Se acarició el vientre, pensando que sería maravilloso poder pasar días así cuando su hijo hubiera nacido y crecido lo suficiente para jugar con los elefantes. Sentía a menudo su _revoloteo_, y no dejaba de sonreír cada vez. Estaba deseando que naciera pronto.

\- Nai, ¿qué haces? -Dijo alguien a la entrada del jardín.

La chica se incorporó, y rió avergonzada al ver a Masrur. Se apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara, y se colocó un poco el vestido.

\- No he podido evitarlo, hace calor y me lo paso muy bien jugando con ellos -Reconoció, moviéndose y acariciando las orejas del animal, que meneó la cabeza.

Masrur suspiró, y se acercó al agua diciéndole que la bajaría. Por supuesto, ella dejó que la cogiera en brazos hasta finalmente separarla del animal. Se ruborizó al pensar en el aspecto que tenía en ese momento, tan descuidado, pero sabía que a su marido no le importaban esas cosas. En realidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico agitaba su respiración por un momento, supo que verla así no le disgustaba para nada. Más bien todo lo contrario. Pero también sabía perfectamente que no se atrevería a tocarla más de lo debido hasta que naciera el niño. Siempre había tenido mucho cuidado de controlar su fuerza cuando estaba con ella, y ahora eso le preocupaba aun más que antes. Tendrían que ser pacientes.

El pelirrojo la llevó a la habitación para que se secara y cambiara de ropa, e insistió en que descansara un rato.

\- Te preocupas demasiado por mí -Sonrió ella, incorporándose un poco en la cama para besarle suavemente en la mejilla-. Pero estoy bien, no quiero quedarme todo el día tumbada sin hacer nada. Puedo descansar igualmente estando con mis elefantes.

\- Al menos intenta dormir un poco más -Volvió a regañarla, por enésima vez. Tenía la impresión de que el embarazo la estaba volviendo muy testaruda-. No duermes lo suficiente.

\- Ya duermes tú por los dos.

\- Nai...

La chica de pelo castaño terminó aceptando con una pequeña risa, pero aun así a regañadientes. Tiró un poco de su brazo, e hizo que se tumbara con ella. A veces se preguntaba cual de los dos era el que cedía más a menudo a los caprichos del otro.

Procuraba pasar días tranquilos, casi siempre en compañía de sus animales, y sin hacer muchos esfuerzos. Su vientre había crecido tanto que ya no podría esconderlo aunque quisiera. Y a medida que las semanas iban pasando, los movimientos del bebé eran cada vez más notorios. Sin embargo, el temor que había sentido no había sido infundado.

\- Nai -La llamó Masrur, despertándola. En sus ojos se veía sorpresa, y algo que parecía preocupación-. Nai, se está moviendo.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó la chica, medio dormida. Entendió lo que su marido quería decir mientras se despejaba un poco, y comenzó a sonreír con suavidad al ver su mano acariciándole la barriga-. Ah... El bebé. Sí, lo hace a menudo.

\- No le pasa nada, ¿verdad?

\- No, claro que no. Está perfectamente, por eso se mueve. A veces también da patadas -Dijo eso con tranquilidad, pero lo cierto era que cada vez que daba patadas le dolía muchísimo. Y eso que aun faltaban unos dos meses para que naciera. Eso le hacía preguntarse si sus movimientos llegarían a ser aun más dolorosos. Aun así, no le importaba. Soportaría lo que fuera. Al fin y al cabo, su bebé no era consciente de lo que pasaba. Todos los bebés se mueven y dan patadas. Simplemente, el suyo era más fuerte que los bebés normales.

Los primeros meses de embarazo, Nailea había estado llena de energía. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo había comenzado a sentirse agotada con el más mínimo esfuerzo. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, las fuertes patadas del bebé le dolían demasiado, e incluso le producían moretones por todo el vientre. Algunos días apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Había sido un cambio gradual, pero tan rápido que Masrur había comenzado a preocuparse de verdad. Los médicos del palacio le recomendaron guardar todo el reposo que pudiera, y que procurase estar tranquila para que su hijo no se sobresaltase y le hiciera más daño. Por poco que le gustara, a Nailea no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le decían.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? -Preguntó Jafar con una sonrisa tranquila, sentándose junto a la cama. Ella estaba apoyada de espaldas en unos cuantos cojines. También tenía algunos bajo sus piernas para mantenerlas levantadas. Su amigo iba a verla todos los días durante un rato, y acababa de entregarle una carta de Aisha que había leído con rapidez.

\- Bien, pero me aburro. Me gustaría poder salir más de dos horas al día, estar todo el tiempo aquí encerrada es agobiante.

\- Lo sé. Pero todo es por tu bien. Ese bebé es demasiado fuerte.

\- Sí -La chica sonrió con dulzura, acariciando suavemente el punto donde había sentido a su hijo moverse hacía unos momentos.

\- Al menos, hoy parece estar un poco más tranquilo. Esperemos que esto no sea la calma que precede a la tormenta.

\- No lo digas de esa forma -Respondió Nailea con una pequeña risa-. Pero sí... Creo que ya no falta mucho. Con lo duro que está siendo, no sé qué debería esperar.

Jafar sonrió, deseando poder entender mejor lo que estaba pasando su amiga. Él ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo se sentía algo así. Pero le parecía increíble, era admirable que, aun con todo el dolor que había estado sufriendo los últimos meses, estuviera tan feliz y hablara siempre con una sonrisa. Seguro que no había muchas mujeres que pudieran hacer eso. Él mismo había sentido miedo por ella, viéndola soportar días realmente malos y sin tan siquiera poder moverse a menos que la ayudasen. No se sabía demasiado sobre embarazos de Fanalis en mujeres normales, y eso sólo hacía que tanto Masrur como los generales temieran que algo saliera mal, además siendo Nailea tan frágil. Era obvio que ella también estaba preocupada, pero procuraba mantener los ánimos.

\- Ah... Ya se está moviendo otra vez -Susurró la chica, mostrando un poco de molestia, pero aun así sonriendo con calma mientras apartaba un poco la tela de su vestido de dos piezas para dejar su vientre al descubierto. El chico de pelo blanco procuró ignorar el moretón que había cerca de su ombligo saliente, y se centró el cómo su piel se estiraba lentamente con los movimientos del bebé. La verdad, era algo fascinante-. Puedes tocar si quieres.

Jafar enrojeció un poco. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero aun le daba vergüenza. Sentía que era algo muy personal, por mucho que el resto de generales prácticamente se lanzaran hacia ella para tocarla, sin molestarse en preguntar tan siquiera. Desde luego, para él sería muy extraño tener las grandes manos de Hinahoho en la barriga durante más de una hora. Pero bueno, Nailea nunca se quejaba sobre eso, más bien parecía encantada. No dejaba de ver de reojo cómo sonreía de lo más feliz mientras él sentía a su hijo.

No se le escapó el pequeño gesto de dolor de la chica de ojos violeta, cuando esta se quejó de repente. También se dio cuenta de que acababa de agarrar las sábanas con la mano.

\- ¿Patadas otra vez? -Preguntó Jafar, confuso. No había notado nada.

\- No... Creo que no ha sido una patada -Respondió ella, comenzando a ponerse pálida.

El médico y la comadrona no tardaron en llegar, después de que Jafar pidiera a los sirvientes que fueran a buscarlos lo más rápido posible. También mandó avisar a Masrur, aunque no sabía dónde se encontraba en ese momento. Él se quedó junto a Nailea, que no soltaba su mano ni por un instante. Creía ver las estrellas cada vez que ella se la apretaba cuando tenía una contracción. Y eso que no tenía fuerza.

Un par de doncellas, que curiosamente habían sido las mismas que la habían preparado el día de su boda -aunque faltaba una de ellas-, se ocuparon de seguir todas las órdenes de la comadrona para poner cómoda a la chica, y así hacérselo más fácil. Llevaron agua caliente y telas limpias, se encargaban de limpiarle el sudor, le hablaban en voz baja para que mantuviera la calma, y muchas cosas más. Eran más útiles que el general, que no sabía qué debía hacer -a pesar de haber presenciado casi todos los partos de la mujer de Hinahoho cuando era más joven-, pero aun así ella lo quería a su lado. La tranquilizaba de alguna manera.

El tiempo pasaba muy despacio. Nailea intentaba respirar con calma, pero las contraciones eran demasiado dolorosas y lentas. El parto no avanzaba. Jafar procuraba hablarle todo el rato, recordándole viejas historias. Cómo solía decir que se casaría con Sinbad cuando fuera mayor, la primera vez que había probado el vino en el Mahrajan con doce años y se había dormido sobre los hombros de Drakon mientras veían un espectáculo, y aquella vez en la que Sharrkan y Pisti habían hecho correr el rumor de que Spartos estaba enamorado de ella. Al menos conseguía hacerla reír.

Los sirvientes tardaron en encontrar a Masrur, pero finalmente llegó a la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

\- ¿Dónde está el bebé? -Preguntó, apurado aun mostrando la misma seriedad de siempre.

\- Por ahora, donde tú lo dejaste -Sonrió la chica. A pesar de estar sufriendo un dolor indescriptible, parecía feliz.

Se sentó tras su espalda tras quitarse la armadura, y le agarró ambas manos entre las suyas para que pudiera apretarlas. Podía hacer toda la fuerza que quisiera, no le afectaría. Jafar las tenía rojas y cubiertas de sudor. Se quedó junto a ellos, sin dejar de hablar a Nailea en voz baja, igual que el pelirrojo. Parecía que eso la ayudaba un poco cada vez que tenía una contracción. Aunque eran cada vez más fuertes, según pasaba el tiempo. No gritaba, pero aun así no podía evitar llorar por el increíble dolor que estaba sufriendo. También jadeaba de vez en cuando, por mucho que intentase no hacerlo. Era demasiado para ella. No quería que Masrur la viera así, pero el chico se negaba a dejarla.

Había pasado casi un día desde que habían empezado los dolores. ¿Cómo podía durar tanto? Era una verdadera agonía. Todos los presentes estaban cansados, pero no dejaban de ir de un lado a otro. Las doncellas terminaron por irse, ya no había mucho más que pudieran hacer -los dos chicos terminaron por ocuparse por completo de cuidar y tranquilizar a la chica de pelo castaño-. El médico estaba atento ante cualquier imprevisto, pero la que más trabajo tenía era la comadrona.

\- Ya falta poco, Nailea.

\- Bien... -Susurró ella, con voz entrecortada. Estaba agotada y cubierta de sudor, y eso que aun no había empezado lo más importante.

\- Tranquila. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

El parto llevó bastante tiempo, y no fue nada fácil. Nailea apenas tenía fuerzas, y para cuando terminó, le costó muchísimo no caer inconsciente. La comadrona se llevó al bebé con el médico para limpiarlo y examinarlo. Era un niño.

Las doncellas volvieron momentáneamente para cambiar las sábanas de la cama, mientras Masrur sostenía a su esposa en brazos con cuidado, para luego también asearla un poco y ponerle ropa limpia. Hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse despierta, aunque el tiempo que la mujer tardó en volver con su bebé se le hizo eterno. Escuchaba su llanto agudo en una de las habitaciones cercanas. Oirlo hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza que en toda su vida. Ya no estaba en su vientre, ya había nacido.

Y por fin volvió a ella. La comadrona lo había envuelto en una fina mantita blanca, y se lo entregó con cuidado, indicándole cómo debía cogerlo. Entonces lo vio, después de meses imaginándose cómo sería. Tenía una ligera y fina capa de pelo rojizo alrededor de la cabeza, un rojo precioso como el de Masrur. Era increíblemente suave. Aun no los había abierto, pero ya sabía que sus ojos también eran de un bonito rojo ambarino, y por supuesto ya tenía esas pestañas largas que harían que lo reconocieran como un Fanalis. Lo acarició con ternura, y lo abrazó levantándolo hasta poder juntar la mejilla con la de su hijo, sujetando su pequeña cabeza con su mano. Su piel era suave y ligeramente rosada. Olía tan bien... Pesaba muy poco, era cálido, y encajaba a la perfección con ella cuando lo abrazaba pegándolo a su cuerpo. Y pensar que unas horas antes había estado dentro de ella... De repente sintió algo vació en su interior. Pero no importaba. Ahora que lo había visto, ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos... Esa sensación era indudablemente superior a cualquier cosa. Lo besó lentamente, cerrando los ojos mientras lo mecía con cuidado. En sus brazos tenía a una criatura increíble.

_Eres mío, y yo soy tuya_. Hacía sólo unos breves minutos desde que lo estaba viendo, desde que lo estaba tocando por primera vez, pero ese pensamiento quedó profundamente grabado en ella. Ese pequeño bebé acababa de convertirse en el centro de su mundo.

\- Es precioso, Nai -Susurró Jafar, más emocionado incluso de lo que él mismo podía creer.

La chica sonrió, ruborizada a más no poder y sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo ni a su marido, que hasta el momento no se había pronunciado. Debía de estar conmocionado, y no menos agotado que ella con todo lo que acababan de pasar. De todas formas, no tardó demasiado en reaccionar, sentándose en la cama junto a ella rodeándole la cintura, y apoyando la cabeza en la de la chica para mirar bien al niño. Parecía estar un poco avergonzado. Poco a poco, se atrevió a acariciar suavemente la mejilla del bebé con los dedos. Nailea movio la cabeza, y lo besó en la mejilla con ternura.

La comadrona la ayudó a darle el pecho por primera vez, enseñándole cómo debía hacerlo -consiguiendo que Jafar no supiera dónde mirar, increíblemente avergonzado-, y por fin, después de casi dos días completamente agotadores, pudieron descansar. La chica de ojos violeta durmió unas horas, despertándose en un par de ocasiones para alimentar al niño, que por el momento estaría bajo el atento cuidado de la mujer para que ella recobrase fuerzas, pero Masrur no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos. Permaneció tumbado en la cama viendo a su esposa dormir plácidamente, aunque mostrando pequeños gestos de dolor de vez en cuando. Según el médico, tardaría unos pocos días en recuperarse. Ya había amanecido. Finalmente terminó por levantarse, para ir a hablar con los demás. Se habían enterado de que Nailea se había puesto de parto, pero ninguno de ellos había entrado en la habitación, ni siquiera Sinbad.

Para cuando la chica despertó, se encontró con el increíble panorama de tener la habitación llena de personas y casi completamente inundada de regalos. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando despierta, pero no. Los generales la abrazaron, la besaron, y la felicitaron una y otra vez. Preguntaron por el niño justo cuando la comadrona entraba por la puerta con él para entregárselo a su madre. Cómo no, todos se deshicieron en expresiones dulces en cuanto la vieron cogerlo con timidez, algo que la ruborizó aun más de lo que ya estaba. Era una escena tan digna de ver, que incluso se dio cuenta de que Masrur había dejado escapar una pequeña risa en forma de suspiro, casi imperceptible. Al menos lo fue para los demás. Estaban demasiado concentrados en el bebé.

\- ¿Te dolió mucho? -Le preguntaron Pisti y Yamuraiha, con curiosidad por algo que tal vez vivirían ellas también algún día.

\- Sí -Reconoció ella, rememorando la experiencia y pensando en que tardaría bastante tiempo en querer repetirla. Por el momento, una vez era más que suficiente-. Fue muy duro. Me alegro de que ya haya pasado todo.

\- Es muy pequeño, ¿seguro que es hijo de Masrur? -Dijo Sharrkan bromeando, por supuesto ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de Nailea. La chica no pudo evitar mirar con atención como su amigo jugaba moviendo sus dedos junto a las pequeñas manos de su bebé para que se los agarrase.

\- Deberías tener cuidado, Sharr. Tiene mucha fuerza.

Algo que ella misma había comprobado de primera mano durante los últimos meses, aun tenía moretones para demostrarlo.

\- No digas tonterías, ¿cómo va a tener un bebé recién nacido más fuerza que...? ¡Aaay, que me rompe el dedo!

Todos rieron, prestando aun más atención al bebé. Hinahoho fue el primero en pedirle permiso para cogerlo en brazos. Aunque a él le bastaba una mano para sostenerlo. Los generales fueron cogiendo al niño en brazos uno por uno -menos Sharrkan-, mientras Masrur observaba la escena junto a Nailea, que sonreía encantada.

\- ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza aun pesando tan poco? -Se cuestionó Spartos, mirando al niño en sus brazos. Le ponía un poco nervioso cogerlo llevando puesta la armadura. Aunque, visto lo visto, tal vez era lo mejor.

\- Es cosa de Fanalis -Rió Jafar, mirando a Masrur. Éste se encogió de hombros-. Estás contento, ¿no?

\- Claro que estoy contento.

\- Entendemos que eres un chico serio, pero lo normal sería que no quisieras compartir a tu hijo recién nacido con otras personas cuando tú apenas has estado con él -Dijo Drakon, cruzado de brazos.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, desde que han traído al bebé no lo ha cogido ni una sola vez -Apuntó Yamuraiha, haciendo que los demás coincidieran con ella al darse cuenta de que el chico se había mantenido apartado todo el tiempo.

Ni la propia Nailea había caído hasta ese momento. Era cierto que ella sólo lo había visto acariciar al bebé, pero no cogerlo en brazos. Bueno, también era cierto que entre ella y la comadrona no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de hacerlo. Pero él era el padre, podía coger a su hijo cuando quisiera, ¿por qué no iba a querer hacerlo?

Al ver la mirada incómoda del chico de casi dos metros de altura, siendo observado fijamente por sus compañeros, comprendió el motivo. No era que no quisiera coger al bebé: era que le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Se sentía inseguro.

Masrur era conocido por no ser muy delicado, nada extraño al pensar en lo grande que era. Obviamente, era normal que incluso se sintiera un poco inseguro a la hora de tener a un niño tan pequeño y frágil en brazos. Lo último que querría sería hacerle daño. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en que los Ocho Generales de Sindria se dieron cuenta de eso, él también supo que ya no tenía escapatoria. Poco después ya estaba intentando sujetar a su hijo entre sus brazos con extremo cuidado, y procurando por todos los medios no mirar al grupo que lo observaba con emoción. Evidentemente, la chica de pelo castaño también se les unió. Qué imagen tan increíble. Era Masrur... con un Masrur muy pequeñito.

\- Nai, cógelo, por favor -Le dijo el chico poco después, con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz. Ella solo pudo sonreír mientras se le acercaba y volvía a acoger a su pequeño león contra su pecho. Para todo el alboroto que había en la habitación, estaba muy tranquilo. Casi le costaba reconocer al bebé que no dejaba de patalear cuando aun estaba en su seno.

\- ¿Y ya tiene nombre? -Preguntó Sharrkan, que ya había apartado a un lado lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

\- No, aun no -Respondió la chica, inclinándose para acostar al bebé en la cuna que había llevado a la habitación hacía ya unas cuantas semanas, y arropándolo suavemente con la manta. El niño gimoteó por la repentina falta de contacto, pero comenzó a calmarse al sentir cómo su madre le acariciaba la cabeza y le hablaba en voz muy baja, ante la atenta mirada de los generales. Incluso ella se sorprendió con lo natural que le resultaba hacer todo eso.

Jafar sugirió que deberían dejarla descansar, y finalmente todos decidieron irse. Se despidieron rápido, a fin de cuentas volverían a ir a verla muy pronto, ya fuera juntos o por separado.

\- ¿Masrur, por qué no te acuestas tú también? Llevas casi dos días sin dormir, creo que necesitas descansar aun más que yo.

El chico aceptó sin rechistar y se dirigió a la cama, no sin antes inclinarse para darle un beso asombrosamente lento en los labios, al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos. La dejó cuidadosamente sobre las sábanas, y se tumbó junto a ella. No tardó en quedarse dormido.

Por fortuna, Nailea ya no estaba tan débil como antes, y podría aguantar perfectamente unas horas. Aun tumbada, observó al bebé en la cunita pegada a su lado de la cama. Todavía tenía los párpados un poco hinchados, y había mucha luz, así que no había abierto los ojos. Era realmente pequeño. Durante meses había pensado que tal vez sería más grande, y sin embargo era incluso más pequeño que otros bebés. Pero no le preocupaba, tanto la comadrona como el médico le habían dicho que estaba perfectamente sano. Por supuesto, también tenía una fuerza increíble. E iría desarrollando aun más fuerza al crecer. A pesar de lo ocurrido con Sharrkan antes, ella lo acariciaba y dejaba que agarrase sus dedos sin ningún miedo. Ya sabía quién era ella. Los bebés reconocen a sus madres por su voz y su olor, al menos eso le habían dicho siempre. Su hijo tenía los sentidos del oído y el olfato más desarrollados que un humano normal.

El pequeño se movió un poco, y comenzó a balbucear. Nailea rió suavemente, y se acercó para besarle la cabeza. Dioses, estaba loca por él. Tenía muchas ganas de darle un nombre. Pero a ella no se le ocurría ninguno que le gustara, y Masrur lo había dejado a su elección, tal vez porque él tampoco tenía mucha imaginación para esas cosas. Incluso los nombres de sus elefantes eran de lo más simples, después de haberlos pensado durante mucho tiempo -Badal, noble; Gazani, hermoso; y Nassuh, pequeño-. No se le daba demasiado bien elegir nombres.

\- Mi preciosa Nailea... -Sonrió Sinbad, acariciándole el pelo y abrazándola, cuando fue a verla esa misma tarde. Al separarse de ella, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada a la cuna-. Vaya, sí que es pequeño.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer la misma broma que Sharrkan -Le advirtió la chica, aun sin perder su buen humor. Imaginaba que ya había hablado con los generales.

\- Aguafiestas. Bueno, me han dicho que aun no tiene nombre.

\- No... No consigo decidirme.

Masrur se acercó a su esposa, y le acarició la espalda. Ambos observaron cómo el joven rey cogía al bebé pelirrojo de la cuna con toda la naturalidad del mundo, comenzando a mecerlo lentamente en sus brazos poco después. Sorprendentemente, se le daban muy bien los niños. Al mirarlo, y sabiendo lo mucho que Nailea lo quería, se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Por qué no eliges tú un nombre, Sinbad? -Tanto el hombre de pelo morado como la chica se sorprendieron, y se giraron para mirarlo-. Tú le diste su nombre a Nai.

\- Ehm... Bueno, es algo importante para vosotros -Se excusó, un poco apurado. No le molestaba en absoluto ser el que nombrase a su hijo, pero no tenía muy claro si quería arriesgarse a escoger un mal nombre. Lo de su protegida había sido un caso de necesidad, y tampoco lo había pensado mucho. Ella tenía unos ojos grandes y bonitos, así que el nombre había surgido solo. Además, ella no era una recién nacida cuando lo había elegido-. Nailea, ¿a ti qué te parece?

La chica de pelo castaño no dudó ni por un momento. Sonrió, y se acercó a él para acariciar la mejilla de su bebé.

\- Me gustaría que lo hicieras. Significaría mucho para mí -Admitió, enrojeciendo un poco y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Muy bien. Lo haré con mucho gusto -Suspiró Sinbad, también comenzando a sonreír un poco más animado. Si había algo que conseguía derretirlo y convencerle de hacer cualquier cosa, era la confianza y el amor que Nailea le tenía-. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿os plantearíais llamarlo Sinbad?

La pareja puso cara de circunstancia, dejando muy claro lo que pensaban de llamar así a su primer hijo. No le pegaba para nada. Menos mal que el rey estaba bromeando -probablemente-, y se puso a pensar en silencio durante unos instantes.

\- Creo que ya tengo un nombre para él -Anunció con solemnidad, mientras sonreía al recién nacido en sus brazos-. Ihsan.

Ihsan. Bondad, excelencia. Era un buen nombre. Sinbad devolvió al bebé a los brazos de Nailea, y esta lo acunó con amor contra su pecho.

\- Ihsan... Me gusta mucho.

Así fue como su pequeño león recibió su nombre.

* * *

Nailea se encontraba sentada en la fuente de su jardín, con los pies metidos en el agua y salpicando a sus elefantes de vez en cuando. Hacía calor, como de costumbre, así que todos estaban en el agua. La chica sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras se desenredaba el pelo con los dedos. Había estado con Sahel, la esposa de Drakon, ayudándola a preparar algunas cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los hijos de Hinahoho, y estaba un poco cansada porque había mucho trabajo que hacer. El general tenía tantos hijos que tenían que preparar fiestas casi todos los meses.

Recogió un poco de agua con las manos para echársela en la cara, y miró hacia el cielo. Las aves de Pisti estaban sobrevolando el palacio. Por supuesto, ella estaba arriba también. La saludó alzando el brazo, pensando que pasaría de largo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. La gigantesca ave blanca se acercó con rapidez, levantando viento en el jardín.

\- ¡Nai, ya han llegado! -Exclamó Pisti de lo más contenta, moviendo un montón de guirnaldas de flores que llevaba colgadas del cuello y los brazos. Hizo que el animal bajara procurando no sobresaltar a los elefantes-. ¡Sube, vamos a recibirlos!

La chica se sorprendió, y un instante después sonrió emocionada por la noticia. No dudó en salir de la fuente con rapidez, para montar tras su amiga. La gran ave se alzó en vuelo de nuevo, sin ningún problema en llevar a dos personas.

\- ¿Dónde está Ihsan? -Preguntó la chica de ojos rosas. A pesar de tener solo unos meses de vida, al niño le encantaba volar con ella, y ver Sindria desde las alturas. Algunos días incluso se lo llevaba más lejos, para que viera también otras islas cercanas y a las criaturas que habitaban el mar.

\- Está con Masrur. Supongo que los veremos ahora.

Seguramente estarían en el bosque, con los Papagora. El pelirrojo solía llevar a su hijo a dormir la siesta allí prácticamente todos los días. Cuando ella iba a buscarlos, la mayoría de las veces los encontraba durmiendo juntos. Si bien Masrur se había sentido inseguro a la hora de tratar con el niño cuando acababa de nacer por miedo a hacerle daño, en menos de un mes ya se habían vuelto inseparables.

Las dos chicas se bajaron del animal, y corrieron hasta el puerto. Un gran barco había atracado, y ya había bastantes personas dando la bienvenida a las personas que bajaban. Nailea se abrió paso entre la gente para poder ver mejor, y solo pudo sonreír con alegría al reconocer al niño de pelo azul, que ya no llevaba la misma ropa blanca y azul, sino una túnica negra.

\- ¡Aladdin!

\- ¡Nai! -Exclamó él, mientras se le iluminaba la cara con una sonrisa enorme.

La chica de pelo castaño comenzó a emocionarse, y corrió hasta llegar a él. Se abrazaron con fuerza durante unos largos instantes, y aun así tardaron bastante en separarse.

\- Dioses, cómo has crecido -Dijo Nailea casi al borde de las lágrimas, posando una mano sobre la cabeza de Aladdin, y la otra en su mejilla para poder mirarlo bien. Luego, volvió a abrazarlo-. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

\- Y yo a ti.

El niño de ojos azules respondió de nuevo a su abrazo. Ambos se apartaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Morgiana se acercaba. La mayor la abrazó, diciéndole que estaba preciosa y sorprendiéndose de que se hubiera dejado el pelo tan largo. La joven Fanalis también había crecido un poco, ya contaba dieciséis años. Pisti les dio guirnaldas del flores a los dos recién llegados, pero el resto de los generales estaban recibiendo a Yamuraiha.

Poco después llegó Masrur, junto a Sinbad y Jafar. Llevaba un bebé con él, sujetándolo con el brazo derecho. El niño se apoyaba en el pecho de su armadura, dando pequeños toques con la mano sin dejar de sorprenderse por el brillo dorado. Sin embargo, perdió el interés en cuanto vio a Nailea. No tardó ni un instante en empezar a gimotear y a estirarse en su dirección, indicando que quería ir con ella.

La chica sonrió y fue junto a su marido, no sin antes fijarse en los rostros sorprendidos de los niños.

\- Chicos, os presento a Ihsan -Dijo, cogiendo a su hijo en brazos para que los dos pudieran verlo de cerca. Tanto Morgiana como Aladdin enrojecieron de emoción. Justo en ese momento llegó Alibaba, y los tres se asombraron contemplando al pequeño. Al rubio casi se le caía la baba al ver que el bebé no apartaba sus grandes ojos ambarinos de él. No sabía que sentía fascinación por el color amarillo y las cosas brillantes-. ¿Quieres cogerlo?

El chico enrojeció un poco, pero no fue capaz de negarse. Ihsan fue con él fácilmente, mirándolo casi sin pestañear, e incluso con la boca abierta. Parecía que le estaba cayendo en gracia, era adorable.

\- Nai -Le susurró Masrur a su mujer, y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

\- Alibaba, cuidado, le gusta tirar del pelo... -Le avisó alzando una mano hacia él, justo mientras el rubio dejaba escapar un chillido cuando el niño de ojos rojos le arrancaba un mechón de pelo entre risas inocentes-. Y tiene mucha fuerza.

El bebé ya estaba más que acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas. Poco a poco iba comprendiendo que era más fuerte que el resto de la gente y que tenía que controlarse, pero aun así se emocionaba demasiado cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo.

Alibaba terminó llorando, por lo que Ihsan fue a parar a los brazos de Morgiana. Lo cogió con timidez, temerosa de poder hacer algo mal, e intentando por todos los medios que no llegara a su pelo. Por suerte, el niño no le prestó atención a eso. A la joven Fanalis no se le escapó cómo se concentraba en percibir su olor. Se sorprendió cuando el pequeño se giró hacia Masrur, mirándolo un poco confundido. Claro, era un olor que se parecía mucho al de su padre, y también al suyo propio. Solo con eso estaba más que claro que ya lo había conquistado. Alzó las manos hacia ella, y las posó en su cara con una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Morgiana enrojeció, y sonrió suavemente mientras lo estrechaba un poco más contra su cuerpo. El joven magi también se acercó, emocionando al niño de nuevo. Le gustaba mucho la gente, y ahora tenía a tres personas nuevas a las que conocer.

Al día siguiente, y a pesar de que casi todo el mundo estaba descansando de la fiesta de la noche anterior, Masrur se fue al bosque para entrenar a Morgiana. Nailea se quedó en su habitación con su hijo, y un poco más tarde llegó Aladdin para pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Se sentó en el suelo, jugando alegremente con el bebé de ojos rojos mientras le contaba a la chica un montón de anécdotas de su viaje. Había estado más de un año fuera, así que tenía mucho que contarle.

Los días pasaban rápido. La chica estaba encantada de volver a tenerlo allí con ella, lo había echado muchísimo de menos, igual que a los demás, y tenía muchas ganas de que por fin conocieran a Ihsan. Sin embargo, sabía que volverían a irse pronto. Los conflictos entre la alianza de los Siete Mares, el imperio Reim, y el Imperio Kou eran demasiado grandes, y tanto Sinbad y sus generales como los tres chicos tenían su parte en todo eso. Ojalá todos esos conflictos no acabasen en guerra.

\- ¿Ves la luz? -Susurró Nailea con una sonrisa, haciendo girar unos pequeños cristales con forma de soles y lunas, que creaban reflejos muy bonitos con la luz del amanecer, mientras su hijo los miraba con atención y alzaba las manos para intentar cogerlos. Estaban en la cama, y ella reía con sus reacciones.

Se inclinó sobre el niño de ojos rojos, y lo besó con amor. Ihsan agarró unos mechones de su pelo con las manos, riendo inocentemente. A ella nunca le tiraba del pelo, no como a los demás. Masrur los observaba, tumbado junto a ellos y apoyándose en su brazo.

El chico movió el brazo, y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su esposa para apartarle el pelo de la cara. Nailea agarró su mano, y lo miró a los ojos, enrojeciendo un poco. Habían pasado casi tres años desde que se habían casado, y aun así seguía ruborizándose a veces. En el fondo, a él le gustaba que lo hiciera. Era algo que sólo le pasaba con él.

El niño bostezó, y ambos volvieron a prestarle atención. La chica de ojos violeta le acarició suavemente la barriga, cantándole una canción de cuna que siempre lo calmaba. Masrur la miraba con atención, y también al niño.

\- Nai -Dijo de repente, en un tono muy bajo para no sobresaltarlos-. No quiero que Ihsan sea nuestro último hijo.

Ella se sorprendió, porque realmente no se esperaba que su marido le dijera algo así alguna vez. Pero sonrió, muy a su pesar, comenzando a enrojecer suavemente mientras observaba cómo su pequeño león se quedaba dormido.

\- Yo tampoco -Susurró.

Masrur se atrevió a esbozar una débil sonrisa, acercándose un poco más a ella y apoyando la cabeza junto a la del niño, cerrando los ojos para seguir escuchando la canción con calma.

**Parte III - Fin**

* * *

**Bueno... se acabó lo que se daba. Sé que esto no será lo último que escriba con Masrur y Nailea, pero de momento esto se acaba, y me crea un gran vacío existencial jajaja**

**Lo siento si se hace muy largo, he intentado que las cosas vayan un poco más rápido, y aun así ha salido un capítulo de casi 12,000 palabras xD A ver quién lee esto. Seguro que hay alguna que otra falta de ortografía, lo siento, lo releeré todo y corregiré lo que pueda haber lo antes posible.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi pequeña historia, entre ellas Lovelygirl84, ****marycarmen. esquivelalburquenque ****(dioses, tuve que leer tu nombre tres veces para poder escribirlo bien xD), Talii Kirschtein, Angelunar, Soffy.S, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, AilisVanyar, MizuhashiNeko y nemuru3003, además de todos los que me han dedicado algo de su tiempo ^^**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la historia de Nailea, que se ha convertido en una de mis más queridas OC.**

**Muchas gracias, os dedico un beso muy grande :D**


	4. Extra

**Capítulo extra: Después de la boda.**

Amanecía un nuevo día en el Reino de Sindria. Los ciudadanos ya comenzaban a ponerse en marcha para sus quehaceres diarios, el puerto se abría para cuando llegaran los barcos mercantiles, y había algún que otro disgusto en las tiendas porque los orami se dedicaban a robar la fruta. Al igual que siempre, todo el mundo era feliz en ese pequeño país.

Nailea se despertó lentamente, sintiendo la brisa que agitaba con suavidad las cortinas blancas de su habitación. Se movió un poco, y al abrir los ojos vio que tenía la mano encima del brazo de su recién estrenado marido. Masrur dormía profundamente, boca abajo. Obviamente, la chica enrojeció al apartarse de él para levantarse todo lo rápido que pudo. Tal vez fue demasiado brusca, ya que el pelirrojo también se desperto, un poco más despacio que ella, dándole los buenos días con un murmullo. Aun se veía algo adormilado mientras comenzaba a ponerse la armadura dorada. La chica de ojos violetas intentó no mirarlo demasiado, y se puso a doblar unas cosas y ordenar la habitación. Aun estaba terminando de organizarla y decorarla. Sin embargo, él sí que la observaba.

\- Pareces cansada -Dijo finalmente, sobresaltándola. Ella se ruborizó, apretando un jarrón lleno de flores al que debía cambiar el agua contra su pecho.

\- Creo que... aun no me he acostumbrado del todo a dormir aquí.

\- Ya veo -Respondió Masrur, mirándola fijamente unos segundos. Lo único que consiguió con eso fue ponerla aun más nerviosa, casi tropezando con uno de los muebles, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola-. Nos vemos más tarde.

\- De acuerdo...

Nailea vio cómo salía de la habitación, cerrando las puertas tras de sí, y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro al sentarse en la cama.

Una semana ya... Era tan extraño. Una semana como marido y mujer, y en realidad no había cambiado gran cosa entre ellos. Era como si, al salir de la habitación después de la noche de bodas, hubieran vuelto a su relación anterior. Bueno, no. Al menos ahora se hablaban. Pero tampoco tenían grandes conversaciones. En siete días habían hecho prácticamente lo mismo: se levantaban, hablaban un par de minutos y se despedían. Se veían alguna que otra vez por el palacio, y ahí acababa todo. Ni siquiera hablaban por la noche, aunque eso era culpa suya.

Desde luego, eso no se parecía en nada a un matrimonio.

Por su parte, Masrur ya tenía una tarea que le ocuparía gran parte de la mañana. Yamuraiha no se había dejado caer en la reunión, y los generales no la habían visto desde la tarde anterior, así que estaban un poco preocupados. Como casi todos tenían cosas importantes que hacer, el chico se ofreció para ir a buscarla. No tardó demasiado en encontrarla, no era la primera vez que desaparecía de la noche a la mañana y solía frecuentar los mismos sitios. Lo malo era que le iba a costar llevarla de vuelta al palacio.

\- ¡Quiero encontrar el amor! -Exclamó Yamuraiha, con las mejillas rojas por el efecto del alcohol. Tenía una jarra de vino en la mano, y ya ni se molestaba en servir la bebida en una copa. Tenía la mesa hasta arriba de jarras vacías.

\- Tal vez es pronto para beber de esa forma... -Dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja, mientras ella tiraba de su mano para que se sentara a su lado.

\- ¡Incluso tú te has casado, Masrur! ¿Qué va a ser de mí...?

Gritaba y bebía, mientras toda la gente allí presente la observaba sin poder parar de reír. A su vez, intentaban pasar desapercibidos para que la hechicera no les gritase a ellos también. Cuando bebía era mejor no meterse en su campo de visión. Finalmente, y después de maldecir prácticamente a todos los hombres del mundo, comenzó a calmarse un poco. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Masrur ayudó al dueño del local a recoger todo el estropicio, y al volver con Yamuraiha le palmeó un poco la espalda. Ya llevaba más de una hora con ella en la taberna.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Qué tal tu primera semana de matrimonio? -Preguntó la chica al cabo de un rato, apartándose un poco el pelo de la cara aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Bien... Supongo.

\- ¿Supones? -Repitió ella, levantando la cabeza como pudo para mirarle enarcando una ceja.

El chico suspiró, acercándole el recipiente con agua que acababa de pedir para que se refrescara y recuperase la sobriedad.

\- Es un poco difícil acercarse a Nai. Se pone muy nerviosa cada vez que estamos juntos, apenas me habla, y siempre está dormida cuando vuelvo a la habitación por las noches.

\- Sí, siempre ha sido así cuando se trata de ti... Tienes que ser paciente, hasta que pierda la timidez.

\- ¿Y no debo hacer nada?

\- Claro, debes ponerle las cosas fáciles para que vea que puede estar tranquila contigo, y conseguir que se relaje.

\- Ah.

¿Y cómo se hacía eso? Desde luego él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer que una chica se relajara. No dejaba de pensarlo, mientras llevaba a su amiga sobre su espalda al salir de la taberna.

\- Podrías tener algún detalle bonito con ella.

\- ¿Como qué?

\- No sé, algo que le guste... ¿Joyas? -Yamuraiha ya estaba medio dormida, y comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos-. A mí me gustaría que un hombre me regalara joyas...

Esa podría ser una buena opción, pero no lo tenía tan claro. Había visto que ya tenía bastantes joyas, y en realidad no se molestaba en llevar ninguna, dejando a un lado una gargantilla de oro y la pulsera que él le había regalado. Al menos sabía que le había gustado, no se la había quitado ni una sola vez. No, tenía que haber otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, Nailea se entretenía desayunando con Pisti y Aisha en un pequeño saloncito del palacio. Las tres reían al compartir lo que habían pasado esa última semana, al menos hasta que salió el tema que la chica de pelo castaño más temía.

\- Por cierto, Nai, ¿qué tal con Masrur? Creía que a estas alturas ya estaría más que harta de oírte hablar de él.

\- Bueno, yo... -La aludida comenzó a tartamudear, poniéndose nerviosa.

Pisti comenzó a acosar a su amiga con múltiples preguntas. Aisha miró hacia la puerta abierta y vio pasar a Jafar, saludándolo alzando levemente la mano con una suave sonrisa. Pero pronto volvió a prestar atención a las dos chicas, viendo que la rubia prácticamente estaba encima de Nailea.

\- La verdad... es que no hablamos mucho. Es difícil mantener una conversación con él -Admitió ella, un poco incómoda.

\- ¿Tener una conversación? ¿Con Masrur? -Dijo Pisti, enarcando una ceja.

El pelirrojo no era conocido precisamente por ser un buen conversador. Incluso la chica de pelo castaño se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que era quejarse de eso. Pero aun así, a ella le gustaría poder tener charlas un poco más fluídas, no un simple intercambio de frases de poco más de cinco palabras. Era su mujer, era normal que quisiera conocerle más, y sentirse a gusto con él.

\- Bueno, tampoco necesitáis hablar demasiado, no creo que Masrur tenga muchas cosas interesantes que decir. Aunque reconozco que tengo curiosidad por una cosa... ¿Qué tal es?

\- ¿Qué tal es...?

\- Ya sabes -Sonrió la pequeña, con una mirada pícara. Solo con eso ya consiguió que a la chica se le subieran los colores-. A lo mejor no habláis porque estáis ocupados en otras cosas.

\- ¡No! No es eso, es que... No ha vuelto a pasar desde la noche de bodas.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿En serio? -Preguntó la rubia, realmente sorprendida-. ¿Y por qué no?

\- ¡Me da vergüenza! -Exclamó Nailea, tapándose la cara con las manos para que no vieran que estaba increíblemente roja-. ¡No es que no quiera, pero...!

Sólo con recordar las cosas que habían hecho en su noche de bodas... Dioses, no era capaz de alzar la mirada. Ni siquiera conseguía entender cómo ella misma había tomado la iniciativa la mañana siguiente, después de que Masrur le entregara la pulsera de oro que llevaba en el tobillo izquierdo. Les habían interrumpido, y desde entonces casi no era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Tal vez no había motivos, pero se sentía muy humillada.

\- Nai, creo que tendrías que haberte casado con Spartos en lugar de Masrur -Dijo Pisti, con cara de circunstancia. Ni siquera Aisha pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, que intentó disimular al momento.

\- ¿Es que él... no intenta nada? -Preguntó la embajadora de Sasan algo avergonzada, pero pudiéndole la curiosidad-. Me refiero a cuando os acostáis juntos por las noches al volver a la habitación.

\- No, pero tal vez lo haría si yo... no me hiciera la dormida -Reconoció la chica, bajando la cabeza con desánimo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Con todo el escándalo que estaban montando, la pelirroja no tardó en levantarse para cerrar la puertas. Como Pisti siguiera gritando de esa manera todo el palacio acabaría por enterarse de lo que estaban hablando, y era mejor que esos temas quedaran entre las tres.

Nailea les explicó que ella siempre volvía antes a la habitación, y tenía intenciones de esperarle para al menos poder hablar con él antes de dormir, pero a la hora de la verdad le daba vergüenza saber que podría pasar algo más. Como bien le había dicho a él esa mañana, aun no estaba acostumbrada a estar allí. Era algo transitorio, pero sabía que no les estaba haciendo ningún bien. De verdad que no entendía por qué era tan tímida y vergonzosa con Masrur, si con los demás siempre había estado tranquila. Desde luego no quería que su vida de casada fuera así.

Por supuesto, la rubia no se quedó callada, y comenzó a soltarle una buena reprimenda.

\- Nai, tienes que tomar la iniciativa. No puedes ser tan tímida, estás casada con él. ¡Como no te des prisa y le hagas más caso, se buscará a otra!

La chica de ojos violetas la miró sorprendida por un momento, pero terminó por aceptar que tenía razón.

\- ¿Y... qué hago?

\- Lánzate sobre él -Sugirió Pisti sin pensarlo demasiado, sonriendo con malicia. Aisha enrojeció un poco, incómoda por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Aunque en ese momento no estaba tan roja como su joven amiga, que casi echaba humo.

La mañana fue pasando, y Nailea consiguió librarse por fin de ese asfixiante interrogatorio, escapando con la excusa de que quería ver a sus elefantes. Procuraba pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, para que se acostumbraran a su presencia. Además de los tres animales, Sinbad le había dejado uno de los jardines interiores del palacio, para que vivieran allí y ella pudiera ir fácilmente a verlos cuando quisiera.

Sonrió a los cuidadores y habló un poco con ellos, mientras cogía una de las cadenas de metal colgadas de una columna. Se acercó al más pequeño de los tres animales -que aun así era exageradamente grande-, y enganchó la cadena a la argolla que tenía bajo una de las joyas de oro de sus colmillos. Tiró un poco, y se lo llevó del jardín para dar un paseo por los espacios abiertos del interior del palacio, que por suerte eran muchos. Llevaba años viviendo allí y aun no creía haberlo visto todo de ese lugar.

Estaba tan distraída, parándose cada poco tiempo para acariciar al coloso que iba junto a ella, que ni siquiera vio a Masrur a lo lejos. El chico se quedó parado al verla, y al notar que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, decidió observarla. Sentía curiosidad por ver cómo trataba con ese animal tan grande, siendo ella tan pequeña.

El elefante barritó, comenzando a moverse, y pudo ver que la chica se ponía un poco nerviosa. Sin embargo, Nailea no se movió ni un paso. Alzó las manos despacio, y volvió a acariciarlo mientras le hablaba en voz baja para no sobresaltarlo.

\- Tranquilo -Dijo, tirando levemente de la cadena para que el animal comenzara a caminar. Tenía que acostumbrarlo a que fuera junto a ella, pero no le gustaba tener que usar eso.

Le llevaría algo de tiempo y mucha paciencia amaestrarlos del todo -al fin y al cabo, ya tenían dos años y habían estado al cuidado de unos hombres que sabían lo que hacían-, pero la verdad era que estaba encantada. En toda su vida solo había visto un elefante una vez, cuando era pequeña. Le había parecido realmente fascinante. Se había enamorado de esos animales, y ahora tenía tres de ellos por los que sentía verdadera adoración. Aun tenían que conocerse bien, pero al menos eran mansos y normalmente se dejaban llevar. Sin embargo, de repente el elefante dejó de moverse, haciéndo que Nailea cayese al tensarse la cadena.

\- Ay... Tienes que dejar de hacer esto -Susurró con fastidio al levantarse, aun así sin poder evitar reír. Mientras se colocaba bien la falda blanca, se dio cuenta de que Masrur se estaba acercando a ella. Enrojeció al momento, sobre todo al pensar que muy probablemente la había visto caerse de culo, pero también por lo que había hablado con sus amigas antes-. Hola...

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Sólo daba un pequeño paseo. Los domadores me dijeron que debía pasar tiempo con ellos por separado también, para que confíen en mí y se acostumbren a estar conmigo.

\- Ya veo -Dijo el pelirrojo sin más, posando su mano entre los ojos del animal, que curiosamente se encontraba aun más tranquilo que momentos atrás-. ¿Cómo se llama este?

\- Nassuh -Respondió Nailea, bajando la mirada avergonzada-. Ya sé que no es muy original.

El pelirrojo la miró inclinando un poco la cabeza, y ella se retorció un mechón de su pelo castaño sin saber si debía decir algo más. Su conversación con Pisti y Aisha le había dejado claro que debía intimar más con él, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Desde luego, tenerlo ahí delante sin apartar esos increíbles ojos ambarinos de ella no la ayudaba a ser menos tímida.

\- No deberías estar tan tensa -Dijo él poco después, en voz baja-. Puede sentirlo.

\- Bueno, no puedo evitar estar nerviosa cuando estoy sola con ellos. No podría controlarlos si surgiera algún problema.

\- No creo que tengas que preocuparte tanto. Les gustas.

\- Sí... -Susurró la chica, sonriendo débilmente al acariciar a su elefante.

Masrur la acompañó al jardín para dejar a Nassuh con los otros dos. La chica de ojos violetas no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo un par de veces. Parecía que estaba pensando en decir algo, pero era como si dudara. Para cuando colgó la cadena y volvió junto a él, pudo comprobar que ya se había decidido.

\- Ven conmigo -Dijo sin más, ofreciéndole la mano. Nailea se extrañó un poco, pero aun así la tomó, con un poco de vergüenza.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del palacio. La chica se dio perfecta cuenta de que todo el mundo los observaba, incluso mientras recorrían la ciudad. La verdad era que nadie los había vuelto a ver juntos después de la boda, así que no era de extrañar.

No supo adivinar dónde pretendía llevarla Masrur, ni siquiera cuando se adentraron en el frondoso bosque de Sindria. Por eso mismo se sorprendió, e incluso asustó cuando llegaron a una parte que ella jamás había visitado. Y si no había ido nunca era por una buena razón.

Los papagoras. Eran unas aves enormes, de vivos colores, con grandes picos y unas extrañas crestas. Y lo más destacable de todo: eran muy fuertes. Podían cargar muy fácilmente contra un humano, y dejarlo muy mal parado. Sus picos eran tan duros que incluso se usaban en armas.

Nailea jamás se había atrevido a ir a esa parte del bosque, básicamente porque Sinbad la había advertido hasta el punto de meterle el miedo en el cuerpo. El pelirrojo pudo notar que estaba temblando. En realidad, estaba tan asustada que incluso se acercaba a él sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Tranquila, no te harán nada.

\- ¿Pero... no son hostiles? -Susurró Nailea con un hilo de voz, aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza. Le encantaban los animales, pero prefería no acercarse a los que podrían matarla.

\- Sólo cuando se sienten amenazados. No estés tan tensa.

Decirlo era fácil. Esas aves eran enormes. Y por mucho que no tuvieran expresión, ella sentía que no le tenían demasiada simpatía en ese momento. Avanzó pegada a su marido, sintiendo los ojos de todos los Papagoras clavados en ella. Era una extraña, no sería raro que se sintieran amenazados. ¿Cómo podía Masrur estar tan tranquilo? ¿Iría a menudo allí?

\- Deja que te observen, y no hagas movimientos bruscos. Acabarán por acercarse tarde o temprano.

\- Está bien.

Ambos se sentaron juntos bajo un árbol, y estuvieron un buen rato sin decir nada. Ella aun seguía agarrando su brazo con nerviosismo, aunque intentaba relajarse para que las aves no notaran nada raro. Pero no podía evitar tener miedo.

Los papagoras los observaban fijamente, unos desde los árboles y otros desde el suelo. Tardaron bastante dejar de mostrarse tan alerta. Y finalmente, después de mucho esperar, uno decidió mostrar su valentía acercándose a la pareja. La chica se asustó cuando llegó a su lado, pero intentó por todos los medios no moverse. Al ver que el animal movía la cabeza, con curiosidad, pensó que tal vez permitiría que lo tocara. Miró al pelirrojo, y éste asintió.

Nailea alzó el brazo, temblorosa. El pájaro movió la cabeza, sobresaltándola. Hubiera apartado la mano de no ser porque Masrur se la agarró, finalmente llevándola al animal. La chica tocó suavemente su plumaje, siendo guiada por su marido. Al menos el papagoras no se asustó ni apartó, todo lo contrario. Conforme ella iba acariciándolo, más parecía aceptarlo él. Eventualmente, los demás también comenzaron a acercarse. El chico la soltó, dejándola hacer lo que quisiera. Vio perfectamente cómo ella comenzaba a sonreír, aun un poco nerviosa, e incluso enrojeciendo.

\- Jamás pensé que algún día podría tocarlos -Admitió más tarde, en un tímido susurro. Recorría con la yema de los dedos la curiosa cresta roja de una de las aves, que se había acomodado tranquilamente en su regazo. La pareja estaba rodeada de papagoras, y parecían estar realmente tranquilos con ellos en ese momento.

\- ¿Te ha gustado poder hacerlo? -Preguntó Masrur, también en voz baja.

\- Sí, mucho. Gracias.

El chico la observó con una mirada tranquila, sabiendo que aquello había sido una verdadera prueba de valor para ella. Nadie pensaría jamás que una chica tan delicada se atrevería a adentrarse en un lugar desconocido donde podría resultar herida. Pero lo había hecho muy bien. Viendo cómo las aves comenzaban a alejarse, alzándose en vuelo, levantó un poco la mano y la posó en la cabeza de su esposa, acariciándole el pelo.

\- Si puedes con los papagoras, esos elefantes no te darán ningún problema.

Nailea rió suavemente, pensando que tenía razón. Los papagoras eran considerablemente más peligrosos, y sin embargo los había tratado como si fueran los animales más cariñosos del mundo. No pudo evitar sentirse muy orgullosa de sí misma por lo que había hecho, a pesar de haber estado tan nerviosa. De no ser por Masrur, jamás hubiera podido hacer algo así. Había sido realmente increíble.

Los dos decidieron levantarse cuando se dieron cuenta de que comenzaba a atardecer, y un rato después ya estaban saliendo del bosque en dirección al palacio. Se separaron al llegar, ya que él aun tenía que volver a reunirse con los generales, y ella se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí, ya se pudo permitir sonreír de lo más emocionada, ruborizándose al rememorar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Aun no se lo podía creer. Seguro que Aisha y Pisti se alegrarían mucho por ella cuando se lo contara al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, pronto recordó también la embarazosa conversación de por la mañana. Por supuesto, no tardó mucho en ponerse nerviosa. Ya era de noche. Masrur no tardaría en volver. ¿Qué debía hacer? Vale, fingir estar dormida no era una opción. Pisti la mataría, y ella tampoco se sentía bien haciendo esas cosas.

Se sentó en el diván que le había regalado Aisha en su boda, sin saber qué hacer. Respiraba hondo, se mordía las uñas, y no conseguía que le dejaran de temblar las piernas. Esperaba ansiosa a que el chico llegara, pero a la vez rezaba por que tardara un poco más. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Casi era peor que en su noche de bodas. No era como si no quisiera, pero... En fin, tampoco tenía por qué pasar nada esa noche. Sí, seguramente estarían bien si simplemente hablaban un poco antes de dormir. Ese sería un buen comienzo. Se concentró en pensar lo que podrían hablar, las cosas que podría decirle o preguntarle, pero todo se le olvidó en el mismo instante en que Masrur abrió las puertas. Ambos se miraron, y ella pudo ver perfectamente la sorpresa en sus ojos, aunque apenas se notaba.

\- No estás dormida -Dijo él, con voz tranquila.

\- No... Quería esperarte -Susurró ella en respuesta.

A ella sí que se lo notaba muchísimo lo nerviosa que estaba. Incluso aunque se estuviera esforzando por disimular. Por suerte, el pelirrojo parecía no prestar atención a eso en ese momento. Se limitó a acercarse en silencio a uno de los muebles, y dejar la espada que nunca utilizaba encima. Nailea lo observaba, sin decir nada.

_Lánzate sobre él_, las palabras de su amiga se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Condenada Pisti...

Procuro no pensar demasiado en lo que iba a hacer, porque entonces sí que no lo haría. Se levantó del diván, y caminó hasta donde estaba Masrur para abrazarle por la espalda. El chico se sorprendió, y se quedó quieto unos instantes antes de hablar.

\- Nai... Llevo la armadura puesta, no noto nada si me abrazas.

\- ¡Ah, lo... lo siento! -Exclamó con nerviosismo, apartándose de él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios no taparse la cara con las manos. Qué vergüenza... Por eso mismo no quería ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa, era demasiado embarazoso. Además, no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer, así que cometía errores. Eso era lo peor.

El pelirrojo se quitó la armadura, y tras dejarla en el baúl se volvió hacia ella, acercándose de nuevo. Nailea supo lo que quería decir haciendo eso y, aun con mucha vergüenza, se adelantó y lo abrazó, rodeando su torso.

\- Mucho mejor ahora -Dijo Masrur, respondiendo a su abrazo y acariciándole el pelo.

\- Sí -Susurró ella con voz entrecortada, poniéndose roja de nuevo.

Sentía el calor de su cuerpo, aun a través de las telas blancas que vestían. Se abrazaron con fuerza, sin decidir qué debían hacer a continuación. El chico se apartó de ella, y le preguntó qué quería que hiciera. Nailea lo miró a los ojos, ruborizándose, pero finalmente le pidió que la besara. El pelirrojo la miró fijamente durante un instante, acto seguido sujetándola con las manos para alzarla hacia él, hasta tener los ojos de la chica justo frente a los suyos. Se acercó a sus labios con decisión, mientras hacía que le rodease con las piernas. Se separó por un momento, para caminar hacia la cama y sentarse aun con ella encima. Le mordió el labio suavemente, antes de buscar su lengua y besarla con intensidad. Apretó su cintura, para pegarla aun más a su cuerpo. Nailea comenzó a sentirse más febril y excitada a medida que sentía sus manos recorriéndole los muslos. Notaba que él se encontraba en el mismo estado.

Se las arreglaron para quitarse la ropa aun sentados, lentamente, y sin apenas dejar los labios del otro. Era extraño tener un momento tan apasionado, habiendo vivido tan poco juntos, y siendo esa la segunda vez -la tercera, técnicamente- que hacían algo tan íntimo. Y se sentía mejor que la primera.

\- Hueles bien -Susurró el chico, besando y acariciando su clavícula con los labios. Subió un poco, y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella enrojeció, estremeciéndose al sentir su aliento. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y se apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Su respiración ya comenzaba a agitarse. Recordó que la otra vez a él le habia gustado que le besara el cuello, así que comenzó a hacerlo lentamente.

Y ambos se dejaron llevar.

Las horas pasaron. Aun debía de faltar un buen rato para el amanecer, pero no prestaban atención. Estaban completamente a oscuras, hablando en voz baja. Masrur le contaba cosas de su pasado que nunca había sabido, mientras ella se desenredaba el pelo, aun húmedo, con los dedos.

\- Fui esclavizado siendo muy pequeño, no recuerdo gran cosa de esa época. Por lo visto es muy difícil capturar a mi gente.

\- ¿Entonces, nunca has conocido a otros Fanalis? -Preguntó la chica, sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando.

\- No.

Vaya. No saber dónde estaban los miembros de su clan, o si tan siquiera seguían vivos en alguna parte... Eso debía de ser como si fuera el último de su especie. Al menos eso sentiría Nailea si se viera en una situación así.

Pero sí que era cierto que la tribu guerrera se ocultaba muy bien. No era de extrañar.

\- Yo sí que he conocido a algunos. No en persona, claro. Sólo los veía pelear.

\- ¿En Ria Venus?

\- No, en Remano. Mi padre quería verlos más que a cualquier otro gladiador, me llevaba con él al coliseo casi todas las semanas. Supongo que apostaba grandes sumas de dinero por ellos. Ahora que lo pienso... también había un chico Fanalis que asistía a las fiestas de los nobles de Reim, pero a él nunca lo vi pelear. No era un esclavo.

\- ¿Llegaste a hablar con él?

\- No... Él era mayor, yo tenía que estar con los niños de mi edad. Lo vi en muy pocas ocasiones. Ni siquiera sé cual era el nombre de su familia. La verdad es que apenas recuerdo nada de mi vida en Reim -Reconoció, pensando en aquel joven de pelo rojo, y preguntándose qué habría sido de él. La verdad era que los Fanalis siempre la habían fascinado. Sobre todo el que estaba con ella en ese momento. No pudo evitar enrojecer, y más aun al sentir los ojos de Masrur sobre ella-. Bueno, a ti... siempre te he recordado.

\- Lo sé.

Nailea sonrió con timidez, mientras el chico acariciaba su mejilla suavemente. Se acercó un poco más a él, acomodándose en el hueco de su hombro, y deseando que esa noche no acabase nunca.

**Fin**


End file.
